It Takes Two
by August Shaffer
Summary: Two women desperate for a baby. A fatal mistake with the sperm donor's donation. Who is having Jacob Black's baby?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it ;( thanks to everyone who has replied about this story as well as joined it. My greatest wish is to entertain you while I entertain myself. LOL :)

Chapter One: It Takes Two

Jacob stumble through the day wondering why fate had bit him in the ass once again. It seem like these days he was constantly under a rain shower. No matter what he did or how much good energy he sent out into the world he was receiving bad vibes. What exactly had he done to piss off Karma?

He kept coming back to the one incident that had change his life completely in every possible way. He thought he was doing a good deed. His heart had been in the right place. His whole life he had manage to get by on just a little. He work hard each day to earn the rewards he now had. He never cheated, slack, or put off any of his responsibilities. He took blame when he screwed up. He accepted the consequences. He was a honorable man. He was a devoted son. He was a loyal friend.

When Sam Uley one of his oldest and dearest friends approach him about a personal matter he had been blown away. Sam was a good guy. He was a true friend. He was also proud. So when he approach Jacob about using him for a sperm donation to help Sam and his wife Emily have a child of their own he was devastated. He knew that they must have been through everything before they came to him. When Sam mention he was their last hope Jacob knew he was right about that assumption.

"I just don't understand Sam why you chose me? There are plenty of guys on the reservation that would be honored to help you." Jacob frowned as he sat across from Sam at the local diner where he had his Sunday breakfast every week.

He had been surprised to learn that Sam had drove all the way to Port Angles just to talk to him. He had told Jacob he had errands to run and wanted to drop by and see his old friend. Jacob had sensed it went further than that but he of course was curious by nature and agreed.

"Lets be honest Jacob none of them have the right ….qualities that Emily and I are looking for. I mean sure they are great guys but they have some serious defects." Sam chuckle but his face show the nervous twitch. Jacob squirmed in his seat. He knew that Emily had always wanted a house full of kids. He also knew that Sam would do anything to make his wife of five years happy. He worshiped the ground she walk on. Jacob respected that. He also envied it. Still, Sam and Emily were asking him to give them something that he had hope to share with his true love someday. How would that feel seeing their son or daughter and not be able to expose he was their biological father? He needed time to consider everything before he gave Sam a answer.

"Yeah, I see your point there." Jacob smirk. All of their friends were great guys but they each had some serious personal demons. Jacob was not sure if it was a genetic defect or just personal choices.

"I know it sounds so strange for me to ask you to pregnante my wife. I mean shit I am not going to lie to you it was the last thing I wanted to do. I feel like such a asshole that I can not give her the one thing she wants more than me." Sam look down at his coffee as his face expose the pain he felt about his inability to conceive a child with his own wife. Jacob suspected it was killing Sam to know that he was the cause of their lack of pink and blue booties in the house. Even he would feel lousy if he was in his shoes.

"I'm sure she wants you above everything else Sam. I know Emily needs you more than the air she breathes. Never doubt that, man." Jacob advised as he took a sip of his coffee. The hot beverage that usually woke him up was not doing its job this morning. He was still yawning from his late night out with some of his work buddies.

"I know she does. It just sucks Jacob. I mean why can't I give her a child of ours? I want a baby as bad as she does." Sam cries out as he crumbles up the paper napkin in his fist.

Jacob felt horrible. He knew that Sam was going through serious hell for his lack of sperm count. It did not seem fair to Jacob that so many young people get pregnant and give up their babies or abort them. When you have a couple who were stable and madly in love and they could not conceive a child of their own. It just did not seem fair. Yet Jacob knew that was life. It sucked some days and other days it was better than ice cream on the fourth of July. You had to take the good with the bad. That did not mean you would like it or agree with it but it was there to remind us to be humble and appreciate the good in life because deep down you knew it would not always be that way.

"I don't know man. Why not adopt?" Jacob ask curiously.

"Do you know how many Native Americans give up their babies? Like nearly none. It is hard to find a single native American female who is willing to give up her baby. We tried that route. And no, I'm not racist but I am not raising a white child on the reservation where it will grow up sticking out like a green thumb. It would not be fair to the child." Sam growled as he glance away.

Jacob saw his reasoning and knew it was true. He also sense that Sam did not want people to know that he could not conceive a child with his wife.

"So how would we do this?" Jacob chewed on the inside of his jaw as he contemplated everything.

"Well you would go to a sperm bank and register. We would go with you so they know you are donating specifically to us. The doctor would then deal with Emily. They mate the eggs with your sperm and place it in her. Nothing else would be needed from you. If any of the eggs take then we are done with the whole ordeal until nine months later when a boy or girl pops out." Sam shrug his shoulders.

"Oh." Jacob whispered as he stare down at his empty plate.

"I know it would be weird for you to be around the child. I mean hell I will have to see your ugly face each time I look at my son or daughter but since you don't live on the reservation anymore I just thought it would be less complicated or emotional for any of us." Sam explained further for his choice of Jacob's sperm over the other guys.

Jacob's eyes widen. He saw his point. He no longer live there. He only came to visit his father or his sister. Mostly he stay in the city. He had a great job. He has his own boss now. He had started his own business and had made enough to start building his own dream house. His bachelor buddies tease him about building a house when he was not even looking forward to marriage. He never said he did not want marriage but he was not going to propose to the first female that blew him away with great sex. He was all about enjoying the pleasures of being a single wealthy man before he caved into marriage with the right woman. His soul mate. He wanted the perfect girl who complimented him. He wanted her to desire him as much as he desire her. He wanted to be proud of her the way he would make her proud of him. It would have to be fifty- fifty in his marriage.

"So what are you thinking?" Sam ask urgently as he glance down at his watch on his wrist.

"I…damn Sam I want to help you but I just don't know. This isn't like making a simple choice between wheat or white toast. I mean this is enormous. I want to help you because your one of the best friends I have ever had or will. I just don't want to make a decision that I might regret later down the road." Jacob tried to find the right words to explain his frustration. He did want to help them. He knew he could. He just did not know how it would affect him or his future family down the road.

"Look, I totally understand where your coming from. I had a hard enough time finding the courage to drive up here and ask this of you. Give it some time and let me know. She has appointment in two weeks. The doctor will want to know if we have a donor by then." Sam reach out and shook Jacobs hand.

Jacob stood up and gave Sam a big pat on the back. He wanted so badly to just say "yes" right there on the spot to ease some of his burden but he could not. He had to be true to himself first.

He watch as Sam drove away with the same worried frown he had wore when he walk in a hour earlier. Jacob pick up the bill and walk over to the waitress. He smiled at her. She was new. She had dark brown hair that was held up in a pony tail. Her body was mouth watering even under the silly uniform. He flirted with her for a few minutes before he left after paying the bill and obtaining her phone number.

"Bella seriously this is what you consider the right thing to do?" Alice cried out as she look at the pamphlets that were scatter all over the small kitchen table.

"Yes I do. I want this." Bella stood firmly with her hands on her hips as she stare boldly into the eyes of her best friend. She knew that Alice could not possibly understand why she needed this so badly. She also knew that Alice who grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth did not understand that not everyone got their prince charming and the opportunity to sit at home leisurely while they pop out children. No, she had manage to finish college on her own, thank god for scholarships and loans. She then went out and manage to get a good paying reliable job. She thought she had the right guy in her life. She had even allow herself to start picking out future wedding gown possibilities when he suddenly announce that marriage was not in his plans for the future. He wanted to live more and see the world. Bella understood his dreams so she politely show him the door and ask him to never call her again. She had thrown away two years of her life with the jerk. She was no longer going to wait for a husband and the white picket fence fantasy. She wanted a baby and she was going to do it on her own. This way there would be no disagreements over the child's wealth fare and future choices. She would be his or her sole parent and therefore she or he would be her whole world and she theirs. She did not need a man to help raise her child. This was a different world from when her parents were growing up. She knew they would be shock and perhaps even frighten for her but she would show them that she was capable of doing this all by herself.

"I can't believe you. I mean sure I knew that Edward was a nice guy and I even saw glimpse of a possible life for you two. Why did you give him a ultimatum? He would have come around eventually to your way of thinking if you had not force him to make a choice that very second." Alice sighed heavily. She love Bella more than anyone but sometime the girl gave her migraines when she got into her stubborn streak.

"Look, I am twenty-five years old. I am not getting younger. I don't want to be so old that I can't play with my children or connect to them. I want this now. It is all part of my plan. Okay so I had to alter it some. No husband by twenty-five but I can still have my baby." Bella look at Alice with starry eyes as she imagine what her future unborn child would look like.

"Your parents are going to shit on their selves when they discover what you have done." Alice warn her as a smile spread across her face as she imagine their expressions when Bella explain what she had done. It was so unlike Bella that it was almost hilarious. Alice hated to admit it but she was rather proud that Bella consider doing something so brave and independent but on the other hand she was putting a lot on her plate for someone so young.

"So are you going to help me with this or not?" Bella sighed as she blew a loose piece of hair from her face.

"YOU SO KNOW IT!" Alice squeal loudly as she embraces Bella tightly. Bella relax's as she felt the victory of winning this battle. Her parents would be another story but by the time they were informed the deed would be done. She would not need their approval. She would just need them to understand and eventually come to see how this is a good thing for her and her baby.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Alice ask excitedly as she pulled out the information sheet on donors. It gave facts about them with out using their real identities.

"I don't know. I want someone who is intelligent, funny, and has dark eyes. I think guys with dark eyes are sexy." Bella said with a dreamily smile on her face.

"I think we could have a problem." Alice wrinkle her nose as she read the list.

"What?" Bella frown.

"How do we know any of these facts are true? I mean some stupid young college geek could needed some funds and decided to donate some of his sperm and then wrote that he was a jock instead of the true genius he is. I mean your kid could come out with allergies and need glasses instead of muscular and healthy." Alice cringed at her own theory.

"Well …surely they do some sort of background on them." Bella chewed on her lower lip as she pondered the question.

"Honey I doubt that. I mean some young guy walks in and they hand him a chart and then he goes and pumps off in a plastic cup with some help of some poor excuse of porn. He gets his needs fulfilled and he gets paid for it. I doubt the guy considers being truthful a priority or a responsibility." Alice pressed her lips tightly together as she watch Bella consider these facts. She was not trying to talk her out of this but she thought she should consider all the facts before she jumped full in.

"EWWW." Bella shriek as she sat throwing down the sheet of paper and stares off in the room for a moment. She hated when Alice pointed out the obvious questions she should have thought of already.

"Damn it Alice." Bella mutters as she stands up and walks to the kitchen to pour a refill of wine. She sips leisurely on the red wine before she walks back into the room where Alice is back to scanning the donors information.

"Here is one that I would put in my top twenty." Alice began to read out the information while Bella listen. Bella smile despite the fears that were starting to brew in her head. What if she did pick the wrong type of donor and her child ended up being some odd specimen? Who could she blame but herself for having a weird and or worse sick child to raise on her own. She knew she was thinking selfishly. She would not care about any of the childs flaws. After all it was getting her as a mom. She was far from perfect. She could name off at least ten serious flaws of her own.

"Put it over here." Bella took the paper and made a clear spot on the coffee table for the ones they would consider.

"So do you want just caucasian guys? I mean there are some here that are Italian ethic and Hispanic and hey even Chinese. What sort of baby do you want?" Alice smirk as she look at this whole ordeal as rather fun.

"I don't know." Bella answer honestly as she sat down next to Alice.

"Well you need to know." Alice point out the obvious.

"Duh." Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Okay lets just read these and you tell me which ones you want in the consider pile then we will eliminate some. Until we manage to find the "one" for you." Alice giggled as she reach out to grab her glass of wine.

"Thanks Alice. It means a lot to me that your helping me." Bella smiled warmly at her best friend.

"Hey anything I can do for my future godchild." Alice's eyes sparkle at the title.

Bella laughed. She knew that Alice would expect no less since she was after all Alice and Jasper's godmother for their two sons, Roman and London.

"Alright lets get this done. I will need to go home before ten or Jasper will make me pay a hefty price later." Alice smile mischievously.

Bella rolled her eyes. She knew that Alice wore the pants in that relationship. She had Jasper whipped. Alice respected her husband, loved him but she was not the type to be bossed around by anyone. Jasper seemed to be content with his role in their relationship. They had gone out for four years before they got married. A year later and two days after their anniversary they welcome Roman into the world. Another year and half they had London. Alice was the proudest and most demanding pregnant woman Bella had ever met. Jasper would make two am runs for any flavor of ice-cream she craved. They share the responsibilities of staying up with the boys and changing diapers. Jasper was thrilled at the thought of taking care of them. While their other friends, Rosalie and Emmett argue constantly about who did more for their daughter, Emmalie. Bella was the only one who was single and had no children. She would no longer be childless. She would be single but hey you couldn't win them all she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any rights to these wonderful characters: Thank you again guys :)

Chapter Two:

Bella and Alice had listened to the doctor go over all the details of the procedure and what would happen if she did not conceive the first time. She hated to think of dishing over more of her savings if it did not happen the first time around. The doctor felt comfortable that with Bella's health and her ability to conceive she would not need a second round. Unlike most women who came in she had no serious health factors that prevented her from conceiving or childbearing. She knew she must seem selfish to the couples who sat in the waiting room with ominous looks on their faces.

"Now Bella have you chosen your donor yet?" The doctor ask with a knowing smile.

"Sorta. I am down to the top ten." Bella confessed as Alice sighed.

"It's harder than you thought." He stated as he wrote in her chart.

"Yes. I was just curious if you do a background check on the donors?" Bella ask cautiously as she saw his eyebrow shift. Alice burst out laughing. Bella poke her side with her elbow. Alice stop laughing abruptly as she rub the sore spot.

"Not exactly. I can tell you that we check for only the healthiest and strongest sperm before it gets on that list." The doctor replied with a tight grin.

Bella knew he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"I told you." Alice whisper with a evil grin on her face.

"Do you have any other questions?" The doctor ask patiently as he glance back and forth between them.

"No. If I do I will call." Bella stood up abruptly. Alice follow her out of the room.

They waited until they had enter the elevator before they spoke.

"So when is your next time of conception?" Alice whisper to Bella. There was only two other people in the elevator but she knew that Bella was self conscious about this sorta of stuff and would die of embarrassment if she thought everyone knew what she was doing.

"Two weeks. I have to have a choice by then. If not then I have another month to wait. Honestly I can't afford to continue these appointments. I say I just do it and get it over with." Bella spoke low.

"You make it sound like your pulling off a band aid." Alice chuckle.

"Whatever?" Bella rolled her eyes as she thought of all the things she should do before her two weeks were up. She needed a girls night out. She knew that once she had the procedure she would not be able to drink or go out and dance all night. She would need to stay home for a few days and rest up. The doctor said that it help to be stress free when trying to conceive. She was not sure how that was possible when you were waiting for a sign if you were pregnant or not.

"How about we go out this weekend. I thought perhaps we could go dancing and do something crazy. I mean in two weeks I will be confined to my apartment and if I get pregnant then the next nine months I won't be in the mood to do much." Bella thought out loud.

"You crack me up. Being pregnant does not mean you can't have fun. You just can't do as much." Alice laugh. Alice understood her fears. She had felt the same way when she discovered she was six weeks pregnant with Roman. Luckily her doctor had been patient and had a wonderful sense of humor when handling her not once but twice.

"What are you going to do about work?" Alice ask curiously. Bella was a hard worker. She was also throwing herself into her work rather than fun. She wondered if Bella had considered this would change how much work she could do and raise one child.

"I am staying with the Publishing house. I can do work from home if my pregnancy becomes risky. I already read all the books on what to expect. I have to say at first I was a little fearful but then I realize that these were slim chances they were speaking of. Still, Marian would never ever let me go just because I got pregnant. I do too much for her." Bella answered proudly.

"True." Alice agreed.

They step into the lobby preparing to go to the parking lot when Alice spotted one of the most handsome Native Americans she had ever seen in her life. She then noted he was being followed by a couple. She noted they were also Native Americans. She wonder if they were related? Alice nudge Bella as she glance over at the tall, dark and handsome guy walking toward them.

"Honey I hope he is a donor on your list." Alice giggled.

Bella's cheeks burned brightly. He was definitely a rare commodity. She found herself breathless when his eyes caught hers. He smiled. She saw the most pearly white teeth she had ever seen on a guy. She felt her entire body tingle when he gave her a quick wink before he stepped into the elevator. Alice stepped in front of her and closed her mouth.

"Bella honey your drooling. I think you two just eye fucked one another." Alice said as she pretends to wipe drool from Bella's chin.

"Damn he was hot. Stop that." Bella shook her head as she step out of the fantasy that had just popped into her head. She had to admit she would not have minded conceiving a child with that stranger. Only thing was she would want to procreate in the flesh rather than a cup and tube.

"Come on. We need to go and look at that list. Maybe we can find him on it." Alice teased as she led Bella out of the building and down the parking lot.

Jacob knew he should feel guilty somehow for flirting openly with the pale skin brunette moments before they step into the elevator to talk to Emily's doctor about the procedure he had finally agreed to commit to. Then it dawned on him that he had done nothing wrong. Emily was not his wife. He was just a sperm donor nothing more. After he left his donation with the doctor he would no longer have any reason to come back. He had no reason or right to ask about the pregnancy. He would, no could not push the issue on Sam. He knew it was killing him as it was to have him to donate the one thing that he could not do. Jacob had asked him twice if he was sure that the doctors knew what they were talking about? Sam expressed adamantly they tried for three years nonstop with no luck. The doctors found nothing wrong with Emily. He refuse to be analyzed. Sam had explained to Emily that if she came back normal then it was obvious that he was the defect. He did not need any doctor picking and probing him to know that answer.

Jacob walked into the doctors office that was colored brightly with yellows, reds, and greens. He wondered if they did this to try and brighten up the patients. All the faces before him look gloomy and scared. He felt horrible for them. He pray that he was never in this predicament with his future wife. He smiled inwardly since he knew that if things went well this would not be the problem since his sperm count was already checked out and he been given a check of approval by Emily's doctor.

Their time came to see the doctor. Jacob followed Emily and Sam into the room. A few seconds later a tall lanky man with round dark black glasses walk in with a chart. He reached out and shook all of their hands before he sat down on the small bar stool.

"Okay, so I see you guys have agreed to the procedure and have chosen your own personal donor." The doctor glance over at Jacob with a nod. Jacob nodded back.

"Jacob had some questions." Emily explained as she bit down hard on her tongue. She was torn between relief and anger toward the situation that Sam was forcing her into. She was relieved that Sam had chosen another native American to be the sperm donor she just wish it had been anyone but Jacob. Her cousin, Leah had secretly been madly in love with him. If she learned that Emily was having his child she would flip out. Then there was his family to consider. The Black family history came from great chiefs. She knew her child would be gifted as well as consider royalty in their tribe if the truth came out. She also knew that Billy would have a fit not to be close to his grandchild. He adored and spoiled his daughters two children already. Jacob being his only son and the heir would no doubt cause Jacob's children to be even higher up the totem pole when it came to pride and affection from Billy Black.

"Understandable." The doctor nodded his head as he look directly at Jacob.

"How many times do I donate?" Jacob coughed nervously. Sam rolled his eyes while Emily bit down on the corner of her lip.

"Well, hopefully you will only need one visit." The doctor replied with a serious expression on his face.

"Will you use all of it?" Jacob ask curiously.

Sam gazed at Jacob with a bewildered look.

"I'm asking because I was wondering what will happen to what you don't use. I don't want extra children out there someday." Jacob explain as he blush slightly.

"I understand your concern. Once we know that conception has taken place we will destroy any remains." The doctor replied.

"Oh. Okay." Jacob sighed heavily.

"Anything else?" The doctor smile halfheartedly. He understood Jacob's concerns on the matter.

"Nope. I feel good about it." Jacob smiled affectionately toward Emily and then saw Sam's frown. He stopped smiling and sat up straighter. He had to keep this in a business tone he told himself. He did not want to rub Sam the wrong way about this topic. He understood his frustration.

"Okay. In two weeks Emily you will need to come in for the procedure. Jacob we need you to go to this address and make your…um..donation for us." He gave Jacob a sheet of paper with the address and hours of operations for the sperm bank.

"Thank you doctor." Sam stood up and shook his hand. Jacob nodded at him before he walked out of the room. Emily smiled at him as she took her husbands hand and squeezed it gently.

Once they were inside the elevator, Sam punched Jacob.

"What was that for?" Jacob cried out in pain.

"HOW MANY TIMES?" Sam rolled his eyes as his face burn red.

"I wasn't sure. I mean I didn't want to look stupid and not give enough." Jacob replied as Emily turn her head away. She was laughing inside but did not want Sam or Jacob see. She knew that Sam was upset enough about all of this. Still it was rather a funny thing to ask, actually it was such a Jacob thing that made it so hilarious.

"Sorry." Jacob glance over at Emily who kept her head turned away. He felt like a jackass. He hoped he had not embarrassed her too much.

"It's okay." Emily mumbled.

They remain quiet until they step out into the lobby. Sam had plans to take Emily to a restaurant in town before they return home. Jacob shook Sam's hand and hugged Emily before he left to go meet some friends uptown.

"Don't be so angry at Jacob. He was just being Jacob ." Emily stated as she slip into the truck next to her husband.

"I know. I just…well…I wish it was me doing this for you baby." Sam held her hand as they drove away.

"Me too." She whisper.

Bella look around the club and felt her heart beating rapidly. She had drank down six shots and they had only been at the club for a hour. She was hoping to get some action tonight. She wanted to have some pure fun before she settle down in the role of motherhood. She knew her love life would have its limits once she was titled single mom.

"Girlfriend you look good in that skirt." Josie slurred as she eyed Bella up from head to toe.

Bella blushed. She knew that Josie was bisexual but she was also one of her dearest friends from work. They were inseparable in the office place. Josie could always brighten up her day when she was stuck reading a hundred manuals a day.

"Thanks." Bella muttered as she rub her hands up and down the silky material. It was one of the outfits that she had actually splurged on. Alice had insisted that it was a outfit made for her to find the perfect sex object in. Bella had to admit it did make her feel sexier. Normally she wore a pair of slacks with a button up shirt to work while she sat behind her desk. She rarely wore makeup. She had no need to. No one of any importance ever saw her. Her job was to read manuals that came across her desk. She checked them for errors. It was rather a dull job. Although when she did manage to come across a really good read she enjoyed knowing she was the first to read a potential best seller. It was heartbreaking when her editor would decline one of those books based on its popularity. She would remind Bella that if the genre was not selling they could not afford to take a risk on it. Occasionally she would refer them to another publishing house that focused on that particular genre.

Bella had opted to leave her hair down tonight. She had put on makeup with dark eyeliner to make sure her eyes popped tonight. She wanted to catch someone's eye. Even drunk she knew to be choosy before she crawl into bed with a total stranger. She had not been with anyone since Edward and her had begun dating a few years back. She had been devoted to him. Thinking of Edward made her stomach knot up. He had been so perfect for her. They would have surely made a beautiful child together. She had brought up the discussion with him more than once but he would always say that they should wait and see where their relationship took them. Well, he was no longer in the picture and she was going to have a baby by an anonymous male. She knew it would freak out all of her friends, co-workers, and her family once they learned what she had done. Alice was the only one who knew beforehand. She wanted to keep it that way until the deed was successful.

"Look at that hunk." Alice stood up and pointed toward a group of guys standing in a group by the bar.

"Which one?" Bella shouted as she laugh at Alice's serious face.

"The dark haired one." Alice's eyes grew wide.

"Dear lord Alice what is with you and tall and dark guys lately?" Bella choked on her drink as she spotted a guy that look similar to the one she had seen earlier in the day at the doctor office.

"I don't know. He is hot." Alice fan herself as she slurp down on her martini.

Bella had to admit he did look impressive from the distance she was standing at. She also had to remind herself that after a few more shots she would think anyone was good looking enough. She was nervous. She had been with only two guys in her entire lifespan. She was acting entirely out of character. She made sure not to tell her friends what she had plan to do tonight. She knew they would make it worse. She wanted to pick up a stranger and have crazy sex with him. Nothing more. She knew they would find this situation incredibly funny. Bella was very serious and always thought out everything before she took even one step. So for her to act irrational and spontaneous would just blow their minds. She also knew if she chicken out no one would tease her. They had no clue to her true purpose for this trip to the club tonight. She smiled evilly as she spied the hot guy glancing in her direction. She look around her to make sure he was not checking out anyone else. She hoped that his smile was for her. She pick up the shot glass and swallow it swiftly before she pulled Josie out onto the dance floor with her. She knew that Josie would dance provocatively with her. It would make the guys watch them. She needed to get some attention. She just hoped it would get the hot dark guys interest enough so he would come over to her.

Jacob was glad that he agreed to tonight's outing. After the uncomfortable visit to the doctor office he needed to unwind. He needed to remind himself he was still very single and not a parent. He was going to have fun. He deserve it. Between the phone calls with Sam, the hectic work load at work, and his ex-girlfriend calling him

"Man, check them out." Grant gasped as he watch the two young women dancing dirty together. He wasn't sure who he wanted more the short brunette or the slender blonde. They were both sexy in their own way.

"Shit." Jacob gulped hard as he watch the heat stir up on the dance floor. His entire body went stiff. He had been watching the brunette moments earlier. He couldn't help but think she looked familiar. As many bars as he had been too it would not be surprising to learn that he had seen her before tonight.

"I know. I'm going to hit on that." Grant tilted his pelvis area looking like he was screwing the air.

Jacob laughed at him.

"Which one?" Jacob ask curiously as he stared hard at the two women.

"Damn…hard too choose I'm going to take them both if I can." Grant smiled wickedly as he lick his lips.

"You couldn't handle both of them." Jacob sighed as he rolled his eyes at Grant.

"Shit. You don't know about my skills." Grant's eyebrows shot up.

"What the fuck ever." Jacob gulp down his beer as he watch the women rubbing up together. He notice the way the blonde was looking down at the brunette with a serious passionate look. He wonder if they were both lesbians? Would be just his luck these days. He decided that the brunette did not look as into the blonde. She smile at her friend but there was no desire on her face. She seem to enjoy the dance but it was more for fun than sex.

"I bet I can get the brunette to give me her phone number." Grant challenged.

"Shit. I can do better than that. I bet I can get her in my bed." Jacob challenged back.

"No fucking way. She looks too smart for that." Grant laugh.

"Okay, you try to get the blonde in bed while I get the brunette." Jacob offered.

"I can get them both but hey I will take the challenge. If you fail then you have to at least give me the brunette's phone number." Grant set out of the rules.

"Why would you want her number?" Jacob frown.

"Trust me if you strike out with her then I know I have a shot." Grant smirked.

"What the hell? I don't get you." Jacob punched Grant before setting his empty beer bottle down on the counter and considering how he was going to set this up so he was the winner.

"I'm telling you the girl is sexy and smart. There is no way she is the type to jump in bed with a perfect stranger." Grant sighed as he followed Jacob onto the crowded dance floor. Grant knew who Jacob was approaching but did not want to tell him about the personal knowledge he had on this particular girl. He was close friends with her ex-boyfriend. He work in the same office with the guy. He knew how long it had taken Edward to score with her. There was no way that a guy even as good-looking and as nice as Jacob would convince a girl like Bella Swan to seduce her for one night of fun. In fact if the rumor was true she had thrown Edward out because he would not make a commitment to her. Grant suddenly realized he should have made a money bet on this challenge. He would have been a little more wealthier before he left the club. When he saw the blonde glancing over him he knew he was going to win his part in this challenge. She was definitely giving him the look that made his dick hard in his pants. Yeah, poor Jacob would fail for sure. He smile at the bright side. He would get laid and by tomorrow he would have Bella's phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to say thank you to those of you who have joined as well as sent me some sweet feedback! You guys are the best ever!

I do not own the characters...just the brilliant storyline...lol

:) xoxox August

It Takes Two: Chapter 3

Bella watch as he made his way across the dance floor. She tried to look away. She did not want him to know she was dancing for him. She wanted to play hard to get. He did not need to know she was a sure thing tonight. Wrapping her hands around Josie's hips she grinded up against her. Bella thought she heard Josie moan over the loud music. She twisted her head back and look up into the dark blue eyes of her co-worker. Josie smile seductively at her. Bella felt her stomach clench. Did Josie understand she was doing this for a stranger? Was she leading her on? Bella did not want to hurt her friend. Making eye contact with Josie she then glance in the direction of her tall dark stranger and his fair skin friend. She smirk inwardly. He was bringing a co-pilot. She wonder if the friend was for Josie? When she look back up at Josie she saw the sparkle in her eye. She understood Bella's plan. Bella was relieved. She was also excited.

Josie's hands slid down her waist and onto her thighs. She was pulling her skirt up enough to let everyone see nearly all of Bella's legs and hip. Bella lick her lips as she lean back into Josie's embrace. She closed her eyes and exhale. Slowly she open her eyes to see her stranger standing in front of her. His eyes were piercing into her very soul. She trembled inwardly and outwardly. His hand reach out wrapping around the back of her neck as he pulled her away from Josie and pulled her up close to him. Bella place her hands over his hard chest. She gulp hard as she felt the outline of ripples beneath his chest. Her hands roam down to his stomach. She felt him clench. She smiled wickedly at him as she lick her lips staring straight into his dark brown eyes. His lips curl up slightly. Bella's pulse quickened. He was playing a game like herself. She knew she was probably going to get burnt but for once she threw caution to the wind.

His thigh separated her legs pressing up against her pelvis. She gasp as he move his leg higher causing friction. She gulp as she felt the tingling sensation course down from the top of her spine, flow down into the center of her womanhood and then landing at the tip of her toes. She slid her hands up until they wrap around his thick neck. She continue to keep her eyes lock with his. His hands slid down her sides, grazing her ribs making her tremble again. Then his large dark hands push the edge of her top up just enough so that he could wrap them around her hips. His hands felt intensely warm against her cool skin. Together they began to move to the rhythm of the song. Bella wanted to glance back to see if his friend had indeed began dancing with Josie but it was like she was in a trance. She could not move her head if she tried.

The touch of his leg against her black silky thong was driving her crazy. She could feel the warmth of his leg against her privates. She found herself licking her lips nonstop and wishing she had another shot. She was thirsty. She was hot. She was definitely cumming all over his thigh. His facial expression never change. He just kept looking at her as if he was devouring her with just his eyes. She suddenly felt woozy. The friction rose up until she closed her eyes as little fireworks went off in her head. She had definitely climaxed just from his thigh pressing back and forth against her. When she open her eyes he was smiling down at her. She gulped hard. The smile was rather scary. He was not going to kill her kind of smile but more like he knew what he had cause to happen between her legs. He had a dominating presence about him. She sense he was not the type of man who listen to anyone. He was a very "in charge" sort of guy. She normally stay away from bossy types. However when she look deeper into his eyes she also sense he was a giver as well as a taker when it came to his lover technique. She knew her friends would die laughing if she told them how she pick up on that vibe. Still, her instincts were normally on target.

The song came to an end. He took his hands off of her hips and took a slow step back from her. Bella flashed him a bewildered smile. Was he going to take her out of here? Was he waiting on her to make the next step? She glance over at her friends table and saw they were all gawking at her. She felt her cheeks start to burn when she realized she had forgot they were at the club with her. No doubt if she walk over to the table they would hoard her with questions and dirty remarks about her behavior. She glance behind her and saw Josie waving at her as she was being led off the dance floor by the strangers friend.

She was not sure what to do. This was that point of no return. Was she ready to go home with a stranger? Was she ready to have meaningless sex? Was she even capable of it? Would she regret it tomorrow? She closed her eyes as the questions began to bombard her mind. Then after a count of ten she open her eyes to find him staring at her with a knowing look.

"Hold on." Bella demanded as she slip away from him. She walk over to the table where she had left her purse and jacket.

"Holy fuck Bella!" Alice cried out.

"Our girl Bells gets dirty on the dance floor." Emmett roar with laughter as Rosalie shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

"I'll call you guys later." Bella announced as she pick up her purse and wave at them.

She was halfway to Jacob when she peek a look behind her. All of her friends stood with their jaws hanging wide open. Bella laugh as she took her strangers hand and nodded her head. He waved at her friends as he led her out of the crowded loud club. Once they step outside Bella felt the chill of the night air hit her. She rub her arms as she prepare herself for the one craziest night of her life.

"Hold on." Jacob squeeze her hand gently before slipping into the parking lot. A few seconds later he return to the front steps of the club.

Bella look at him with pure fear and shock on her face. The man drove a motorcycle. Of course he did. A guy like that had to have something really fast and expensive to drive around on.

"Are you scared?" He asked as he smile gently at her.

Bella's eyes widen at that question. She was scared about several different things at the moment. First of all his bike. Her father was a sheriff and he use to refuse to let her ride on motorcycles from all the accidents he had seen he was terrified of her being in a wreck. Secondly she was afraid because she was about to go somewhere alone with someone whom she knew nothing about. Third, if she did manage to have sex with this man would she survive it? Would she be able to pretend that it was okay to give her body away for just pure pleasure? Was it really any different than being in a relationship? After all she had waited nearly six months before she slept with Edward and after a few years of being together they discover that they were not in the same place in their lives. What harm could do it do to sleep with this man for one night? It was not like she was be struck down by lightning. She needed to live a little. In two weeks she was going to become pregnant and moments like this would never happen again. She would not be able to do this as a mother. She was too good for one night stands as it was but to be someone's mother and do it was just not her nature.

"Yeah." Bella agreed as she glance away shyly.

"Don't be. I wont hurt you." His eyes show his sincerity. Bella gulped hard.

"Here." He handed her a helmet. She place it on her head then look back at the club one final time before she slip onto the back seat. She felt the vibrations of the bike coursing up and down her spine. When he rev up the motor she squeezed him hard. She could hear him laughing as they sped away into the night.

She felt her body starting to relax despite the few curves that made her stomach feel like she was on a roller coaster ride. Then she found herself in front of a security gate. He punch in a few numbers. The gates began to slow openly. Bella look around his shoulder and was stun. Her stranger lived in a terribly nice neighborhood. In fact her boss lived in one just like it. She glance around hoping this was not the same community. She would absolutely die if Marian saw her riding on a motorcycle dressed like a hooker. In a month when she explain she was pregnant Marian would not be surprised she laugh to herself.

They drove pass a few houses before they came to a dead end. Pulling up in a long driveway Bella glance around nervously. The landscape was beautifully and delicately done. It show that someone had care enough to put everything in the perfect spot. She was surprise at how much she could see this late at night. Looking around she realize there were several solar lights place around the large yard. She was impressed.

Her stranger turned off the bike and then slipped off. Bella sat there frozen. She knew he was waiting on her to get off too. She chewed on her lower lip as she began to sober up enough to ask herself what she was doing here?

"It's okay. We made it alive." He chuckle as he extended her his hand. Bella sat there for a second before she look up at him. His eyes exposing a softer side to him. She felt butterflies swirling in her stomach.

"Thanks." Bella finally manage to speak as she allow him to help her off the bike. She took off the helmet handing it back to him. He held onto it as he led her with the other hand to the front door. After unlocking the door she followed him inside. He reset the security alarm before turning on the lights. Bella felt like she was in a different world. The house was not enormously large but it definitely had warmth to it. She liked the vibrant colors. She smiled despite the fear that was choking her.

He sat the helmet and keys down on a table close to the door.

"Are you thirsty?" He offered as he led her into the kitchen area.

When he flip on the lights Bella was once against stun at how elegant and yet homey everything look in the white and yellow painted kitchen.

"Sure." Bella muttered.

Opening the stainless double door fridge he pulled out a couple of beers.

"Hope this is okay?" He offered.

She took it greedily. She needed alcohol and fast. Everything inside of her was screaming to leave now. She just felt like this whole ordeal was surreal to her. She was with a deadly gorgeous guy inside of her almost dream home. It was just odd.

She open the bottle and began to guzzle it down. She look up and saw he had cock a eyebrow as he watch her guzzle the drink down.

"I was thirsty." Bella explain as she wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I can see that." Jacob chuckled. He suspected she was nervous. He was surprised at his sudden nervousness as well. At the club she seem more brazen. To look at her now he was starting to wonder if she had ever had sex at all. She had that virgin look in her eyes. He was curious. What had caused her to be so shy suddenly?

Jacob took a long swig before he set it down on the counter. He took her drink and place it next to his. Cupping her face in between his hands he look deep into her eyes. He saw the fear, excitement, and something else reflecting from the prettiest pair of light brown eyes he had ever seen before. She suddenly appear so fragile to him. He lean in and place a soft gentle on her pink coated lips. When he look back down at her, her eyes were close tightly. He wonder if she was having second thoughts. He could understand and even respect that. However now that he had tasted her lips he was even more curious to know what it would be like to kiss her mouth the way a lover would.

Leaning back down he push her lips open gently with his tongue. He heard a low sigh escape her mouth just as his tongue slip inside. She tasted sweeter than he could have dream of. Their tongues began to dance with one another as if they had always been kissing. He step up closer to her. His body tingled as her hands trembled as she place them on his chest. He did not feel her pushing away but instead exploring his body. He was so relieved. He wasn't sure how he would react if she suddenly inform him she had indeed change her mind. He wanted her. He had plenty of experience with women. Yet this one made him feel like it was the first time he had ever had sex. He was suddenly unsure of how far he should go or how fast he should take this moment with her.

Breaking away from her mouth his lips slid to the side of her face, making a trail down to the side of her neck. His tongue lash back and forth. Sucking softly on her neck he felt her shiver in his arms. Her hands slid around to his backside, she pulled his shirt loose as her hands slid underneath the material touching his flesh. He felt his blood boiling from her mere touch. He reached up and began to push up the shirt that was a barrier between him and his touch. He wanted to feel her bare flesh against his hand. His mouth found hers again as he kissed her deeper and harder. His hands roamed up her bare stomach until it found the lacy material of her bra. He circled his thumbs around the material. He felt her taunt nipples poking against the material. He heard her moan into his throat as she press her body harder against him.

He felt himself growing so hard by her touch that he fear that he might explode right there in the kitchen with his pants still snugly on. This woman was creating a turmoil of emotions through out his entire body. He was on fire, he was excited, he was scared, he was thrilled that she wanted him the way he wanted her. It was so overwhelming he was sure that if he did not get her clothes off soon he might finish before he even truly got started.

"Ahhh…" She cried out as he pulled the material down so his fingers could flicker her perky nipples. He twisted them just enough to give her pleasure. Her mouth slip away as she cried out in pleasure. He smile down at her as her eyes open up exposing the raw passion she was experiencing.

Jacob watch as her tongue darted out of her tasty mouth to lick her lips. He knew he had to see her naked. He had to look at what she was tempting him with on the dance floor. Her body. He slip his hands out from under her shirt. For a second he saw her disappointed frown before he pull her shirt up over her head. He look at the black lacy bra. Her nipples were expose where he had pull the material down. He gulp hard. He told himself he had to take his time. He did not want to frighten her but the perky pink nipples was to hard not to resist. He swiftly drop his head as he mouth capture one of the perky nipples. He suck hard before his tongue began to flicker it. She cried out again. Her hands were squeezing his hips as she bucked underneath him. He bit down just enough to give her pleasure.

"Oh god please….more…." Bella murmured as she felt the entire room spinning around her. His mouth was so warm and velvety to her breast. She suddenly realize she wanted him buried deep within her. She wanted him like she had never wanted another man before. She knew nothing about him. He was a total stranger and yet her body responded as if it belong to him. He seem to know just how to touch her to make her dizzy with pleasure. She was thrilled. She was frighten out of her fucking mind. Yet she stood there praying that he took his clothes off soon and threw her down on his wooden floor and screwed her brains out. She did not care about tomorrow. Hell, she did not care about now. She just had to have him tonight.

His mouth found her other nipple. He began to ravish it with just as much attention as he had done the first one. She was quivering nonstop. Her entire body was shaking from the bliss of his touch.

When his mouth freed her she began to anxiously unbuttoning his shirt. She ogle at his dark, muscular chest and then look into his eyes. She was sure he saw the contentment she felt. He was beautiful. He was too perfect for any man to possibly be. She reach out with her tongue and lick his chest. His hands slid into her hair. He grip her hair with just the right pressure that she felt dirty but wanted. While she lick his muscles and his nipples her hands slid down unbuttoning his jeans. She push the denim away exposing his dark blue boxers underneath. Her hand slid underneath the band. She felt the warm hardness of him. She heard him moaning as she began to stroke him slowly. His grip tighten in her hair. She winced but the pain was far more pleasurable than hurtful.

"Yes…." He exhaled as she slip the boxers down to his knees. She look up at him for a moment before she stared at his manhood. He was definitely larger than she had ever been with. Although she had only been with two guys before him she was wondering if you put the two dicks together if they would equal this bad boy. He was also thick but not so thick that it would hurt more than create satisfaction. Her mouth swallowed the tip. He hissed as his stomach suck in. She knew he was astonished by her sudden brazen move. She sucked on his cock harder before allowing it to slide down further into her mouth and deep into her throat.

"Fuck….fuck…." He began to vocalize in a rasping tone as she tried to take him as far as she could without choking on him. Bella let his member slide out of her mouth, taking her tongue licking the tip and then the sides while her hands caress him at the same time. She could hear his heavy breathing. Letting her eyes slide up his stomach to his chest, then finally meeting his eyes that held so much passion that in that one look she almost came right then. She had definitely gone past the point of return. There was no way this man was going to let her leave his house before he place this large thing between her milky white thighs.

"Fuck me now….fuck me hard." Bella heard the obscenities flow out of her mouth with such ease it frightened her. She did not like dirty talk when she made love with someone. This was not love making. This was pure adulterated sex. She wanted it. She wanted all of it. She plan on having every inch of this man over and over again before she found her way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

When she woke up the next morning she felt like someone had hit her over the head. Her entire body was sore. She moan as she tried to pry her eyes open. She notice the vaulted ceiling above her. She cringe as she tried to remember where she was. Her bedroom did not have vaulted ceilings. Blinking a few times she manage to open her eyes wider and focus more on her surroundings. She rub her forehead as a slow thud sound began to roll around her head.

She knew one thing for sure, she had drank far more than she had in a long time. Her goal had been to get drunk off her ass last night. She had been successful in that goal she noted to herself. Then it hit her like a sledge hammer. Her other primary goal had been to find some young stud and have a raunchy night of sex. She flew up in the bed pulling the sheet over her bare chest. She frantically look around the room. She was alone. She was also in someone else's room. It would appear she had succeeded in her second goal for the night. Her heart was beating heavy against her ribs. She closed her eyes as she tried to bring up a memory any memory of the night before.

She began to remember a motorcycle ride. She remember a kitchen. A cold hard wooden floor. Her legs over a pair of dark skin shoulders. She remember stairs. She felt herself blush as she remember what had been done to her on those stairs. She had indeed had sex. But with who?

"Shit Bella." She cried out in alarm as she scooted up in the bed and scan the room for her clothes.

She found her clothes neatly placed on a chair across the room. She listened closely. She did not hear any sounds. Where was her mystery lover? She chew nervously on her lip as she began to speculate if she could get to her clothes and have them on before anyone came to find her. She rub the back of her neck as she felt a stress headache approaching.

"Fuck." She whisper as she wrap the sheet around her and quickly tip toe to the other side of the room. She slip the skirt on under the sheet. Then slipping her bra on and her shirt she felt a little less frighten. Pulling the skirt up she place the panties on. She found her shoes sitting on the floor next to the chair. She had to admit who ever she had slept with had been courteous enough to make sure she did not have to go traipsing around the house in search of her clothes. She recalled having them taken off of her downstairs in the kitchen. Her cheeks burn redder as it all began to slip back into her mind.

They had literally screwed on his kitchen floor, counter, table and then made their way to the stairs where they had tried a few new moves there before they manage to get to this room. Where she had rode him so long and hard until she had passed out next to him. He had held her in his arms while she had curled up next to him like a cat. She had been so worn out and yet so content that she had not worried about calling Alice or even trying to get back home. She had not wanted to leave his bed or his touch. Now in the light of day she wonder if he was downstairs hoping she would get up and leave his house. She knew that was how it was suppose to go for one nightstands. At least that is what she had heard from her girlfriends and their boyfriends. This was a first for her. This was a last as well. It made her feel almost bittersweet about it all.

She open the door taking a quiet step out. She listen again for any sound that might clue her of the whereabouts of her stranger. Nothing. She frown. Had he left her all alone. She was not sure why but the thought of him abandoning her made her feel sad. She knew it was to be expected but it still stung her pride.

Then as she made her way to the top of the stairs she heard the sounds of dishes being bump up against each other. She got a whiff of fried bacon and biscuits. She smile. Her stomach growl. She reach down covering her abdomen wondering if food would be so wise after all she had drank last night. She cautiously went down the stairs. When she got to the landing she glance up at the stairs and began to remember the way he had spread her legs on these stairs and feasted on her. She knew she was crimson red as she remember the way his tongue had given her several orgasms before he had rolled her over on her knees and took her hard and deep on these very stairs.

Sex last night had been one of the best and most intense she had ever experienced. If one night stands were always this erotic she understood why most of her friends had done this several times. It had been an out of the world experience for her.

"Hey your up." She heard a deep, familiar voice from behind her. She jump slightly before turning her head to see her lover up and close as well as sober. She felt suddenly breathless. He was even better looking sober she thought to herself. She blink a couple of times before she allow herself to believe it had all been real and he was a man of flesh and blood and not some angel.

"Yeah." Bella nodded her head as she lick her lips anxiously. She could not resist staring at his full lips. Those lips had been all over her body last night. Those very lips had touch every inch of her. Those lips had made her scream out all night long. She suddenly had the urge to run her hands through his dark thick hair and kiss him. She knew it was not recommended for the morning after. Especially since she had not brought her toothpaste and mouthwash. She was sure her breath was deadly.

"I have breakfast. I was going to bring you some up." He inform her as he smile affectionately at her. She was surprised. None of her friends had ever shared a "breakfast after one night stand" story with her before. It was usually narrated to her that you got out of his or hers apartment as fast and as graceful as possible. She had never heard the tale of sharing breakfast or small talk with your strange lover.

"Thanks." Bella force a smile although she was frightened. She knew he was being polite to her but she was still a bit nervous by his kindness.

She follow him into the kitchen. He pull out a chair for her. Sitting down she look down at the white china plate in front of her. It had biscuits, bacon, and scramble eggs on it. There was glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee with two aspirins next to it.

Bella pick up the tiny white pills and glance questioningly up at him.

"Oh, thought you might need something to take the edge off. I think you had as much as I did to drink last night." He explain as he laugh softly. He sat down across from her with his own plate in front of him.

Bella sighed with relief as she swallow the pills down with the juice.

"So my name is Jacob. Jacob Black." He inform her as he lifted his fork up.

Bella pick up her own fork then glance at him with a genuine smile.

"I'm Bella Swan." She replied before digging into the eggs.

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Jacob broke the silence.

"I guess this feels awkward uh. I mean we did not even know our names last night and here we are sharing breakfast." Jacob stated.

"Yeah. I am a bit unsure of what happens now." Bella began to explain her lack of knowledge about one night stands.

"What do you mean?" He ask curiously.

"Well, honestly you are my first." Bella replied.

Jacob's eyes shot wide open. He gasp. Bella saw the fear in his face.

"YOUR. FIRST." Jacob's voice rose nervously.

"Yeah, my first one night stand." She repeated with confusion on her face.

"OH." Jacob laugh as he realize that he was not her "first" lover but her first one night stand. He felt suddenly less of an ass. He would never have continue to fuck her so hard and so repeatedly if he had known it was her first time ever. He knew that virgins were sore afterwards. At least that was what his friend had told him. He had never slept with one before. All the girls he had been to bed with had experience.

"What did you think I meant?" Bella chuckle as she saw the relief in his face and body.

"I thought you meant your first "ever"". Jacob replied.

"Oh, NO." Bella laugh with him. No, she would have never in a million years have given that special gift to a total stranger. Instead she had dated her boyfriend for nearly three years before she had given away to him the night after their Senior prom. He had been disappointed when she had inform her boyfriend that they could not have sex on prom night because everyone would expect it. Instead she had met up with him the following night and they had done it at a hotel on the outskirt of town. No one had been the wiser about it until her freshman year of college when she had cried on Alice's shoulder after he broke up with her due to their long distance relationship.

"What time is it?" Bella suddenly realize that she had not check her phone in her purse to see what time it was or how many messages she missed since her time spent with Jacob. Jacob. It was strange to put a name to the person who had turn her body inside and out last night.

"It is nearly eleven." He said as he lean over to look at the clock in the kitchen.

"Crap. I need to head home. I have a appointment at two." Bella wince as she recalled she had promise to go to the hair salon with Alice and Josie today. She also had to get a shower and change clothes before they were camped out at her front door or worse calling her father explaining how she had slipped out of a club with a total stranger and no one had heard from her since.

"Okay. Let me grab my keys." He jump up and stroll out of the kitchen.

Bella gulp hard. He look so good in his jeans and the simple black tight t-shirt. It was hard to believe that a guy as hot and as fit as he was had chosen to take her back to his place for a fuckfest. She was sure he could have had any of the young girls that had been in at the club last night. In fact she was surprise he had not chosen Josie instead of her. Most guys always went for her or Rosalie when she was with them. They were both tall, blonde, and had that model look about them. She was short, brunette and barely had enough on her chest to prove she was a girl next to them.

"Ready." He smiled warmly at her as he held a set of keys in his hand.

"Yes." Bella jump up from her seat and grab her purse.

She was trying to prepare herself for a ride on his motorcycle again. Last night had been easier since she was three sheets in the wind. In the brightness of the day she was not so sure if she would have her eyes open at all for this ride. He open a door that led them to his garage. She saw a jet black mustang.

He open her door for her. She frown at him. She also gave him a relieved smile. After he slip inside the drivers side he look at her.

"I figured you would not be in the mood for my bike." He explained as he squeezed her hand.

She laugh. She like how he was so relax with her despite the fact that they had shared such a intimate moment last night. She knew she would probably never see him again after today. It made her feel rather sad to look at it from that point of view but it was the harsh reality of the situation.

When they reach the security gate he turn toward her.

"Where to?" He ask.

"2233 Woodland Drive." She replied as she noted that he was still holding her hand.

They drove quietly to her house with him holding her hand. She tried to keep her head turn as she look out the window. She felt so awkward. She was not sure what was expected of her. She also kept wondering why he was being so nice and polite. When clearly he was suppose to act annoyed that he had to take her home. She was so confused by all of this.

When they pulled up into the driveway of her small townhouse she reach out to open her door when he tug on her hand making her turn around to flash him a puzzled look.

"Bella, it was nice meeting you. I had a good time. Its nice being someone's "first" for a change." He teased. Bella smile at him. He lean over and place a gentle kiss on her mouth. She felt her insides flutter. The man definitely had a magic touch.

"Thank you Jacob. I had a ….well…exceptional time myself." She blush before she lean over and kiss him back.

She then released her hand from his and grabbed her purse. She step out of the car and nearly skip to the front door. She walked inside, turning as she closed the door to look out of the peephole she saw that he had waited until she was safely inside before he put the car in reverse and drove away. She turned around and brace her back against the door. Closing her eyes tightly she allow her mind to recall every detail of his body. She saw flashes of them together. Their bodies entwined. Their mouths kissing and their tongues licking. She quivered. It was sad that he had to be so damn good looking. Now she knew what she would be missing. Before her sex life had been average, normal. Nothing so spectacular that she would regret becoming a single mother and not desiring her old life at all. A man like Jacob Black could make any woman wonder what it would be like to have him every night in her bed. He had been a phenomenal lover. She had been accurate about her assumption from the beginning of the night. He had definitely given as much as he received. He was a one of a kind. She told herself that maybe in a year or two after she had her life adjusted around her child and career she might find a man like Jacob to complete her life and her heart.

Jacob drove back toward his house wondering if he should have gotten her phone number. She had been a total surprise last night. At the club she had acted so experienced and outgoing. When they got back to his place she seem timid and shy suddenly. Once they began to kiss and make out she had open up and become the sex kitten he suspected she would be. There was moments when she even became dominate. He had been totally blown away by her. He had also sense then that this was not her typical sort of thing to do with a stranger. He normally did not either. He like getting to know his girl before he had sex with her.

When he woke up this morning and found her curled up against him. He had wanted so badly to wake up her up and screw her one more time. He knew she was tired. It was strange how he could not seem to get enough of her last night. It was like she was intoxicating. The more he touched her, tasted her, buried himself in her the more he wanted of her.

His phone began to rang. He look at the id and grimace as he saw Grant's name flashing on the screen. No doubt Grant would want all the details to prove he had in fact slept with the brunette. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to reveal to his friend. In fact a big part of him knew it would be a mistake to tell him that he slept with her at all. Besides he had not ask for her number. So he could not give it to Grant like they bargain. He hit the answer button.

"Hello." Jacob yawn.

"Hey man. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." Grant chuckle.

"I've been up sometime now." Jacob replied.

"Oh. So I take it you did not score with the lady last night." Grant question.

Jacob ponder the consequences if he reveal the truth to Grant. He really did not think he would ever see Bella Swan again. Yet he wanted to protect her reputation.

"Nah." Jacob lied.

"I knew it. Well, I did get lucky. Her friend was a wild child in the sack." Grant gloated.

Jacob rolled his eyes. He wonder if Grant was lying as well.

"So why were you so sure I would not score last night?" Jacob ask curiously.

"Okay let me be honest with you. I knew her sorta. I mean I know the guy she was in a relationship with. He works in my department. They had been dating for about three years I think. About two months ago he came to work looking pretty bad. Apparently she wanted to get married and start a family and he didn't. So she threw his ass out." Grant announced.

"Really." Jacob wanted to shout for joy. It was strange but he was glad to know she did not put up with anyone's crap.

"Yeah, anyways it took him like six months before he scored any off of her." Grant finished explaining why he was so sure of his bet.

"Oh." Jacob rolled his eyes. Grant had purposely challenged him knowing that Bella was not the easy type of girl. Jacob would normally have been slightly pissed but knowing that he had indeed slept with her he decided to let it slide. He would just make sure before he had any other bets with Grant he knew all the details beforehand.

"So where are you?" Grant ask.

"I'm heading home. I had a errand to run." Jacob lied again.

"Cool." Grant answered.

"Why?" Jacob turn into the security gate and saw Grant leaning against his truck next to it.

"Because I can't get inside until you let me." Grant wave at him.

Jacob just laugh as he punch in the code and driving into his community while Grant follow from behind. When they both pull into the driveway Grant got out wearing a shit eating grin.

"So give me her number." Grant demanded as he pull out his phone.

"I did not get her number." Jacob answer honestly.

"What ever! You and I both know you would not let a girl like that slip away with out at least getting her digits. What did you two do once you left the club?" Grant stare intensely at his friend.

"We stop at IHOP. After a cup of coffee we both sobered up enough. I drove her home and she went inside alone." Jacob hope his lie sounded reasonable.

"You fucking took her for a cup of coffee. Why the hell would you sober her up?" Grant shouted in dismay.

"Hey I don't take advantage of women." Jacob snorted.

"I have so much to teach you." Grant playfully rolled his eyes as he follow Jacob inside his house.

Jacob and Grant went inside to watch a game on his television. All day Jacob kept wondering what Bella was doing. Was she telling her girlfriends about their night together? He smiled thinking of how she would describe one of the most incredible nights he had ever had. Had it been truly good for her? He began to recall how she had cried out each time she had reach a orgasm and the way she kept her hands all over him. Yeah, he was sure she had enjoy every second of it. Glancing up at the clock he wonder if she would find it creepy if he just stop by sometime to see her and then maybe he would be able to get that phone number after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later…

Bella threw her red pen down on the top of her desk as she sighed heavily. She was trying to work but her mind kept going over all the details of the procedure she would be doing a week from today. She already made a appointment to meet with a ob/gyn who would deliver her baby once the conception was successful. She could not sleep last night so she got up and started taking stuff out of her spare room. Then with a pencil and paper she began to design some ideas for the perfect baby room.

She could not get Jacob Black out of her mind. One second she was drawing a forest scene with animals and the next she was thinking of how soft Jacob's lips were. She thought of how intense his kiss had been. She thought of about how he had held her hand while he drove her home.

When she return home that day Alice was already inside waiting on her.

"What the hell?" Alice shouted as she jump off the sofa racing to hold Bella's arms as she scan her from head to toe to make sure she was safe.

"Sorry. I …well…I was going to call you as soon as I got here." Bella gave her an apologetic smile.

"Girlfriend, when you go extreme you do it big." Alice sighed with relief knowing her best friend was safe.

"Sorry. I did not mean to make you worry. Everything just sorta happen and fast and yet slow." Bella smiled with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she thought of all the positions and places they had been together.

"Jesus! You so have that look." Alice cried out with a snort.

"What look?" Bella frown.

"You know the one where the girl went out and had some serious dirty sex." Alice wrap her arms around her chest as she stare hard at Bella.

"Honestly until this moment I had never experience anything remotely like that. I can now say I fall under that category." Bella smile proudly. Although a small part of her knew she should be ashamed for behaving so loosely.

"I want all the details after you take a shower." Alice led Bella to the bathroom while she went to the kitchen and grab her phone. She called her husband letting him know that she had found Bella at last. She knew Jasper was just as concerned as she had been. Bella was the serious type. She had never done anything remotely close to this before in all the years they had known her. They were worried she might freak out once she got alone with the man or worse she had to walk home alone after she fled the guys house. Instead she had follow through with her night of debauchery and he brought her home safely.

When Bella return dressed in fresh clothes and her hair up with a towel she found Alice looking down at her with a concern look.

"What?" Bella ask as she brace herself. Alice tended to have strange mood swings.

"On one hand I am so proud of you for doing something spontaneous. On the other hand you really scared me. I wasn't sure if you could follow through on it." Alice explained as tears shine in her eyes.

"What? Come on how many times have I been the girl at home waiting for a phone call? I knew if I did not want to do it all I had to do was call you or Josie or hell even Rosalie." Bella hug her friend tightly.

"I know. I just…your changing Bella." Alice squeak.

"Uh?" Bella was stun. Why did Alice think she had changed? If she had why was that such a bad thing? They always use to complain she was such a stick in the mud.

"I mean some of its good. I like the fun side of you. I just…this thing with Edward has made you make some drastic choices in your life." Alice squeeze Bella's hand.

"Edward? Edward had nothing to do with last night. Trust me. Lord after last night I would fall asleep with Edward in my bed." Bella chuckle.

"Bella!" Alice look shocked.

"Sorry. I mean it was fun and so incredible. Yet now I feel a little I don't know saddened. I mean not like I feel depressed sad but more like I wish it did not have to end." Bella pull the towel off of her head and began brushing her hair while she look away from Alice. She did not want her to know just how much it had truly affected her.

She went into the situation knowing no great love scenario would come from it but she still felt incomplete somehow. Now she was wishing it had been the worse lay of her life. Then today she would not miss it one bit. Could any woman go back to normal after a night with a guy like Jacob Black? Bella doubted it. In fact she wonder just how many lovers would a guy like him have? She did not pick up on the vibe that he was anyone's boyfriend. Although the house was large and it was nicely decorated.

Why would a bachelor live in a house like that? Most guys got a decent shabby apartment instead of a two hundred thousand dollar home. What was his story? NO! No Bella you can not let yourself speculate. He is no longer a concern for you. It was for one night. He did not ask for your phone number. He knows where you live though. NO. A guy like that will move on to greener pastures.

"Earth to Bella?" Alice snap her fingers a few time in front of the dazed Bella.

"Uh?" Bella shakes her head as she tries to focus on the "now" of her life.

"So I take it the sex was great." Alice snickered as she sat across from Bella.

"Incredible. I did not know there was so many different positions you could do it. I mean I know you guys had mention a few but I thought you were teasing me." Bella look at Alice with such sincere amazement that Alice could not help from bursting into laughter.

"Geez. I thought…well…I always thought you and Edward you know tried new things." Alice bit down on her lower lip trying to fight back another burst of laughter that was seriously threatening to slip out of her mouth. She had figure that Bella was just a private person when it came to her sex life. A guy like Edward had to be amazing in bed. Yet when they had girl talks with their small select friends Bella hardly mention anything about her sexual life with Edward. Alice did not give it much thought. Now looking at Bella she wonder if her friend had truly been deprive from the truest pleasure of sex until now.

"Guess we did but we didn't. I mean sure the sex was pleasurable but with Jacob it was like ….God I can't even explain it Alice." Bella felt her cheeks starting to burn at the thought of some of the things she did and he did to her. It was still like some sort of wet dream or fantasy instead of a reality.

"Well now you know how incredible it can be. Still willing to walk away from it all and become a single mother instead?" Alice ask curiously.

"Yeah. I want a baby more than great sex." Bella shrug her shoulders and wore a content smile as she went back to her bathroom to blow dry her hair.

Now a week later she could not get Jacob Black's name or face out of her head. It was starting to drive her crazy. She was starting to think that it had been better before when she had thought sex was okay instead of knowing it could be mind-blowing. Glancing at her phone she check the time. She had not eaten anything since she left the house at seven this morning. It was after one she decided to go get something to eat. Maybe some food and fresh air would help her come back to the office with a steady hand and a mind that was not thinking of a man and a night she would never experience again in her life.

Jacob stare at the cute blonde in front of him. Jemma was suppose to be a great girl. At least that was how Grant describe her. He was still not sure why he had agreed to this date at all. Oh yeah he lost the bet with Grant over which basketball team would win a few days earlier. The bet was if he lost he had to take out Grant's secretary. Apparently she had seen him a few times with Grant and had been bugging him about getting Jacob's number. Grant had warn her on several occasions that Jacob was not the "settle down" type of guy but still Jemma wanted a date regardless.

Jacob had to admit she look nice. She was about five foot five with long blonde hair that curl at the ends. She had large dark brown eyes. If he had to guess he would say that she wore a double d bra. Her breasts were about to spill out of the tight red dress she was wearing to their dinner date. She also had a great tan. She was beautiful. She spoke politely. She seemed bright. She was funny in her own blonde way. Yet his body was not responding to any of her flirting. He knew she was growing restless. Jacob was trying hard to entertain her but he just did not have it in him tonight.

In fact all week anytime he saw a hot girl he just thought "wow she is pretty" but nothing else. What was wrong with him? Where was his game? Why was he looking at women and not thinking of ways to get their numbers?

"So Jacob I hear you have a great house." Jemma cooed as she hinted at the hope he would take her to see it.

Jacob consider what she was asking. He wanted to tell her he would love to show her but he could not do it. Ever since that night he spent with Bella she was all he could see around his home. He saw her in the kitchen, on the stairs, in his room. It was strange. In fact it was starting to scare the fuck out of him. He had never in his entire life experience anything so creepy in all of his life. Why was this girl sticking around in his head? She was beautiful, smart and honest. She was a great girl. She had also been rather flexible he chuckle inwardly. She had been game to anything he suggested or did to her. One thing that surprise him was how she kept trying to shower him with attention. It was like she wanted to show him how much she desire him. Sure girls had done wonderful things to and for him but none of them had been so sincere when they did those things. In fact it was almost as if she was making love to him rather than fucking him senseless.

"Yeah its okay. I am actually building a house further out in the country. This house is temporary." Jacob found himself revealing.

"Oh." Jemma flash him a disappointed smile.

"Do you mind if we cut out of here early. I have a meeting in the morning and I need to work on some stuff tonight to be prepare for it." Jacob ask with a pleading smile.

"Sure." Jemma sat her napkin on the plate and reach down to get her purse.

Jacob took her hand as he led her out of the restaurant. Once they were in his car he drove as fast as he could back to her place. He tried to chat with her but everything he said or ask sounded even lame to his own two ears.

He jump out of the car and open the door for his date.

"I had a lovely evening Jemma. I am so sorry I had to cut it short." Jacob cough nervously as he reach out and shook her hand.

He tried not to look her in the eye. He knew she was hurt by his rejection. It was not intentional. He just was not in the mood tonight. How do you explain that to a girl that according to Grant wanted to jump your bones the minute she saw you.

"Its okay. I understand how crazy work can be. You're a busy man Jacob. I just hope I get a chance to see you again." Jemma lick her lips as she smile sadly at him and then walk up the sidewalk to her apartment.

He watch until she was safely inside before he jump back inside and fled away as fast as his car could take him.

He was five minutes from his house when he got a call from Grant. Rolling his eyes he prepare himself for the attack he was about to be under.

"Hey." Jacob put out a fake happy sound to his voice.

"What the fuck! I gave you a prime piece of ass who was willing to do whatever it took to please you and you sent her home at nine o'clock. Did I miss something? Are you really Jacob Black?" Grant cried out clearly letting his annoyance show.

"Dude, calm down. I am not feeling so well tonight. I mean seriously my throat hurts and I do have a busy day tomorrow." Jacob hope he sounded convincing.

"Uhuh. Your talking to me Jacob. I know you. Hell, we are so alike its scary. So I know when I am hearing the LAMEST BULL SHIT excuse!" Grant shouted.

"Why was it so important to you that I fuck Jemma anyways?" Jacob ask letting his own voice raise. He was still not sure why Grant would give up such a "prime piece of ass" so willingly to him.

"Honestly, I like her. She is a nice girl. She has had some bad luck lately." Grant growled.

"Why are you not fucking her?" Jacob ask suspiciously.

"Because we work together. I don't mix business and pleasure. It's not appropriate." Grant sighed heavily.

"Is that what she told you." Jacob laugh when he realize that Grant had a thing for her but she had refuse him due to the very excuse Grant was giving.

"Yeah something along those lines. Anyways she was disappointed but she understood you were busy. I also told her that you were in a slump right now." Grant chuckle.

Jacob shook his head in disgust. He knew that was code for "he can't get it up" coming from Grant. Both knew that was a bold face lie. Jacob had never experience that problem. Still, seeing on how he was not planning on seeing her again he had no reason to be embarrassed about it. Maybe it would help his cause and she would leave him alone.

"You're a dick man." Jacob chuckle good heartedly.

"So why are you not scoring these days?" Grant ask in a more serious tone than Jacob would have like.

"I did score. Remember….a few weeks ago." Jacob caught his slip in time. He had to remember that he had lied to Grant about sleeping with Bella. He still did not understand why it felt right not to tell his one friend whom he always shared his conquest stories with.

"A few weeks ago? I'm starting to worry about you. First you let Bella slip through your fingers and now Jemma. I am seriously worried." Grant stated.

"Don't be. I will get out of this "slump" soon." Jacob hoped.

"Alright catch you later." Grant hung up.

Jacob pulled into his driveway and stare at the front of his house. Everything look perfect. The landscaping, the architecture, and even the perfect community. Why did his house not feel like a home anymore? Why did he feel so lonely? What was going on in his thick head? He decided to drive by Bella's neighborhood tomorrow. Maybe if he saw her one more time he could get the girl out of his head. Maybe if he slept with her again he would realize that the perfect sex they had experience had been a fluke. A one shot deal. Yeah, that would make sense. Going into the house he had made the decision that if he slept with her one more time then his drive would come back and he could get these crazy ass thoughts of missing her out of his system. He did not like feeling like this. He felt empty. Incomplete. Like something truly was missing. He had everything a guy could want. He did not need a girl to change that. Not even a girl like Bella.

Sam watch as Emily began to prepare for bed. She placed the jasmine scented lotion over her body. Then she would brush her hair a few times before she would turn off the lamp on her stand and slip in between the sheets with him. It was a ritual he had grown accustom to. If she was in the mood to have sex then she would snuggle up against him and kiss his chest a couple of times.

Sex. If they were lucky to be inspire to have it, it was all they shared. The days of sweet lovemaking had passed about a year ago. Trying to conceive a baby had taken all the joys of that away. Now it seem almost pointless to even attempt it anymore. They both knew the same results would come from it. She would have a period just like she had every month.

Sam wanted so badly to give her the joy of motherhood. Hell, he wanted a child that had his eyes or his smile. It was killing him each day that pass and no child resulted from their lovemaking. They were a good couple. They had been committed to one another. They were best friends. They were great lovers. Yet they could not both be biological parents to a child that would carry his name.

It irk him more than he could express. He knew it was hurting her that he was so furious at the world these days. He tried so hard to remain calm when he was around her. He tried so hard to not look like a donkey had kick him in the nuts when her family discuss why they had not had a child together yet. Of course Emily would lie and say they were waiting until they had more money save up. She would say they were still working on their home or Sam was hoping to open up his own garage before they had a child together.

Emily crawls into the bed and fluff her pillows as she lays her arms down by her sides.

"I love you Sam." Emily turn her head to look Sam in the eyes.

"I love you to Em." Sam smile warmly at her.

"I think we should stop this before its too late. I know you think that Jacob is our solution but I can't have a baby with another man while you hurt like hell. Nothing is worth that." Emily's eyes tear up as she gulp hard.

"What? Honey, I already told you that I am happy about this decision. I mean sure would I have been happier if it was "our" child you were having, hell yes. I want a child. I want to raise your child Em. This baby will be ours. I love you and I will love him or her no matter what. I will die for it, just like I would you." Sam swore as he put his arms under her neck pulling her closer to him.

"Are you sure Sam. I just…I'm so scare you will change your mind and end up regretting this and eventually it will come between us. I don't want to lose you Sam." Emily pleaded as tears slid down her face.

Sam chuckle softly as he wipe away the tears. When his hand touch the scars that were line down her one cheek he remember the night he nearly lost her. These scars were a reminder of how his drinking nearly kill her and him. If she had died that night he would have die as well. Emily was his whole world. No one could replace her in his heart or soul.

"Em, you stuck by me when no one else would have me. I nearly kill you and still you defended me to everyone. You loved me despite my demons. You show me that life could be better if I made it so. You helped me let go of all the darkness that use to consume me. You will never lose me baby." Sam kiss her forehead gently.

"You will always have my heart Sam Uley." Emily held his face between her hands as she kissed him passionately.

Sam found himself desiring her like never before. He needed her. He needed to fill like he belong to her. He needed to show her just what she meant to him. In less than a week she would have a child inside of her flat smooth stomach. He would no longer be the only one who had her heart. Someone else would be sharing it with him. He found himself smiling at that thought. It would no longer be just the two of them sharing their lives together. Three. What a great number he thought as he began to make love to his wife.


	6. Hello Again!

It Takes Two: Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Bella began to pull hard on the trash bin. She had filled it up this week. She had cleaned out the spare room. Some stuff she found went as far back as her freshman year of college. It was ridiculous to hold onto every little memento.

Then she had found a few boxes that had belong to Edward. She had to make the awkward call of letting her ex know he still had some things at her place. She was rather surprised at how happy he sounded at the news. She wonder if this was a sign that he had move forward with his life. She would not be surprised if he had already moved in with someone else. He was a gorgeous man with a great personality. He had been a prince when they were together. They had their occasional argument but nothing drastic. It was the one fact that made it so hard on her to break up with him. She knew he would no doubt be understanding and walk out of her life with out hesitation. Of course it stung her pride a bit when he did not fight for her. He had not even suggested that maybe marriage could be a option for them. Instead he had agreed that they were in two separate places in their lives and walked out.

She was grunting heavily as she pulled hard on the green container. She starting kicking it when it got stuck.

"Stupid piece of …" Bella shouted while kicking at it.

"Need some help?" A strong masculine voice asked from behind her. She jumped turning around to kick her intruder.

"What the…" Bella frowned looking up at the one man she had never imagine she would see again. At least not here in her front yard while she was screaming and kicking her trash bin.

"Sorry, did not mean to scare you." Jacob took a step back putting his hands up at chest level to show her he came in peace.

Bella laughed as she licked her lips. He was funny too. Figures.

"It's okay. Your forgiven if you can get this damn thing over there." Bella pointed to the curb.

Jacob pull it like it held air in it instead of the twenty pounds of trash she had stuck inside of it.

Once it was done he turned and walked back up to her wearing a cocky smile.

"You're my hero." Bella exclaimed with a smart ass grin.

"Hero uh….seems like you called me "God" awhile back." Jacob flashed her a smile that made her knees feel like jello.

Bella gulped hard as she recalled how many times she had indeed shouted that word while he screwed her senseless.

"Funny." Bella muttered as her face flooded to a beet red.

"I like it." Jacob shrugged his shoulders continuing to smile like the cat that ate the canary.

"I bet you did. As I recall you were calling me a few names as well." Bella decided to turn it back around on him.

She saw his eyes widen and his smile faltered as the memory came back to him. She laughed at his expression.

"What brings you here?" Bella glanced up and down her street wondering if he was seeing one of her neighbors.

"I was in the neighborhood. I know it sounds lame but I was." Jacob lied straight through his pearly white teeth. He was not about to tell her that he had to see her one more time so he could get her ghost out of his head and home. He knew it might cause her to be alarmed. He still did not know where he stood with her.

"Oh." Bella put her hands in her front pockets as she chewed on her lip nervously.

"Since I am here how about you show me your home since you have already seen mine." Jacob suggested hoping he was not being too forward.

"Sure." Bella felt her heart racing madly. She hope he would not be too disappointed when he saw her small two bedroom townhouse. She was relieved she had clean up after all. Normally it was in good condition since it was only her now living there but some days she was too exhausted to clean her dinner dishes or pick up her laundry.

Bella close the door after he stepped in and got a strong whiff of his cologne. She felt her blood starting to boil. The man smelled like heaven. She wanted to throw him against the wall and wrap her legs around his waist. She was fighting every fiber in her body to kiss him. He was looking so damn good. He wore a grey button up shirt with a pair of loose jeans. He was dressed casual. She felt some relief about that. Since she was only wearing a pair of jeans and a old maroon t-shirt that fit her snugly.

"Over here is the living room." She began to give him the short tour of her home until she stop in front of her spare room. How would she explain to him that she had just clean it out so she could put a nursery in it? That would definitely freak him out.

"This is just the spare room." Bella stated while walking back down the hall toward the living room.

"Oh." Jacob noticed how fast she moved to get away from that particular room.

"Would you like a drink?" Bella asked as she stepped over to the small kitchen area to search for a couple of glasses.

"Sure." Jacob agreed.

"I have tea, beer, or Sprite." Bella offered.

"I will take a Sprite." Jacob answered.

Bella fixed them both a Sprite and began to sip on it. She was feeling extremely hot suddenly. Why was he here exactly? Were you suppose to run into your one night stands? Was this normal?

"So how have you been?" Jacob asked trying to think of away to break the awkward silence between them.

"Good. Busy with work." Bella replied politely.

"Same here." Jacob nodded.

"Do you feel…I don't know uncomfortable?" Bella hoped she did not sound stupid but she was out of her territory here. She just felt like she was in a play and she had forgotten her lines.

"Yeah… a little." Jacob laugh.

"Why are you here?" Bella sat the glass down and stared at him curiously.

"I was in…okay, honestly I was curious about you." Jacob decided not to blow smoke up her ass. She was far too smart for that. He also liked the way she was honest with him. It was refreshing not to play games.

"Why?" Bella ask with a intriguing smile on her face.

"I do not know. I mean sure we shared a great night together but I can not seem to get you out of my head." Jacob sighed heavily as he made his confession.

"Funny." Bella stared down at the floor as she debated on telling him she felt the same way. She knew he was being honest with her but it still seem so odd.

"Why?" He ask with trepidation.

"I do not mean funny as in haha. I mean funny in how you have had the same affect on me." Bella ran her hands through her hair as she stood up straight and stare him boldly in the eyes.

"Ohhh." Jacob spoke softly as he took a step toward her.

Bella knew he was going to kiss her. She saw the way he kept looking at her lips. She felt her chest heaving in anticipation. Was this a sane thing to do? She was going to be artificially inseminated by a donors sperm in two days. Was this fair to him?

Jacob was standing straight in front of her. She could smell the sprite on his breathe as he slid his lips against hers. Her hands shook by her sides. When his hands reached out and grip onto her hips pulling her closer to him she knew she was not going to think about what would happen to her in two days from now. Instead all she was going to focus on was what was right in front of her.

The kiss grew deeper with passion. Her hands began to glide up and down his chest until they found their way around his neck. She was pushing up against him. She felt her chest against his. She felt her stomach doing flip flops as his tongue twirl around her tongue. Then she saw the firework show going off behind her close eye lids. Nothing was going to be the same for her. She knew in that moment that her life would utterly and uncontrollably change from this kiss. She would face whatever came her way because this moment with him was worth it. Never before had she felt such pleasure and so much desire from one person in her entire life.

Edward had shown her love but he had never made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Jacob's kiss made her feel like she could conquer the world. He was totally amazing. He was also totally talented with his mouth and hands.

His hands reach around cupping both of her ass cheeks. She growled as his hard crotch was pressed against her stomach. She had to touch it. She had to see it again. She had to know that what she had seen, touched, and tasted was not a figment of her imagination or from her drunken state from before.

She slid one hand free as she reach down and pull the button loose that held his jeans in place. Slowly she unzip the zipper while still kissing him. Her hand slid down under the boxers until it felt the warm flesh of his cock. She felt her panties grow wet instantly. It was as big and hard as she remembered.

She heard Jacob moaning as she began to stroke it. His mouth release her as he looked down at her with pure raw passion clouding his eyes. Bella smiled uneasily at him as he pulled her hand away and lifted her up in his arms and took her into her room. She lean her head into his chest as she prepared herself for what was coming next.

He place her back on her feet as he began to tug her shirt over her head. He threw it down as he reach around with one hand and release her from her bra. He then threw it aside. Bella was normally shy at this point but with him she stood there proudly showing him her bare chest. She knew he liked it. His hands reach out cupping them both then rolling his thumbs over her nipples. Her head fell back as she began to moan with pleasure. Then his thumb was replace by his warm wet mouth. Bella was cumming. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair as he sucked ferociously on both breast. She began to cry out louder as her body convulsed.

He lifted his head and she gave him a pouty look until he undid her pants and then kneeling in front of her he pull them completely off. With his face in front of her pelvis he use his mouth to pull down her panties.

"Oh Godddd…" Bella shivered as he took the final barrier away from his sight. She had never had anyone use just their teeth to take off her panties. He was still teaching her new things she had never dreamed possible.

"Yes darling I am God to you." Jacob teased in a thick raspy voice as he pushed her thighs apart gently. Bella thought she would faint on the spot as his tongue darted out tasting her. Bella closed her eyes as her senses were attacked by the incredible sensation he was creating between her legs and through out her entire body.

Bella covered her face with her hands as she tried to remain straight up. Her legs were shaking and her knees were instinctively locked around his head holding him in place. She felt a warm and tingling sensation grow from the pit of her stomach and exploding all through out her as she scream out.

Jacob sat back on the heels of his feet as he look up at her. He knew she had got off just like he had hoped she would. Her hands reached down and pulling at his hair as she pulled him up on his feet in front of her.

"You are incredible." She whisper as her eyes glass over with such sweet desire that he felt like the proudest man in the world. He sensed that she had never been shown the amount of pleasure she deserved.

"That is nothing. Just watch and feel baby." He yank his pants and boxers down kicking them aside as he push her down back on the bed and then crawl up in between her legs. He felt the slickness between her legs as he rub up on her. She was squirming madly as he teased her.

Staring down into her eyes he began to place soft kisses all over her face and down her neck. Her hands were clawing and rubbing his arms and back as he took his time tasting every inch of her. His hand ran down her body and he began to stroke her swollen clit. She began to grind and lift her hips up against his hand. He smile as he found his way back to her breast. She was moaning and growling as she climax again under his hand.

"Jacob pleaaassee…" Bella pleaded hoarsely.

Jacob roll over on top of her. He continue to rub his hard cock against her pelvis. She grip his upper arms licking her lips as she pleaded for him to enter her.

He decided to give her what she wanted. Pushing her legs apart he only allow the head of his cock in her. She was trying so hard to push more in but he refuse. He smiled down at her with such a evil smirk.

"What do I have to do to get you all the way in me." She demanded as she fought against him.

"Say it. Say you want it." Jacob teased.

"Oh God isn't it obvious." Bella growled and moaned at the same time.

"Say it Bella." Jacob demanded.

"Put it in me." Bella pleaded as she suddenly felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"NO. Say it like you mean it." Jacob continued to demand.

"FUCK ME NOW!" Bella scream as her nails sunk into his flesh.

With one long hard push he buried himself deep in her walls. She sighed long and loud.

"YESSSSS!" Bella cried with relief as she began to buck up and down.

Jacob felt a strange urge to growl like a wolf when he realized he had to conquer her. He was in charge. She wanted him. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Why was that such a tremendous relief and joy to him? It was not unusual for him to have a woman underneath him wanting him to screw her senseless. So what was it about Bella Swan that made him feel like he had just won the fucking lottery or something even bigger than that.

He grab her legs and pull them around him as he began to push harder in her. She willingly wrap them around him as he lean down getting a better angle to hit her g spot. He knew he had it when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to shout his name at the top of her lungs. He did this for several minutes until he thought she might pass out. Then leaning up he unwrap her legs from his waist and saw her confusion. He flip her over and then lifted her hips up in the air as he enter her from her behind.

His thrusts went deeper in her. Reaching around he grab her breast as he pull her up against him. She was now muttering all sorts of thing he could not comprehend. She was convulsing all around his cock. He knew she was being satisfied. He knew that he, Jacob Black was making Bella Swan the happiest woman alive. He was giving her something that he believed up until now she had never known with any other man. He felt his own orgasm approaching. He began to thrust harder and swifter. She continued to scream and call out his name until his last stroke which he pull out just in time to spill his seed against her ass cheek.

Bella was still on her knees with her head buried in the blankets as she panted. He rub his face as he felt the sweat sliding down his face and backside. He was spent. He had been rather forceful with her but he knew she had enjoyed every second of it. Bella Swan looked fragile but he knew now that she was far from fragile when it came to sex. He stepped off the bed. Both of his legs were still wobbly. He glance around the room for something to wipe her and himself. Seeing nothing usable he grab her pillow and pull off the pillow case. He wipe her first. She suddenly collapsed against the bed and roll to her side as she fought for air.

He laughed happily as he laid down spooning her against him.

"Damn Bella." He sighed heavily as he kiss the back of her neck.

"You. Are. Incredible." Bella said each word with a small moan behind it.

"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself." He joked as he wrapped his arms around her.

She felt the warmth of his body against her and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She was satisfied in ways she had never known except with him. She wondered briefly if she fell asleep would he be there when she woke up. Pushing herself back against his warmth she smiled as sleep fell over her.

Jacob felt her body relax as she fell asleep. This was the moment he would normally get up and get dress and leave. Instead he found himself wanting to stay awhile longer. Holding her against him felt good. It felt safe. It felt like the place to be. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to sleep for a little while then he would leave he told himself as he too fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Wild Flowers and Baby Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these wonderful character!

Note: Want to say thanks to all of you guys who have been so loving and made me feel so welcomed here! xoxox August

It Takes Two: Chapter 7

Bella stirred from her sweet slumber to find a pair of dark and heavy arms wrap around her holding her tightly against him. She froze for a moment until she remember that Jacob had show up at her house. In less than thirty minutes in each others presences they had became naked again. It was unbelievable that one man whom she only knew his name could get her to strip down naked and jump his bones. The man was definitely peculiar . She stare down at his long lean hands. She caress them remembering how great they had felt on her body.

She move her legs slightly and felt the soreness between her legs. He had definitely fuck her hard. She smile to herself thinking how strange it felt to feel so bad and yet so good at the same time. His arms tighten around her. She wonder how she was going to get out of his arms?

As much as she was enjoying being held by him she also knew that this thing between them had to end today. She would be going to the doctor in two days and then she would hopefully become pregnant. Something about Jacob's attitude and winning personality told her that he was not prepare to have a lover who would soon be swollen with child. Especially a child that was not his. She frown as she consider how unfair fate was to her. She had finally got everything in place to have a child of her own and then fate through in this hot, wonderfully gifted man into her life. She knew she could not keep them both. She was not going to give up her dream of having a child. Not for him or anyone else for that matter. Her gut instincts told her that if she put the baby dream on halt in a few weeks or months she would regret that decision.

No a guy like Jacob was a golden opportunity but he was not a lifetime deal. Sure he was great now and maybe even for a month or two but looking at the big picture she knew they had no lasting future. A baby would be hers forever. That was a sensible decision. It was the right decision.

Lifting his arms she slip out from under him. She stood by her bed staring down at the sexy magnificent body of Jacob Black. He was truly a heavenly creature but unfortunately she knew that all men eventually left your bed. She ran her hands through her hair as she fought back the need to lean down and kiss him on the lips. She knew if she woke him up that way he would have her back in the bed. She force herself to step away from the bed and slip into her bathroom where she jump into the shower. She let the hot water erase all evidence of their lovemaking. She felt a strange urge to cry. It was stupid. She had just experience another session of great sex with Jacob Black. Why would she cry about that? She should be cheering and jumping for joy. Stepping out of the shower she grab her dark blue house coat and tied it tightly before she step back into the room. She found Jacob sitting up on the bed putting on his shoes. He look a little confused and even maybe annoyed she noted as she stood by the door silently.

A second later he look up and she watch as his face change from a dark place to a brighter place as he smile at her.

"Sorry. I did not mean to fall asleep on you." Bella apologized.

"Me either." Jacob gulp hard as he lean his elbows on his knee and stare hard at Bella.

"I had fun." Bella fidgeted with the tie on her robe as she fought the need to look into his dark brown eyes. She sense that he wanted to tell her something but could not find the words. She knew he was probably going to reveal that this could never happen again. She would not be surprise if he ended things once and for all here in her room. Guys like Jacob did not stay with girls like her. Nope. It was not ever going to happen.

"I would like to take you out on a date." Jacob suddenly heard himself saying the one line he had not intended to say. When Bella left him to go to the shower he woke up instantly. His arms were reaching out for her. When he saw she had disappeared he felt a overwhelming emotion. Sadness. Emptiness. Need. All combined into one. It had took his breath away. His heart had pounded against his chest so hard he thought he was having an anxiety attack. When he heard the water in the room across the hall he knew she had just gone to take a shower. He began to dress as he thought about what he would say when she reappear in her room. Normally in this situation he would kiss the girl and pat her on the ass and tell her what a great time he had and then skip out of there. Instead he waited for Bella. He wanted to see her again. No he had to see her again.

"Uh?" Bella drop the robe ties and stare at him speechless.

Both were a bit thrown by what he had just ask.

"I mean a real date with no sex." Jacob chuckle as he look at her with sincere eyes that Bella swore the man meant every word he said to her. Why? Why was he doing this to her now? He was suppose to act like any other guy and leave without ever seeing her again. He was suppose to be proud of his conquest and then move onto the next girl. Why was he asking her out on a real date? What was he thinking? What were his real motives? Bella shook her head as she frown at him.

"I don't think that would be a good ideal." Bella heard the words stumble out of her mouth as she clench her hands into fists by her side. It just did not seem fair that fate was doing this to her now.

"Why not?" Jacob ask as he flinch slightly. She knew she had wounded his ego.

"Well, I have so much going on in my life now. I don't think you understand what dating me would exactly entail." Bella hope she sounded like a complicated woman. Men hated complicated. Maybe it would turn him off and he would change his mind.

"I want to get to know you Bella. I know one side of you." He glance at the bed and then back at her.

"I want to know the other sides of Bella." Jacob finished.

Bella felt tears stinging the back of her eye lids. He was truly amazing. He also had amazing bad timing. If he had shown up a month ago she would have possibly put the baby dream aside for him. Now that she was two days from it and a few thousand dollars into it she could not walk away. It was too late.

"Sorry but not now. I am going to be out of town for a few weeks." Bella decided to lie a little. Truthfully she would be working from home for a week after the procedure. She had no plans to go anywhere during that time.

"Fine. When you return home call me." Jacob pull out his wallet and handed her a business card.

Then taking a few steps he stood directly in front of her. He saw the tears in her eyes and wonder why his asking her for a date cause her to look so sad and fearful.

"I will try." Bella muttered as she look down at the card.

"Bella, I don't normally do this. I mean give out my number and ask a girl out after having sex with her. I am in a new territory for me. I hope you call me. We are good together." Jacob lifted her chin as he place a soft tender kiss on her lips. Then he walked out of the room and out of her home. He knew if he stay even a second longer he would have thrown her down on the floor and ravished her until she promise to go out with him. He had not been rejected like this since he was a awkward teenager. He knew she liked him. He also knew she had enjoy every moment they had shared. So what was holding her back? Was this something from her last relationship with the guy that Grant worked with? Surely she could not be waiting on her ex to come back into her life. Grant had informed him that she was the one who dumped him. Was she having second thoughts about that decision? Did she still love the guy? He felt his chest tighten up at the thought of her with someone else. He felt a surge of jealousy slap him across the face. Yeah he was definitely jealous. He wanted her for his own. He did not want anyone else to have her. Now the question of the day was, was he willing to fight for her? Would she be annoyed if he did? Would she appreciate his offer of wooing her? Would she let him even have a chance?

Driving down the road he knew in his heart he was going to try his best to win Bella Swan over to his side. She belong there. Then it hit him that he knew practically nothing about her. He knew how to make her scream and moan from pleasure but he knew absolutely nothing about what made Bella Swan happy outside of the bedroom. How was he going to find out? She was going to be his biggest challenge ever. He smile happily as he thought of all the ways he would work his magic and discover the real Bella Swan.

Bella laid on the sofa all day. She ignore her phone calls as she wept. She was so confused. She wanted a baby. She wanted to hold something in her arms and know it would belong to her. She wanted to be apart of his or her life. She wanted to be needed. She wanted to take care of someone. She also wanted Jacob Black. She wanted to get to know the man beyond the lover.

She could not have both at the same time. It was impossible. How do you explain to your lover that you are pregnant but not by him? What would Jacob think of her if he learned that she had chosen a anonymous sperm donor to help create a child for her. He would think she was stark mad. She would not blame him either.

When nightfall came at last she manage to get herself up off the couch and return her missed calls. She decided not to tell Alice about today's adventure. She knew Alice would say it was a sign that she was suppose to wait on having a baby. She was not in the mood to argue with her. Once all her calls were returned she made herself a sandwich and ate it before she crawl into her bed and let sleep take her away from her worries.

The day had finally come. Emily was filled with excitement and pure fear. She knew that they could not afford to do this procedure again. It had cost them all of their savings. She had hated to ask Sam to give up his dream of starting his own business so they could afford this but there was no other way. Sam had been the one who had actually offered it. So she knew he was not going to resent her for it. Still it bother her that he was giving up so much for her. She hoped that she could make it up to him someday.

Jacob had called a few days earlier in the week to let Sam know he had done his part. Sam thanked him but Emily knew it hurt him tremendously. The doctor had allowed Sam to be with Emily while they did the procedure. It had not taken as long as either of them had expected. Once they were in the car and driving home Emily finally allowed herself to relax. She knew Sam was scared for her. He was going to be so protective of her over the next few weeks. He told her that morning she was not allowing her to do anything for the next few days to make sure the egg attaches. It was funny to see Sam treating her like she would break at any given moment. The drive home was filled with silence. Neither of them minded it. They were use to being in the same room without talking. They were close like that.

When at last they got home Sam had refused to let her walk to the door. Instead he had carried her into the house like when they were first wedded. It was strange and yet so sweet. He took her straight to the bed. He fluff her pillows and pull the old blanket that was her grandmothers over her.

"Are you hungry?" Sam ask anxiously.

"A little." Emily confessed as her stomach growl.

"What would you like? Just name it." Sam smiled at her while his eyes glistened with the purest love.

"How about some fruit." Emily was not sure if she liked the thought of him cooking in her kitchen. He was not bad for a guy but the kitchen was her domain.

"Be right back." Sam raced out of the room as he prepared her a fruit salad he knew she liked.

Emily placed her hands over her stomach and said a silent prayer for her unborn child. When Sam returned he brought her a bowl full of fresh fruit. She thanked him and began to eat while he flipped the television on and sat next to her.

"Are you not going to work?" Emily frown at him. Sam loved his job as the lead mechanic at a shop in Forks.

"Nah. I told Jack I would probably stay home with you. I told him you were having a outpatient procedure. So he knows I need to watch over you." Sam explain.

Emily knew it was killing him to have to keep their secret. Sam was not big on secrets or lies. He felt they ate at persons soul.

"Do you want something to read?" Sam ask as he watched the screen in front of him.

Emily was not big on television. She would rather read books. She loved discover new things and new worlds. The television was okay when she had no books.

"Nah. I think I am going to take a nap." Emily found herself yawning. She had tossed and turned all night worrying about today. Sam took her empty bowl and sat it on his side of the bed.

Emily fell fast asleep. Sam sat there for a few more minutes before he turn the television off. Taking her bowl he went to the kitchen and rinse it out. He began to clean up his mess as he thought about Emily and their new life together. He was praying that she would become pregnant from this procedure. He wanted her to have the child she deserved. And he wanted to have a family with the one woman he loved more than his own life.

Bella knew that Alice was dying to tell Jasper about what they had done today. But Bella had made her do a pinky swear as well as the secret handshake from college to promise no one not even her own husband would know about today. She wanted to wait to see if the procedure worked before they announce her news to everyone.

"You were fabulous today." Alice praised Bella.

"Well it was not as hard as I imagine." Bella laughed bitterly.

All she had to do was lay there with her legs spread. It was not a hard job to do.

"Yeah, it was still a scary thing. I mean when Jasper and I got pregnant the first time I had no clue we were making a baby while we were making love. We had not really planned it out. Now with London I knew I wanted another baby so it was different. I purposely seduced him." Alice smile proudly as she began to remember her own memories of motherhood.

"Yeah, well not all of us can be as lucky." Bella grimaced as she propped her legs up with the pillows.

"Look don't sound so damn pissy Bella. You're the one who wanted this." Alice scolded her as she brought her a glass of sprite and a quick salad she had prepared for her.

"I know. Sorry. I am just tired and scared as hell." Bella admitted as she flashed Alice an apologetic smile.

"Why are you tired?" Alice look concern as she sat down next to her.

"I was up all night thinking. You know me I have to analyze everything to death." Bella huff.

"Having second thoughts?" Alice ask curiously.

"Not really. I started to consider how much my life was going to change and I was excited and also a little afraid. I mean I am going to be in charge of a little baby soon. Poor kid is only going to have me to guide him or her." Bella laugh.

"Hey we will be here too. I owe you. You were so helpful with my boys. In fact I still think London likes you more than me." Alice sighed heavily as they laughed together.

London was definitely fond of Bella. When she visited he always crawl up to her and gave her goo goo eyes. Where ever she went London followed her. She had enjoyed watching the boys when Alice and Jasper needed a babysitter. It was part of her role as their godmother.

"So I got you something." Alice opened up her large green bag as she pulled out a couple of books.

"I figure while you were bored here at the house you could start considering baby names." Alice clap her hands together happily.

"Don't you think we are jumping the gun." Bella began to eat her salad while she looked at Alice with an amuse smile.

"Honey the doctor told you that you were a fertile Myrtle. He said the procedure was nearly 100 percent going to work for you. Remember he said he wish all his patients were like you." Alice scoffed as she placed the books down on the coffee table.

"Yeah but we both know that in life there is no such thing as guarantees." Bella lick her lips as she pray silently that Alice was right. She knew if this failed she would not go through it again. For one thing it just meant she was not meant to have a baby yet. For two, she could not afford it. For three, well she had no reason for three but she knew in her heart she was not going to put herself through that again.

"You have to think positive thoughts Bella." Alice encourage her.

"I know." Bella nodded her head.

Both look startled when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I will get it." Alice race to the door.

Bella pray it was just a solicitor. She was not in the mood to visit anyone.

"Thank you." Alice cried out happily a second before she walk into the room with a vase full of wild flowers.

"Strange. How did they know you were home?" Alice thought out loud as she brought the flowers into the room where Bella was sitting comfortably.

"Let me see the card." Bella felt her stomach sinking. She suspected they were from Jacob. He had been serious about his intentions to get to know her despite her rejecting his offer to date.

Alice handed her the card as she sniff the assorted wild flowers.

Bella,

Hope these find you before you leave. I called your work and they said you were home today. Hope you don't mind that I sent these to you. I saw them in the window of the flower shop close to my job. They made me think of you. Wild, sweet, and beautiful. Call me when you get back to town.

Jacob

Bella's hand shook nervously as she reread the card. How did he know where she work? Was he stalking her now? She thought of how sweet he had been with her and knew he was not actually stalking her but he was definitely trying to win her over. Her heart skipped a beat until she saw the baby books on her table next to the flowers.

"So who sent them?" Alice ask anxiously.

"No one important." Bella slipped the card down underneath her leg.

"Bullshit. These are expensive flowers. They come from a expensive shop. I know I use them occasionally when I am having parties." Alice explain as she glared at Bella with her hands on her hips.

"Its nothing." Bella shrug her shoulders trying hard not to let Alice see just how much they had truly affected her.

"Bella, why are you lying to me?" Alice ask her with a hurt tone.

Bella took a long deep breath in and then exhaled before she began to explain to Alice how Jacob had showed up at her house a couple of days ago and how they had both ended up in her bed. Then she explained how Jacob wanted to date her. Alice's facial expressions were constantly changing as she told the story.

"Seriously! You are one lucky ass woman. He sounds great." Alice cried out as her arms flew up in the air.

"Yeah, but I am pregnant remember. Well I might be." Bella's hands instinctively rub her stomach.

"So. You can still have fun for a few months before you show." Alice giggled.

"Oh that is such a honest thing to do. Oh by the way I am pregnant but don't worry its not yours. Who is the father? Oh I have no clue." Bella rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Good point. It might ruin the relationship at that point." Alice sat down looking up at the ceiling.

"So now do you understand why I did not agree to his date." Bella ask.

"Sorta. I know I am more complicated than you Bella. I want my cake and eat it too. Your more level headed than me." Alice stated the obvious. It was no big surprise to hear her admit she was a bit spoilt. Bella loved her even more for it.

"You think?" Bella nudged her as they giggled.

"What are you going to do if he just suddenly shows up at your work or here?" Alice thought out loud.

"Nothing. I am just going to tell him I am not interested." Bella gulp hard. She knew if he came even a foot close to her she would want to jump his bones. He was like a magnet. She was drawn to him in ways that made no damn sense to her.

"Good luck with that." Alice replied as she picked up her bag.

"Gotta run girl. I will call you later. If you need me you know to call me right away." Alice warned her as she kissed Bella on the cheek.

"I promise you will be the only one I call." Bella assured her.

"Get some rest. You look like hell." Alice teased as she marched out of the house leaving Bella to her own thoughts.

Bella stared at the flowers. The scent of them were already starting to spread around the room. She picked up the card and read it again. He had call her wild, sweet, and beautiful. Odd she had never had "wild" added to her description before. With a slight smile she laid her head back and fell asleep.


	8. Mistake or Fate

Chapter 8:

Nurse Smith stare at the two charts in front of her. She was scared. How was it possible that two patients had been inseminated by the same donor? She look at both containers. They had the same fourteen digit number label on them. How was it possible that someone had put the same sticker on both of them? Which one actually belong to this number? Which one actually went into the right patient and which one went into the wrong one? Her heart began to race. She felt her body convulsing with fear. When she told Dr. Parr about this incident someone would get fired and they would face a possible law suit. This had never happen in all of the twenty years she had work for this clinic. She sat trying to think how she should approach this to him. Dr. Parr was a very respected fertility specialist. This could hurt his reputation and the clinics.

She waited until everyone had left for the day before she went to his office with the files and two containers in her hands.

"Dr. Parr do you have a moment?" Nurse Smith ask nervously.

"Sure. Why are you here so late?" He ask curiously as she step inside the room revealing things in her hands.

"What's wrong?" He notice how pale she look as she sat down the files and containers on his desk.

"Someone messed up. Big time." She cried.

The doctor read the names on the files and felt as if he would puke. There was no way he could take back what had already been done. Now he had to decide if he should tell the people involve what had happen now or nine months later. He decided to wait and see if they could come up with the how and whys before they had the terrible and heartbreaking confrontation. It only seem reasonable to have all the answers before he approach them and change their lives.

"You want to tell me why you are asking so many questions about a girl you had coffee with and then drop off at home?" Grant chew on a fresh piece of mint gum while he studied his friends face closely.

"Look, I like her. And I found her earring in my car. I just wanted to return it to her." Jacob bold face lied.

"Are you trying to get a second chance to score with her?" Grant decided to be blunt and ask the question that was running through his mind.

"Yeah, that's it." Jacob decided to give him the answer that he expected.

"Are you sure you didn't sleep with her?" Grant eye him suspiciously. Jacob had not been acting normal since that night he took her home. In fact it was after that night that Jacob began to stop playing the game with him. Instead he would make excuses of how he was busy instead of joining him at the clubs.

"I'm sure of it." Jacob frown as he held his breathe.

"Okay. So she works for a publishing agent off of Meadowbrook. I know this because I had to pick up Edward there a few times when he had lunch with her." Grant explained.

"Cool. So how is Edward? I mean has he moved on?" Jacob knew he was sounding so much like a girl asking questions about the other guy. He just could not stop himself from knowing whether or not Edward was going to fight for Bella again. He needed to know what he was up against.

"I don't know. He seems okay. He isn't bragging about sleeping with anyone like the rest of us." Grant shrug his shoulders.

"Oh. Just wondering. I mean that has got to suck having your ass kicked out by a girl." Jacob hope he sounded like he felt sorry for the sorry bastard when truthfully he was thinking how it had turn out to his benefit.

"I guess. Jemma has been talking to him a lot." Grant admitted as his eyes show the anger he felt about it.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Jacob sighed as he patted Grant on the back.

"I told you I'm her boss. She won't sleep with the boss." He said with a disgusted tone.

Jacob laugh. Jemma was way smarter than he had given her credit. By not sleeping with Grant she had her boss wanting her ten zillion times more and she was protecting her job and integrity at the same time.

"When it is meant to be it will happen. Or you could always transfer her out of your department and get a new secretary." Jacob suggested.

"Ummm…" Grant began to consider that option.

"Dude I was kidding. You told me she was the best secretary you had in a long time." Jacob pointed out.

"I know. Just…well…when you can't have it you want it so much more." Grant explain.

"Yeah, but what happens when you do get it and you can not stop wanting it." Jacob wonder.

"Oh trust me. All I need is one or two times to get her out of my system." Grant put on a smug smile.

Jacob had thought the same thing about Bella. That day he went to her house had only proven to him that he wanted more of her. Not less.

"I got to run. I will talk to you later." Jacob wave at his friend as he began to job back to his car.

They had met at the park as usual on Saturday mornings to take a two mile run together. Jacob enjoy running. Grant hated it but would rather jog a couple of miles then be stuck in a gym any day. Both men had to maintain their great bodies and good looks in order to keep the ladies attention.

* * *

Bella manage to get some work done during the week she had taken off of work. She knew that Marian would be disappointed she had use her time off for work. Marian would always make a point to tell her other employees if they had even half of the drive that Bella had then their publishing company would be up on the top ten companies instead of the nineteenth in their district. Bella use to hate it but now she just did what she was suppose to do and ignore some of the snotty looks she receive from some of the less enthusiastic employees. Josie did not mind that she work so hard. In fact Josie often did the same amount that Bella did. Josie just chose when she wanted to work hard.

Bella sat her laptop down and stare at the muted television screen. She was definitely ready to get out of the house. In order to keep up the disguise of being out of town she had to stay in her house at all times. She had been smart enough to stock up on everything she would need.

When she was not working on manuals she had spent some time online looking at ideals for possible nurseries. She realize she would have to get a neutral theme. She had decided she did not want to know the gender of the baby until it was born. She wanted to be surprised by the news. She knew that most of her friends would rather know ahead of time so they would know if they needed blue or pink clothes. Not Bella. She wanted it all to be a surprise. Just like when she announce she was pregnant would be to some ears.

She knew her parents would be the hardest to deal with. They would be disappointed that she had not waited until marriage and definitely not happy to learn she chose to do it such a clinical fashion.

She would of course remind them it was her body, her life, and her future no one elses. She knew they would grow to respect it and even enjoy her pregnancy. She had just a couple of more weeks to know for sure if the procedure took or not.

She slip on some shoes as she finally step outside of the front of her house. Breathing in the fresh air she felt much better. Yesterday she had felt so worn down. She was tired of being stuck inside. She like going to the park or anything pertaining to outdoor activity. She needed her sunlight. She could not stay out for too long or her skin would burn. She went tanning occasionally to keep her from looking so pale. She could not do that this summer.

Slipping inside her car she began to drive to her favorite sandwich shop. She step in real quick and order her usual sandwich, chip and soda combo. Then getting back in the car she drove to the park that was closest to her house. She pull out a old blanket from her trunk and took it with her. Once she found a spot under a large old oak tree she sat down as she watch the kids playing a few feet away on the playground. Smiling to herself she realize that if everything went right this time next year she would be bringing her own child here. Tears of happiness stung her eyes as she imagine her life with a child. She would no longer be lonely. That had been the hardest part about hanging out with her friends at their homes. She saw how they struggle with everyday lives of a partner and children. Although they complain about it and hell even nag about it she knew they would not trade for anything.

She pull out the sandwich and took a few bites while she glance around the area. She open the can of soda taking a few sips of the cold beverage. She was content. She wonder how soon it would take for any pregnancy signs? She remember Rosalie had vomited everyday for two months straight when she got pregnant with Emmalie. It was that reason alone that Rosalie was in no hurry to give her daughter a little brother or sister.

Bella finish her lunch and place the empty containers back in the empty bag. She push herself up to stand with a sudden wave of dizziness hit her hard.

"Whoa!" She cried out as she place her hands on the tree trunk bracing herself.

She close her eyes as she waited for the dizzy sensation to pass. When she open her eyes she felt better. She blink a few times to test her senses. She was back to normal. Turning slowly around she saw a familiar face. A face she had hope she would not see for some time if ever.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward ask with genuine concern.

"Yeah. I was just a bit woozy." Bella chuckle as she bent down to pick up the blanket and trash.

"Are you ill?" Edward ask.

"No." Bella shook her head.

"Oh. I thought you were on vacation?" Edward ask curiously as his eyes wander up and down over her.

"I was. I just got back." Bella lied.

"Where did you go?" Edward's friendly smile made her feel horrible. She was no longer in love with him but she hated lying to him.

"Went to my dads." She decided he would never talk to her father to confirm it. Her father, Charlie thought Edward was a great guy but he just did not see them hooking up for life.

"Oh. How is he?" Edward's face change slightly as he remember how her father had disapprove of them living together. He told Edward a real man would offer marriage before he shack up with someone's daughter.

"He is great." Bella said with a slow sigh.

"So what brought you here?" Bella look around the crowd of people. Edward live ten miles from here. She also knew he was not keen on parks with germy children running amuck.

"I was taking a walk." Edward answer with a short sigh.

"A walk?" Bella snorted. Edward was also not big on the athletic department. He never had to work out. He was skinny as a rail. He could eat anyone under a table and stay slim.

"Yeah, I was bored." Edward glance away nervously.

"You're a little far from home aren't you?" She gave him a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I was..well…I drove by your house to get that stuff and you were not there. So I thought I would stop by here. I knew you were out of town but thought you might be back sooner than you were suppose to. I know how hard it is for you to relax on vacations." Edward explained.

"Yeah I do suck with vacations." Bella chuckle as a few shared memories of their past vacations together came to mind.

"So I saw your car and thought I would take a look for you." Edward finally finish his confession.

Bella saw the sadness in his eyes despite the calm smile he kept on his face. She knew she had hurt him. She felt horrible for it. Yet when the break up happen he could have made a different choice. He left. His choice. She was just the bad guy who gave him an ultimatum.

"Oh. Well you have found me." Bella began to walk past him. She knew he was following her. She slip in her car and he follow behind. Once she unlock the door and he step in she began to wonder if this had been such a good ideal. She was starting to think she should have given his stuff to Alice to let Jasper drop it off at his new place. Jasper and Edward had been very close. They had been friends before Bella and Edward had hooked up. So it was no big secret that once they broke up that Jasper would continue being his friend.

Bella open the closet door and pull out the two boxes she had packed with some of his personal items he had left behind.

"Thanks." Edward sighed as he lifted the box.

"How are you?" Bella ask shyly. She sense he wanted to say something more to her.

"I'm fine. Work is the same. My new place is starting to come together." Edward shrug his shoulders.

"I miss you Edward." Bella confessed.

Edward's eyes lit up with hope. Bella realized that she had to make it clear that she did miss him but only as a friend. She did not want to mislead him. After he left she thought her whole world would shatter. She had even doubted her decision to break up if he could not marry her. Then as the weeks went by she came to realize she did not miss him in the way a soul mate should. Instead she miss her friend. She miss that guy you do things with. Then after the two incidents where she had sex with Jacob had only proven to her that she and Edward were okay lovers. They were not as passionate as she had imagine they were.

"I miss you as a friend." Bella continued. She saw some of the light fade in his eyes.

"I miss you too." Edward finally replied as he stare down at the box for a second.

"I am sorry that I hurt you Bella. I love you. I think I will always love you." Edward stated as his lips curl up in a sneer.

"We are still friends Edward. You can call me if you need me." Bella hope she was doing the right thing by extending their friendship now that they were no longer a couple.

"Thanks. You too." Edward took the boxes and left.

Bella stare at the closed door and felt her heart ache. Edward had been so good to her. He had been kind, compassionate, loyal and a good friend. It was just too bad that they did not share the same priorities in life.

With her hand on her stomach she felt a few tears slide down her face. She loved Edward. She would always love him. She just wanted more than what he had to offer. Someday he would make some woman a fantastic husband. He just would never be hers.

* * *

Jacob had drove up and down Bella's block every day for the past week. Not once did it appear there was any life in her house. He knew she was suppose to out of town but he could not stop himself from driving by everyday on his way to work and on his way home. Sure, it was like fifteen miles out of his way but it had become a compulsion he could not control. It was starting to irk the shit out of him. He was the kind of guy who was always in control of his emotions and his body.

When that girl was near him he had no control over either. It was the damnedest thing. What made her so special? What was it about this one ordinary girl that just fucking blew his mind away?

Today he told himself he was going to head to the bar and meet up with Grant and a few of the guys. He was going to have a drink or two then maybe a quick dinner then go home. Instead he found himself driving by her place again.

Except today was different. Today he saw two cars outside of the garage. He parked a few feet up and watch out of his rear view window to see who was at Bella's house. He knew this was going into "stalker" area but he could not stop himself. After a few minutes went by he had finally made up his mind to start up his car and drive away when he saw someone leaving her house. His whole body went on alert when he spotted that the mystery person was a guy.

When the guy got to his car Jacob notice he was carrying two boxes in his hands. He also had a pretty bad look on his face from what Jacob could see. When he drove away and Bella had not come out he wonder who the fuck was this guy? Was this the notorious Edward? Was this the guy she had thrown out of her house and her life? Was this the same guy who was keeping Jemma's attention away from Grant? He grip the steering wheel with so much pressure he was sure he was bending it. Why had this guy been at her house? She was obviously back in town. Why had she not called him like he ask her too? When he sent the flowers he was sure she would at least call him to say thanks. Nothing. Not one phone call or text. What was this girls game?

Jacob turn the car around in the street and found himself parking on the curb next to her driveway. Should he stop by? Should he check on her? What if she and Edward had just had a big fight? Would she need a shoulder to cry on? He stare out of the window debating on what he should do when his phone began to ring.

He look down at the caller ID and was shock to see that it was Bella herself calling him. He gulp hard. Did she know he was out here? He hope she didn't. She might be scare he was some sort of sicko falling her around.

Taking a long deep breathe he decided to answer it.

"Hello." He tried to sound casual.

"Hey, Jacob. It's Bella." Bella replied casual as well.

"Hey. How was your trip?" Jacob hope he sounded like a normal guy instead of some love craze guy park outside of her house.

"It was okay." She muttered.

"Are you okay?" He ask curiously as he slowly put his car in drive and drove away. He hope if she had not spotted him outside of her house he could pretend he had been driving around when she call so if he stop by it would seem casual instead of planned.

"Yeah. I just wanted to thank you for the flowers." Bella explain nervously.

"Oh. I was worried you did not get them in time before you left." Jacob said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah. I just…well…I still don't know how I feel about the flowers. I mean they are beautiful. They also smelled good." Bella began to talk rapidly.

Jacob smiled. He sense she was as nervous as he was.

"Just like you." Jacob said before considering how dopey it sounded.

"Oh. Thanks." Bella gulp hard.

"So anyways, I mean I enjoy the flowers but I just need some time to myself. I just got out of a long relationship." Bella began to explain what she had rehearse for the past entire week she had set in her house. She wanted to let Jacob know she did appreciate the flowers and the worlds best sex escapade but she also wanted to make it clear she was not ready for any sort of relationship rather it was casual or committed.

"I see. Well, can I make a offer." Jacob suggested.

"Sure." Bella frown.

"How about we start out as friends. I mean I know we have already become lovers but how about we slow things waaay down. I mean how about we just talk on the phone or send emails and then if your comfortable we can maybe catch a movie or have lunch. Just simple friendly things." Jacob offered. He held his breathe as he awaited her respond. He knew he would go insane if she decline even a friendship with him. He had only been around her twice and both times he had her naked and between her legs. Yet even now after a week since he saw her last he still wanted to see her face, hear her voice, anything to be close to her. He had to know what the mystery was about her that made him feel so out of control.

"Okay. I like that." Bella found herself agreeing despite all the warning alarms going off in her head.

"Good. Let me give you my email address." Jacob gave it to her while he park the car so he could type hers in his phone. Once that was done he told her he would text her or email her later. She seem content with that. Once the call had ended he headed to the bar. He was going to get those beers now. He needed an outlet for his stress. Bella was going to be one of the biggest challenges he had ever come face with. She was a remarkable girl. She was also just a normal girl. Yet out of all the most sophisticated and sexiest women he had ever been with none of them had inspired this incredible need from him. Not one had ever manage to make him want her so badly that he could not think or sleep right. Yeah, this girl was going to be the death of him no doubt.

Bella hung up the phone and look around her lonely home. She just hope that Jacob meant what he said. She was not prepared for anyone extra in her life. Especially not if she had a baby to consider. No one would be as important as her child in her life. She knew that alone would cause any man to run, run real fast away from her.


	9. Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter 9:

Three weeks later….

Emily stare down at the positive pregnancy test in her trembling slender hands. It had happen. She was finally pregnant. All her life she dream of having a baby. Now in this moment she was holding a object that was telling her that her dream was coming true. She sat down on the toilet holding the test in front of her. She was going to be a mother. She was carrying a child inside of her. A tiny little life was resting inside of her. She felt the room starting to spin. She felt tears spill out of her eyes.

She finally got her miracle. Luck had finally shine its light on her.

Taking deep breathes she closed her eyes and wipe the happy tears from her face. Opening her eyes she knew that Sam would be so happy too! Then it hit her hard. This pregnancy, with Jacob's seed, would only confirm what Sam knew all along. He was the one who was infertile. The tears of happiness turn to sorrow. Her loving husband who provided her with a roof over her head, a warm shoulder to lean on, and anything else she could possibly want had not be able to give her a child. She set the test down on the counter as she cover her face with her hands and allow herself to grieve.

Sam. Her beloved Sam. He had face so many demons. Together they had beat them all. Now this was one challenge she pray that they also conquer. She love him beyond anything imaginable. She had stuck by him through out all the bad times and cherish every good moment they had together. Was he capable of loving this baby as his own? Would he resent it? Would he resent her and Jacob?

Jacob. How would he handle the news? Would he be thrill for them? Sure he knew what he was donating but once it turn into a human being you could see and hold would he truly be able not to claim it? She knew she could do not endure what she had ask these two men to do for her. She was truly blessed and yet felt like hell for putting two decent loving men through this so that she could gain a child from it. Had she been selfish? Would she be punish for it? No good deed goes unnoticed as well as no bad deed. What price would she pay for this? Nothing came easy in life. She knew that for a fact. Look at how hard she had work on having a baby of her own.

Pulling herself together she hid the test in the back of the towel cabinet. She decided she wanted to wait to tell Sam. What if something happen in the next week to take that dream away from her, from them? She knew that the first trimester was the scariest because it was the one where it was common to miscarry. She decided to wait until she snuck into town to see her doctor to confirm it before she announce her news to Sam or anyone else for that matter. She did not want to stir up hope or trouble until she absolutely had too.

Her hands pressed against her stomach she said a silent prayer before she slip out of the bathroom and began to do her routine housecleaning.

* * *

Bella's hair was a mess. She had her head leaning over the office toilet for nearly thirty minutes straight. She was suppose to take a pregnancy test in the morning but something told her that she already knew the answer. For four days in a row she had been experiencing morning nausea. It was like clock work. She would be at work no longer than two hours and bam she was running to the bathroom. She heard a soft knock on the wooded door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Josie ask with a worried tone.

"Yeah. Just got a bug." Bella muttered as she wipe her mouth.

Bella stood up and look at herself in the mirror. She had put her hair up in a clip this morning. Half of it was hanging out of the clip. Her face was so pale she look like a ghost. She put some soap on her hands and began to wash them. Once her hands were germ free she splash her face with some cool water. She grab a towel to dry her hands before she pull her hair down and ran her fingers through it. Then place it back up as neatly as she could manage without a brush.

When she step out of the bathroom she nearly ran smack into Josie. She was holding some crackers and juice.

"Here you need this." Josie's smile widely.

"Thanks." Bella gulp as she stare at the saltine crackers. She was actually a little hungry. She pull the wrapper back and took a few nibbles.

"What?" Bella frown as Josie remain silent and smiling at her.

"Do I have to say it Bella?" Josie whisper as she grab her friend by the hand and led her into Bella's office.

"What?" Bella snap.

"You have been getting sick for several days now. I also notice that you did not start over the weekend." Josie commented with a stern look as she wrap her arms around her chest.

"So. I've been late before." Bella shrug hoping that Josie did not know the truth. She was not prepare to tell anyone at work about it until she told her friends and family first. Josie was a friend sure but she had a hard time keeping a secret around the office. Especially one as juicy as this one was going to be.

"Bella I know the signs. My sister has popped out three already and my brother's wife has two. So I know the signs." Josie shook her head in disbelief.

"I could have just a bug." Bella snap.

"Then make a doctors appointment." Josie handed her the office phone and watch her closely.

"Fine I will." Bella nibble on the crackers as she walk around the desk. Pulling out her Rolodex she found the number for the doctor she had already line up to deliver her baby. Josie sat on the front of her desk while she made the appointment. Once it was done she hung it up and open the juice. Her stomach was starting to feel much better.

"I'm telling you, your preggo. Now the question is, who is the father? Please don't tell me you and Edward hooked up for some raunchy break up sex.' Josie made a gagging sound as she stuck her finger down her throat.

"NO!" Bella threw her hands up in the air. She did not want anyone considering for even a moment that Edward was a possible father of her baby.

"Honey then we have a dilemma. Because I know you. You don't have a lover. OR DO YOU!" Josie gasps loudly as she covers her chest with her hand.

"Bella Swan do you have a secret lover you have not told me about?" Josie look offended that Bella had kept a secret from her.

"Yes." Bella laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Honey you had to have had sex with someone to have a baby. The last time I check it takes TWO people to conceive." Josie's brow shot up as she tried to think of who was possibly Bella's baby's daddy.

"Yes and No." Bella shrug her shoulders as she consider how she was going to tell her family and Josie the truth. Should she wait and have everyone in one room so she did not have to explain it like a million times. It was going to be embarrassing to tell no matter how many times she said it or to whom.

"Uh?" Josie shook her head as she snorted loudly.

"Can you keep a secret? I mean SERIOUSLY keep it." Bella bit into the last cracker.

"Of course. Trust me this is not something I would want spread about me." Josie cringe.

"I don't have a lover. I mean I have a guy friend that I have been speaking to and yes we did have sex the first night I met him. At the club remember." Bella suddenly realize that Josie had gone home with Jacob's friend that same night they had met.

"Be more specific. I have gone home with several guys while we were at a club together." Josie giggled.

"You have issues." Bella laugh at Josie's wickedness.

"Don't I know it." Josie snickered.

"Anyway about a month and half ago we all went out and you and I were dirty dancing when a tall dark guy approach me. You walk off with his cute friend. I left him and went to his place. We had incredible sex. Then a week later he showed up at my house and we did it again. But since then I made him slow things down. We just email or text one another. It has been fun. I mean like high school fun. We are suppose to go on our first outing together tomorrow." Bella explain in further detail.

"Wait a minute you had sex with this guy twice and neither time you told me?" Josie sat up straight in the chair and flash Bella a hurt look.

"It was spontaneous." Bella explain as her cheeks began to heat up at the memory of their bodies entwine.

"I bet it was. Damn it Bella you have been getting action and not sharing with me. I share with you." Josie cried out.

"I know and sometimes it would be best if you didn't." Bella tease her.

"Whatever! So is he the daddy then?" Josie's eyes lit up at the possible revelation.

"NO." Bella sighed heavily.

"Your doing someone else too?" Josie cried out appalled at the ideal of Bella with more than one lover. It just wasn't a Bella type of thing to do.

"NO! Dear lord no." Bella laugh at Josie's confusion.

"Then who is the father?" Josie shook her head and flash a bewilder smirk.

"I don't know." Bella shrug her shoulders and place a serene smile on her face.

"You have lost me here." Josie scratch her head giving her a perplex look.

"I went to a doctor and was artificially inseminated by an anonymous sperm donor." Bella spoke softly and slowly.

"What?" Josie's face froze.

"You heard me correctly." Bella gulp hard as she brace herself for Josie's reaction. She knew it would sound insane to most people but she was not going to let that rain on her parade.

"HOLY SHIT! I knew you were up to something." Josie jump out of her chair and began to pace back and forth in front of Bella's desk.

"Uh? How would you know?" Bella threw her head back and laugh at Josie.

"Because Bella, you have been so quiet since the break up with Edward. Most girls would have come to work looking pathetic after a serious breakup like yours and Edwards. Instead you take a day off of work and come strolling in here like life was roses. Then you took time off of work. You never take time off. I mean sure a day here or there but not a whole entire week." Josie began explaining her theory as she continue to pace.

Bella cover her gaping mouth with her hand as she listen to Josie. It was amazing how sometimes Josie was one of the smartest people Bella knew. Josie knew her too well.

"Well?" Josie stood with her hands on her hips huffing.

"Your correct." Bella wince.

"OMG Bella what were you thinking? Come on honey there is a easier way to get pregnant. Look at you. Your gorgeous. Why would you not hook up with a man who could at least provide you with child support?" Josie glare at her.

"I did not want the complications of dealing with a "daddy". I want to enjoy motherhood without the hassle of a father. Plus most men tend to want to share a child. I don't want to share." Bella replied bluntly.

"Okay then." Josie threw her hands up in defeat.

"Besides I am not one hundred percent if I am pregnant. I will know tomorrow at 3 pm." Bella smiled excitedly.

"Well, there goes our nights at the clubs together." Josie pouted.

"Yeah cause that happen so often." Bella teased.

"Just when you were starting to be fun you had to go get pregnant." Josie continue to playfully pout.

Bella laugh at her friends silliness.

"What are you going to do with your "friend"." Josie ask curiously.

"What do you mean?" Bella finish drinking the juice.

"Come on Bella. You two have had as you put it incredible sex and now what? You two are going to remain email friends until you pop out this baby? How are you going to hide a huge basketball underneath a nightie?" Josie lean up against Bella's desk.

"I'm not going to pretend anything. I do no plan on having sex with Jacob again. We are just friends. I already told him that I had just got out of long relationship and just wanted a friend. He understands. Besides I'm sure once I reveal I am pregnant he will run away as fast as he can." Bella knew her reasoning sounded sensible.

Yet after the past three weeks of emailing or texting each other silly jokes or comments about their day she was starting to like this new relationship between them. Of course not having him in front of her help her keep her hands off of him. She hated to admit it even to herself but she fear that when she saw him tomorrow it would take a ton of restraint to hold back from kissing him. The more she got to know him the more she like him. Sure when she ask to keep things simple he was just a guy she barely knew. Now he was this real person. A person whom she knew had a father and two sisters. A person who work night and day to start his own business. A guy who hated mushrooms on his pizza. Would rather eat spaghetti for dinner every night if he could.

She knew his favorite color was blue. Dark blue to be exact. She knew he did repairs on his own vehicles. In fact he almost started his own car garage before he discover his love for landscaping. She knew he was working on plans to rebuild a old cabin he found on the outskirts of town. He had built the house he live in now because it started out as a hobby. He had a ex-girlfriend who help him decorate it before they broke up. She knew that he did not care for country music. He could stand it but didn't offer to turn it on. She also knew that he rarely read fictional work. He prefer self help books or autobiographies. She also knew he read the comics every Sunday while he had his breakfast. So much she had discover in the past three weeks about the person instead of just the lover.

Jacob Black was an amazing man. He had a sick sense of humor but she love it. His emails and text messages often made her laugh or smile. He had ask her tons of personal questions that led her to believe he truly wanted to know her. Tomorrow after her doctor's appointment they were suppose to go to a restaurant for dinner. Only dinner. Nothing more.

She had been a little nervous about agreeing to it but figure after three weeks of just texting and emailing it was time to test the waters. Could they be just simply friends? Could they manage to keep their hands off one of another?

Bella pick up her cell phone and text the time of her appointment to Alice. She promise Alice she could join her once they were to learn rather or not she was pregnant. They were doing all of this together. It meant a lot to her to have her support. Alice was the best of best friends. She just hope the rest of their friends would be so understanding once they discover what she had done.

* * *

"Mrs. Uley you are indeed pregnant. I would appears the due date is December 5th. I am going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins for you to take. You need to be cautious with activity the next two months. We will see you again in a month." The tall middle age doctor handed her a prescription before he shook her hand and step out of the room.

Emily held the thing paper wrap around her for a second as she let the news sink in. She was truly pregnant. The doctor had inform her that everything look fine. Her symptoms were not bad for a first pregnancy so far. He warn her that some women suffer from morning sickness at different times of the day or even different times of their pregnancy. So far she had felt nauseated a few times but nothing severe. Her breast were tender. She had not gain any weight so far.

She wanted to shout out to the world. Yet she also wanted to be as quiet as a mouse about all of this. She knew her family would be super protective of her once they learn of her condition. They had all been anxious for her to become pregnant.

Sam would be the worst of them all. She knew he would be handling her like a fragile china doll. She smiled proudly as she consider all the love and support she would receive once she reveal the exciting and miraculous news.

She headed home as swiftly as she could. She did not want Sam to discover she had gone to the doctor alone. She was still trying to figure out when was the best time to reveal to him that she was indeed pregnant. She knew he had been watching her like a hawk. Two days after the procedure they had ended up making love in the middle of the afternoon. When it was over Sam had given her a bizarre look . Then he had inform her they should wait on having sex again until they knew if she was pregnant. She had ask him why he felt that way. He had inform her he did not want to do anything that might harm her or her unborn child. She had pull out some pregnancy books and prove to him that sex during pregnancy would not harm the child. He still did not seem to think it was wise.

Emily hope that he had no plans to keep her celibate for the next nine months.

* * *

Bella walk out of the doctors office wearing the biggest and goofiest smile ever. She was definitely pregnant. Her due date was December 5th. She was going to have a baby right before Christmas. Her favorite holiday. She could not think of any other perfect gift than a baby for Christmas. Alice had held her so tightly when the doctor confirm her condition that she thought she was going to suffocate her.

"We have to celebrate! Let's get some ice cream." Alice cried out enthusiastically.

"Mmm….that does sound good." Bella sighed happily as she follow Alice down the street to a local ice cream and soda shop. It was a old fashion place set up with a fifties theme.

Walking into the small dinner they gave their orders while they sat at a small table for two.

"So what is next?" Alice ask as she squeeze Bella's hand across the table.

"I don't know. I mean its too early to start picking out names or buying stuff." Bella squealed.

"Don't worry about maternity clothes too much. I have tons of tops and dresses that will fit you." Alice's eyes widen as she began to consider all the cute stuff she could loan her friend.

"Oh Alice I am so happy and yet so scared." Bella confess just as the waitress place the two bowels of ice cream in front of them.

Bella order chocolate chip mint with cool whip. Alice had ordered cookie dough. They began to indulge in their cold treats.

"What are you scare about exactly?" Alice ask as she lick her smooth and made a erotic moan.

"How I am going to explain this. I mean I knew I would have to but now it sounds so crazy." Bella exhale long and hard.

"Look, once you tell your parents, which I think will take the news the hardest, the rest of us, your friends will be way more understanding." Alice advised.

"I hope your right. Should I tell Charlie over the phone? I have to tell Renee over the phone." Bella consider her options as she lick her spoon.

"I would invite him over for a nice dinner then give it to him. If he gets upset then he can leave. I promise once he gets past the shock of it all he will be totally excited. I mean the man is a great dad you just know he will be a awesome grandfather." Alice patted her hand.

"Yeah your right." Bella felt better as she dug into the ice cream.

They had just ate their last bite of ice cream when Bella's phone began to ring.

Bella smile sadly as she saw Jacob's name flashing across the screen with a silly picture of himself that he had sent to her.

"Hello." Bella answer the phone as she place a finger over her mouth to give Alice a sign she needed her to be absolutely quiet.

Alice just rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey beautiful. I was just checking in to make sure we are still on for tonight." Jacob's voice sent chills down her spine. He had a rich voice that just made her melt like butter.

"We are." Bella agreed as she felt her stomach starting to twist in knots. She was trying hard to show her true emotions. She knew that Alice would tease her.

"Good. Did you want to meet me or would you like me to pick you up?" He offered. He was trying to keep things in a friend perspective. He did not want to push her too hard. He knew she was still dealing with the after affects of Edward.

"You can pick me up." Bella smile as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Cool. See you at seven." He smile.

"Okay." Bella agreed as she hung up the phone.

"So the date is still on for tonight?" Alice ask with a concern frown.

"NO. We are not going on a date. Just a simple dinner between two friends." Bella corrected.

"Okay sister Mary Katherine. I swear Bella you are playing with fire." Alice warn her.

"He knows that I want no type of relationship beyond friendship." Bella explained for the third time to Alice.

"Yeah he knows but I have to wonder if he really wants just that." Alice pick up their bowls and place them on the serving tray.

"Well, wanting and having are two different things. I should know." Bella sighed sadly as she pick up her purse.

"Just be careful Bella. I don't want to see you get hurt." Alice hug her gently before they stroll out of the diner hand in hand practically skipping back to their park cars.

******** So do you guys want more? Reply and let me know ...:) xoxxo August


	10. Dinner for Two

I do not own these characters! Want to say thanks to all of you guys who have been replying! You have made this story a blast to write! xoxox August

Chapter 10:

Dr. Martin stare at the report in his hands. It had taken them three weeks to research every thing to understand how the mistake had occur in his office. He knew his lawyer said he was not allow to contact the patients. He also knew that the board also recommended that he keep quiet as well until the administration office had a chance to bring in the patients and explain the situation with both women. Then once they knew how the women would respond they would decided which course of action to take.

Luckily on his side of things he had not made the mistake. The sperm donor bank had somehow manage to screw it up. This was one of the reasons that Dr. Martin had suggested they do it in his office instead of a office downtown. Mistakes like this look poorly on his reputation. It also could cause a lot of heartache and frustration for the families involved.

Setting his fourth cup of coffee down on his desk he rub his head as he began to hope that maybe the couple who specifically wanted Jacob Black's sperm were the ones who did indeed receive it. If that was the case then none of this would matter. If it was just a simple problem of Ms. Swan receiving a different donor it would no doubt not bother her since was aiming for an anonymous donor. The Uley's on the other hand had pursue and got complete legal consent for Jacob Black's sperm. It was confirm today that both women were indeed pregnant. His part of the procedure was completed and successful. Now it was up to administration and the lawyers to figure out the rest.

* * *

Bella had indulged herself by eating a whole plate of lasagna by herself. She had also finish off the starter salad and half of the complimentary bread basket. She normally did not eat so much. She was afraid if her pregnancy made her hunger like this she would be as a big as a house before she deliver this baby. She notice that Jacob had ate all of his food as well.

When they ordered drinks she requested water. She noted that he ordered a sprite. She was relieved that he had not notice her lack of alcohol or tease her about staying sober around him. They had share some incredibly embarrassing stories while they dine on the fabulous food.

"My dad use to say that one day we would not qualify for insurance due to my constant visits to the emergency room or clinic." Bella smiled.

"That is bad." Jacob laugh as he lick the garlic salt on his lips.

"I know, right. My mother was unfortunately the one who had to deal with it the most. I did not move here until I was a Junior in High School." Bella explained as she sip on the ice water.

"Why did you move exactly?" Jacob ask curiously as he lean back in the chair watching her closely. He could not explain it but he love watching her facial expressions as she spoke to him. She was incredibly shy he noted. However the longer they sat together talking face to face the more relax she grew.

"My mother had finally manage to get married again. Her husband, Phil is a semi professional baseball player. He had to be out of town a lot. She hated him being gone with out her. I knew that if I was not around she would have no excuse not to travel with him." Bella replied as she lean back in her chair rubbing her flat stomach.

"So you did it so they could be closer." He stated as he flash her a big smile.

"Exactly. Plus it gave me a opportunity to know Charlie better." Bella replied with a short smile.

"Charlie? Why do you call him that? Why not dad?" Jacob ask curiously.

"I had not really seen him much while growing up. My mother never said "Your dad called." Instead she would say "Charlie called." So it just sorta grew on me. Charlie did not mind." Bella shrug her shoulders as she spoke.

"It's cool and yet weird. I can not imagine calling my dad Billy without being smacked." Jacob chuckle as the image of his father in a wheel chair could still manage to still scare him half to death when he was disciplining him. It did not happen much. Jacob made sure to be a good son for his father. He knew he had enough to manage with his older sisters.

"Did you like being a only child?" Jacob ask as he sip on his sprite.

"Sometimes. When I was younger I use to pretend that I had a little brother. It creeped my mom out. She made me go to a after school daycare so I could make friends with real kids." Bella chuckle at the memory.

"My sisters are both older than me. Rachel and Rose. They are a year apart. They were pretty close. I'm five years younger than Rose. After my mother's death they were constantly nagging at me. They tried to play the role of mom. I wanted to hit them. My dad would have to remind them that I did not need them to be my mom." Jacob recalled as his eyes soften with a sad look as he recalled how hard they had tried to help ease his pain of loosing their mother. They both knew he missed her the most. He was such a mother's boy before her death.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." Bella chew on her lower lip as she flash him a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay. I mean it suck at the time. I did not understand why. I mean I knew that she had died because some jerk had hit their car. I just did not understand why MY mother had to die. She was a great woman. Everyone adore her." Jacob bit down on the inside of his cheek as his memories of his mother began to flood his mind. He was struck with a sudden awe of how he was so openly discussing his loss with Bella. He had never spoke much of about it with any of the women he seriously dated or even had a serious relationship with.

Bella sat up in her chair and lean over the table and cover his large hand with her small hand. She notice how he look down at their hands before his eyes reach hers. She could see the glistening of his eyes. She felt a incredible need to get up and hug him. Yet when she glance around she was reminded they were in a crowded room. She also suspected that it might embarrass him as well.

"Thanks." Jacob cough as he exhaled deeply.

Bella pull her hand slowly away as she place them back into her lap.

"So are you up for dessert?" Jacob ask as his face change back into the lively one he had shown her all evening before their conversation had turn so serious.

"No. I think we should go for a walk. I feel so bloated." Bella yawn.

"Give me a second." Jacob grab up the bill and walk over to pay it before he return to their table with a single white rose in his hand.

"Wow." Bella smiled excitedly at the beautiful flower.

"They had a few dozen of these on the counter. I sweet talk the waitress in letting me have one." Jacob handed her the rose. She took the flower and inhale its sweet scent.

"It looks so perfect." Bella whispered.

"Just like you." Jacob took her free hand in his.

Bella felt her stomach flutter. She look up into his dark brown eyes. She knew he was trying to be sweet but she pray that it was just a polite thing to do and nothing more in-depth than that.

"Let's walk." Jacob led her outside of the crowded restaurant.

The cool spring air hit her senses. She felt much lighter and less bloated as they walk down the street. The sounds of the night fill her ears. Unlike the country town where she had live with her father this place had tons of noise. In Forks she was use to a few cars passing by but mainly you could hear the crickets and owls at night. This noise was louder and a bit more exciting. You could hear car horns, sounds of music, and voices of people as they converse with others.

When they walk around the corner Bella realize that he was still holding her hand. She was not sure why it bother her so much? There was nothing sexual about it. Yet her hand felt so hot from his touch.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" He ask casually as he led her toward a small coffee house where he knew they had a few outdoor tables. He did not want to end their night together. He was enjoying her company. He felt so relax and at peace with her. She had this way about her that did not make you feel as if you were being judged.

"I don't know yet. I need to go see Charlie at some point." Bella replied as it hit her that eventually she was going to have to tell Jacob the truth about her pregnancy as well. Somehow telling him seem way harder and scarier than telling her dad.

"Why? I mean do you normally go each weekend to see him?" Jacob ask curiously as he led her further up the street to the café.

"I try at least once a month to go see him. If he can he tries to visit me too." Bella sighed wishing her father would just show up at her place making her life easier. Alice had advised her to have Charlie come to her place when she announce the news. It did not feel right. It felt like she was ambushing him. So she decided to be adult about it and go see Charlie on his own home turf. If he got too upset then she could just leave.

"That's nice of you." Jacob nudge her playfully.

Bella laugh as they stop in front of a coffee house.

"Want a coffee?" He offers as he nudges his head in toward the café.

"Sure. I need a decaff." Bella gulp hard as she remembers she should not drink too much caffeine. She recalled reading something about the affects on the unborn child.

"K." Jacob holds the door open as she enters.

He places his hand on her lower back as he gently nudges her to the counter. Bella notices that all the women in the café are starting straight at Jacob. She glances behind her. He is smiling warmly at her. She gives the teenager name Aaron her order while Jacob gets a double shot latte. He pays the young man. Bella glances behind her and watches as a few women openly gawk at Jacob. She frowns.

She was use to women looking at Edward when she was with him but this was a little different. She could not explain it but she wanted to slap them across their silly faces.

Jacob grabs the coffees and glances outside.

"How about we sit outside." He suggests.

She agrees as she walks in front of him. She opens the door for him. Sitting down at a table near the door. She thanks him as she takes her drink and sips on it.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks as he picks up on her sudden tension.

"Nothing." Bella says in a low tone.

Jacob glances around and then spots the women inside the café openly smiling back at him. He frowns. Was Bella jealous because they were openly smiling at him? It was silly. He did not know these women. Nor did he care too. He was here with her. Only her.

"So you never did tell me why you decided to go home with me out of all the guys in the club." Jacob brought up a question he had ask her in a email a few days ago. She had responded to everything but that one. He was not sure if it was a simple overlook or intentional.

"Please!" Bella snorted as she glance nervously down at her hands that were holding the warm cup tightly.

"Seriously. I can tell you why I chose you." Jacob look at her with a serious expression.

Bella lick her lips as she considered if she really wanted to know the truth to that question.

"Okay, tell me why." Bella gulp hard as she brace herself for something tacky or even perverted.

"You had this air of innocence with a strong mix of sensuality. You seem to be looking straight at me when you dance with your friend. I felt like you were trying to draw me straight to you. When I look at you I knew you wanted me. I was flattered. I could not believe you were so openly expressing your desire for just ME." Jacob replied as he stare straight into her eyes.

"Oh." Bella's eyes widen with shock.

She tried to pull it together before he could see how close to the truth he really was. She had definitely been sending him vibes. She had spotted him from across the room. He was terribly gorgeous even if she was inherited at the time. She also had this strange sense of de ja vu. She felt like she had seen him somewhere before. When she open her eyes and he was standing in front of her she knew she had to be with him. He was like this forbidden fruit. She had never allow herself to indulge in something so bad and yet so good in her entire life. She always went into relationships with a sensible head. With Jacob that night she let life just happen without considering the consequences. She truly been free for the first time in her life.

"I'm waiting." Jacob tap his fingers on the smooth marble table top.

"Honestly, I was so drunk." Bella laughs nervously.

"I also saw you and thought that I seen you somewhere before. I found you to be quite attractive. I seriously did not think you would choose me out of all the beautiful women there that night." Bella confesses as she forces her head up to look him straight in the eyes.

"Bells, your so much more than beautiful." Jacob vow as he grasp her hand into his. His thumb rub the inside crook of her hand. She felt little lightning bolts coursing through her hand straight up into her head.

"Look at me." He lifted her chin up that was starting to dip down as she close her eyes tightly.

"Why?" Bella whispered.

"I like you Bella. You're a great girl. I can't tell you how much it has meant to me to become your friend. Your like a book that I can't put down. Each chapter I learn something new about you." Jacob let her chin go as she open her eyes staring at him with a look that made his stomach ache. She seem to be torn between happiness and grief as she smile at him.

"You're a great guy Jacob. I agree being your friend is a great thing." Bella pull her hand away as she glance at her watch on her arm awkwardly.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jacob knew something was wrong. She had been so into them all night. Then like that she was suddenly putting up a barrier even he could feel.

"Yeah. I am tired." Bella yawn.

She was not lying about that fact. She was indeed exhausted. Yet a small part of her wanted so badly to stay near him. She remember what Alice had spoke about with her earlier in the day. Jacob was a great guy but even he was not a saint. Once he learn that she was pregnant he would have no choice but to walk away from her and any chance of a relationship that they might have had. No man would want to deal with a pregnant woman and her crazy mood swings.

"Come on." Jacob walk by her side back to his park car. They were silent as they look at the windows of the local shops. He knew she was struggling with something. He wish they were close enough that she could confide in him about what was bothering her. He told himself he just have to give her space until she was ready to tell him. He wanted to keep her friendship. If it meant he would have to go slower then he would.

* * *

Emily laid on her back against the cool bare floor. Gasping for air she smile happily up at Sam. He was huffing and puffing as he smile down at her. They had got carried away and slip off the couch landing on the floor with their spontaneous love making.

"Wow, you were spectacular." She said in her best seductive tone.

"I know baby. I can't help myself." He laughs as she smacks him on the shoulder.

"What has gotten into you?" Sam ask with a bewilder smile across his face.

"Nothing." Her smile falter for a second.

"Well whatever it is I like it." Sam cock an eyebrow as he help pull her up off the floor.

"I like everything about you." Emily purred as she stood naked in front of her husband. She wraps her arms around his waist placing her face against his bare chest.

"Are we going to have sex again?" He smacks her hard on the bare ass.

"NO! God no. I'm exhausted." Emily giggled.

"Fix me some food woman before you go to bed." Sam said in his best macho tone.

"Yes master." She began to act like his humble servant as she walk across the room to prepare him some dinner.

Sam smile happily as he sat down on the sofa and notice the mail that he had drop on the coffee table. Picking it up he began to look through the usual junk mail, electric bill, and then he saw an envelope with Emily's fertility specialist's name. His good mood began to vaporize. He hope to god it was not another unbelievable bill. He could not afford anymore. They had nearly spent their entire savings and most of Emily's inheritance.

He debated on whether he wanted to open it up tonight. He was in a good mood. He came home tired and not in the best mood to find his wife strip down naked with just a sun hat on. When he ask her if she had been outside gardening in the buff she had pretended she had. He pick her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to make love to her. She was incredible like this. She would like to do such spontaneous things just to prove she love him. He like it and sometimes it scared the shit out of him. He never wanted her to doubt for even a mere second that he love her less than she love him.

He put the letter in the back of the stack of envelopes and sat it back on the table. He was enjoying his happy moment with his wife. He did not want anything to upset him. Flipping the television on he listen to the news for a few minutes before Emily return with a plate full of sandwiches and fruits. He was surprised she had not cooked a banquet. Normally she cooked far too much food. He had to remind her she no longer had six brothers and sisters to feed. Growing up Emily was the second oldest and was in charge taking care of the cooking in the household. It was just him and her for the past five years. Someday soon he hope it would be the three of them for a change.

She smile tenderly at him as she place a ripe strawberry in his mouth. He lick her fingers where the juice had spill on them. She giggled. He stare at her hard. She was laughing at his confusion. She pick up another strawberry to place in his mouth when it hit him like a lightning bolt. She was pregnant. Emily, his precious wife was pregnant. It made sense. Her happiness, spontaneous sex, and the constant napping or falling asleep before ten each night.

"It happened." Sam spoke calmly but in a serious tone.

"Uh?" Emily blink a few times as she notice his smile had change and his body seem to grow tense.

"Your pregnant." Sam stated with an nervous look on his face.

Emily sat there staring down at the plate of food she had prepare for him. She was not sure how to respond. She wanted him to seem more happy about his revelation. Instead he sounded disappointed.

"Yes." Emily nodded her head but kept her eyes downward.

"Oh my god!" Sam grab the plate out of her hands and smash it on the table next to them.

Grabbing her up he pull her onto his waist and push her head up so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Why do you seem so sad?" He ask with a worrisome smile.

"Your disappointed." She gulp hard.

"Hell no! I am excited. My baby is going to have a baby." He shouted loudly.

She gasped. She could not believe her ears. He was truly happy for her, for them.

"Oh Sam." Emily began to cry as she embrace him.

"Oh baby. When did you know? When are we having our baby?" He cried out as he hug her tightly against him.

Emily lean back as she wipe away the tears.

"I went to see the doctor a couple of days ago. He says our baby is due December 5th." She smile proudly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He look hurt as he studied her face closely.

"I was afraid. I was afraid that I might lose it. I didn't want to get your hopes up and then disappoint you again." Emily confessed.

"Disappoint me again? How the hell could you do that? I'm the one who …well…you know." Sam look away guilty.

"No. Do not do that. You helped me get this baby. You were the one who sacrificed so much. Don't you dare ever act like you were not apart of all of this." Emily snap at him as she held his face firmly between her hands.

"I know. I love you Emily. I am so happy." Sam said in a hoarse tone as tears stung the back of his eye lids.

"I love you too Sam. I am happy. I am happy that WE are going to be the best parents any kid could ever want." Emily vowed as she began to plant kisses all over his face.

Sam lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom where he prove to her once again that he was the man in this house and that he love her more.


	11. Facing The Music

Disclaimer: I do not own these character:

*** Thanks you guys for the great advice and replies. I had to split this chapter into two parts. For some reason it kept cutting it off but I had not reach the maximum amount. Weird, uh!

**Chapter 11**

A month later…..

Bella sat across from her father who was looking as pale as death.

"Are you serious?" Charlie sat in his chair staring down at the remote in his hand.

"Yes." Bella gulp hard as she watch emotions flash across his face.

"Why?" Charlie ask in a deep voice.

"Why what?" Bella bit down on her tongue as she prepare herself for him to shout at her.

"Why did you go get pregnant Bella? Why would you go to some clinic to purposely get pregnant by a stranger?" Charlie stammered angrily as his eyes lock with hers.

Bella felt her entire body cringe. He was furious. He was disappointed. He was in shock. She knew he would be all of these things yet looking at him with so much pain in his eyes she felt like she had just confess to murder.

"Charlie, I know it sounds strange to you. I just…well…" Bella stood up and walk a few feet away from him as she tried to find the right words to explain what she had done.

"I had this plan. You remember. I went to college. I got a job I love. I am living independently. I wanted marriage and babies by the time I was twenty-five. Well, I didn't exactly get the husband but I knew I could still get the baby." Bella began to ramble.

"I know I can do this on my own Charlie." Bella cried out in anguish as she watch his face keep the same stern look while she spoke.

"You will have too Bella! I mean shit. You were always a level headed kid. I just thought that as a adult you would stay the same way." Charlie growled as he glance away from her.

"People do this all the time Charlie." Bella defended her motives.

"Yeah, but they are usually way older, more financially settle or have a husband." Charlie snap as she stood up and walk out of the room.

Bella stood there with tears in her eyes. She could hear him in the kitchen. He was no doubt getting himself a beer. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him that if her mother could raise a child alone she could do it and better. Instead she stood there wiping the tears from her face when he return looking less angry and more confuse than anything else.

"I'm sorry Charlie if I did not live up to your expectations." Bella snarl in a sarcastic voice.

"That's not what I am saying Bella. I'm your father. I love you unconditionally. I just can't believe you did it this way. I mean hell if you had told me that Edward had knocked you up then I wouldn't have to worry about my grandchild being fatherless." Charlie gulp down the beer.

"Fatherless? I did fine without you." Bella snorted.

"Not from where I am standing." Charlie glare at her.

"Fine." Bella reach out and pick up her keys and began to stroll out of the room angrily.

"Bella stop." Charlie ordered as he caught up with her.

"What?" Bella growled.

"I love you. I will stand by you. I just think you acted selfishly. I think the reason you did not talk to me or your mother about it was because you knew it was a foolish thing to do. That's just my opinion." Charlie shrug his shoulders as he sighed heavily.

Bella knew he had a point. She also knew he had a right to his anger. It still not ease her pain. She wanted him to be a bit more excited for her. She told herself she knew this was the reaction she would receive before she arrive.

"Maybe your right but it was still my decision to make." Bella lifted her head up stubbornly.

"Yes it was." Charlie agreed as he reach out and hug her.

Bella relax as she felt the safety of his arms around her. She knew he would eventually forgive her. She just hope that later tonight when she had this confrontation with her friends it went as well if not better.

"I have to go. I promised Alice to come to her dinner party tonight." Bella explained as she kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay. Be careful and call me when you get home." Charlie demanded.

"I will." Bella promise as she smile slightly before hugging him quickly again before she left.

On her way back to her house she thought of how her mother would respond when she call her with the news. Somehow she knew Renee would be less freaked out about how she did it as much as the fact she had done it all together. Renee was not ready to be a grandmother. In fact she hated the thought of being a mother to a twenty-five year old.

When she pull into the garage she call her father letting him know she had made it home safely. She listen as he apologize for his reaction and she of course told him she understood. Walking into her house she felt incredibly exhausted. Setting her phone down on the kitchen table she slip into the living room and curl up on the couch. She had at least three hours before she was suppose to meet everyone at Alice's. She would take a nap before she had to go and face another confrontation about her pregnancy.

* * *

"Jacob I'm telling you, your missing out on a great time tonight." Grant whined as he tried to pressure Jacob into going out with him. Grant had found a new hot spot in a neighboring city. He hope they could find some fresh blood. Although he usually score in town it was nice to meet some new girls.

"I know. I just feel lousy. I think I am going to lay down and relax tonight." Jacob fake a yawn.

"What are you like fifty-five? Come on Jacob you're my wing man." Grant sighed.

"Take Jared or Frank." Jacob suggested.

"Come on Jacob. They are cool guys but they don't have the game we do." Grant laugh.

"True. But think of this way they make you look even better to the ladies." Jacob teased.

Grant burst out laughing as he realized that Jacob had a point. When Jacob was around he had a bit more competition. Grant was a nice looking guy. He had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. He was two inches smaller than Jacob but he still had a lean body.

"What has gotten into you? I swear I would think you had a girlfriend." Grant complained.

"Nope." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I hate this. We use to have so much fun together. It's been like nearly two months since we hung out and had real fun." Grant groan in agony.

"We hang out. I just don't do the bar scene with you anymore." Jacob pointed out that they had

gone to a couple of events together just not the single bar scene.

"You know what I mean." Grant huffed.

"Sorry." Jacob continue to stick to his decision.

"Alright. Call me tomorrow." Grant hung up the phone hurt and frustrated with Jacob.

Jacob felt a tab guilty. He did like hanging out with Grant but lately since his budding friendship with Bella had begun he did not have the need to hang out in order to pick up strange ladies to come home with him. The only girl whose pants he was trying to get into was Bella's. She was not making it easy on him either. Anytime he remotely touch her she made sure to nudge him or step out of his reach. He was totally baffled by her. When they spoke on the phone she was totally into him. When they were in the same room however she would make it clear that there was to be no physical contact between them.

It was starting to irk him. He like her a lot. He knew she like him too. So why were they still on "friends only" basis? She was passed Edward. He heard it in her voice when she spoke of him. He knew she was not dating anyone else. She was home all the time if not at her friends Alice's house. They talk most weekend nights until one or both of them passed out. So what was the problem? Why did Bella Swan not want to be with him in a sexual context? What was she hiding from him? Why did she not trust him?

* * *

"You have to try the cherry cobbler." Rosalie cried out.

"Yuck." Alice wrinkle her nose up in disgust. She was not big on cherries. She knew that Rosalie had worked hard on finding the right recipe for Emmett's favorite dessert. Although she love her friend like a sister she was not going to appease her with this.

"Damn it Alice. Jasper please try it." Rosalie batted her long eye lashes at Jasper. He chuckle as he took his fork and dug into a bite of the warm cherry cobbler. His eyes widen with disbelief. The dessert was delicious. Rosalie was not know for her culinary skills in the kitchen.

"You really made this?" Jasper ask with a surprise smile on his face.

"Yes sir. I told you guys that the cooking classes I was taking at the community center were working." Rosalie clap her hands happily.

"Its good." Jasper inform Alice as he continue to eat the piece he cut out.

"Seriously?" Alice whisper.

"Seriously." Jasper nodded his head.

Bella just sat in her chair pushing the piece of broccoli around on her plate. She was trying to find the right opportunity to announce her news to her unsuspecting friends.

"Bella try it." Emmett sat a small plate in front of her. The smell of the sweet cherries filled her nostrils. Suddenly she felt her stomach flare up. She threw her hand up over her mouth. Alice gawk at her. She was not sure if she was playing around or serious.

"Oh come on Bella." Rosalie rolled her eyes rudely toward Bella.

The smell hit her again. Bella jump out of her seat and race to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her she fell to her knees as the nausea hit her hard. She was gagging over the toilet when Alice stuck her head in to check on her.

"See if the smell alone makes you sick I know I am safe not to try it." Alice joked.

Bella continue to gag harder. Alice open the linen closet. Picking out a soft wash clothe she turns on the cold water and drenches the cloth with it. Wringing it out a few times she rolls it up and lays it across Bella's neck.

"This should help ease the nausea." Alice explains.

Bella smiles gratefully at Alice before turning her attention back to the toilet.

Alice steps back into the kitchen where Rosalie is throwing a tantrum thinking that Bella purposely got sick to make fun of her cooking skills.

"She is truly not feeling well." Alice warns her as she picks up her glass of wine and starts gulping it. Alice knew that tonight Bella plan on telling the rest of their friends about her pregnancy. It was the main purpose of them all getting together.

"Oh." Rosalie sighed with relief.

"What is wrong with her? That is like the third time she has gotten sick this month." Jasper thought out loud as he looks at his wife with suspicion. He noticed that Bella was more quiet than usual during their meal. Alice had also been going over to Bella's more than usual as well. He knew his pretty little wife was not telling him something. He did not like when she kept secrets from him even if they were about her friends.

"Not sure." Alice shrug her shoulders as she darted her eyes away from him. She hated lying to him. It made her uncomfortable as well as sick to her stomach.

"How is Edward doing?" Emmett suddenly ask the question that was on some of their minds.

"He is fine." Jasper replied with a straight face.

"I still can't believe she threw him out." Rosalie chuckles.

"Bella is a bit timid at times but once she sets her mind on something, nothing can change it." Alice warn them.

"I like Edward." Emmett announces.

"Duh, we all like him." Rosalie snorts.

"Yeah but we were not the ones in the relationship with him." Alice reminds them.

Bella walks into the room feeling slightly better. She notices the awkward looks cross between her friends faces as she sits back down.

"Sorry Rosalie. I'm sure it tastes good." Bella apologizes for her rude behavior.

"It's cool. Do you have a virus or something?" Rosalie looks at her with a cringe.

"No. I am just three months pregnant." Bella decides at that moment to just announce it.

She watches as all of their faces look at her with a mixture of amusement and shock.

"What?" Rosalie shouts.

"By who?" Emmett cries out.

Jasper glares at Alice. She gulps hard. She knows she is going to be having a long conversation with her husband later tonight after their guest leaves.

"Look before you get all judgmental on me let me remind you that I am a grown adult." Bella began as she licks her parched lips.

"I know you guys know that I broke up with Edward because he was not ready to commit to me. I wanted a baby and a husband. Since a husband was not in the picture I decided to go and get inseminated. No, I do not know the father's name. I don't want too. I am going to raise this baby on my own." Bella continue her speech.

She watch as their stunned faces turn into a frown.

"You got artificially inseminated?" Rosalie shouted.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"What the hell for?" Emmett shakes his head and flashes her a mischief smile.

"I mean surely you could have found a willing guy for that sort of thing." Emmett laughs as Rosalie smacks him hard.

"I did not want to deal with a obnoxious or pushy father. I wanted to do this on my own." Bella explained further.

"You are crazy." Rosalie snaps at her.

"Why? Why am I crazy?" Bella snaps back. Her eyes show the hurt and frustration she feels.

"Because its not as easy as it looks." Rosalie places her hands on her hips as she began to scold Bella.

"I love Emmett but he is not always there when I need him. It's hard work for us both to raise one child. You are purposely trying to do it alone. Isn't that selfish on your part?" Rosalie accuses.

"Maybe." Bella winces as she realizes the logic that Rosalie is pointing out.

"What are you going to tell your kid when he or she asks about her father?" Jasper finally spoke up.

"Nothing. I mean I will deal with that bridge when I cross it." Bella responded.

"You better be prepared for that. I mean every kid wants to know why they don't have two parents to raise them." Jasper warns her with a hurtful glare.

"I know this seems really out there, especially coming from me. I just want you guys to support me on this matter. I mean just be my friends as usual." Bella looks at them with pleading eyes.

"We will." Rosalie sighs loudly rolling her eyes as she hugs her tightly.

"I think your insane but if anyone could do it, you could." Rosalie encourages her.

"Absolutely what my beautiful wife just said." Emmett walks up and hugs them together.

"You know we are here for you." Jasper agrees as he grabs Alice's hand and kisses the back of it. Then looks at Bella with compassionate eyes.

"Thank you." Bella starts to weep as it all sinks in. Her entire day had been about confessing her sin. She was exhausted. She wanted to go home and sleep a week. Her stomach begins to growl loudly.

"Maybe you should eat." Rosalie suggests as she places the pie away from the table.

"I'm fine." Bella declines.

"Oh hell no your not. Your skin and bones." Emmett starts scooping up food and sitting it in front of her.

Bella laughs as she listens to them each give her parenting and pregnancy advice for the rest of the evening before she falls dead asleep at the kitchen table.

* * *

Jacob sent out a reply to Bella's earlier text message and smiled. She seem to be in a better spirit today. He hope that she would agree to him coming by for a hour or two tonight. He had not physically seen her in a entire week.

_**How about I come over your place and we watch some television together. I am so bored here.**_

Jacob waits patiently for her reply. Just when he thinks she is going to turn down his offer she finally texts him back.

_**Okay but not for too long. I had a busy weekend.**_

Jacob grabs his keys as he nearly races out of the house. He knows he is acting like a lust filled teenage boy. He hated it and yet he liked it at the same time. Being around Bella was like breathing fresh air. She was so down to earth. She made him feel safe. Most women he knew pretended to be interested in the things he like just to get closer to him.

Bella did not fake it with him. If she did not like a certain movie or food she told him so. She was blunt but not in a impolite way. She was far from being too outspoken. It was her honesty that made him crazy about her.

He arrived twenty minutes later at her door. She was wearing her grey sweat pants and extra large grey t-shirt. Most men would have thought she look far too relax for their taste. He however like it. She was just being comfortable in her own skin. She was not trying to impress him. She was just being Bella.

He wrap his arms around her tenderly. She smelled so good. He wanted to kiss her. He knew if he did she would only push him further away.

"So what did you do all weekend?" He ask curiously as he follow her into the living room.

"I visited my dad finally and then had a dinner party with some friends." She replied as she sat down on the sofa curling her one leg underneath her. He noted she had a packet of saltine crackers and a ginger ale can on the table. He also notice how pale she look.

"Are you feeling okay?" He ask with a worried frown.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted." She replied.

Jacob sat next to her. She had her hair up in a pony tail with no make up on. He thought he saw dark shadows underneath her eyes.

"You look exhausted." He answered honestly.

"Thanks." She punch him playfully.

"So what will it be tonight?" He ask as he grab up the remote.

"I say Lifetime but somehow I know you are going to disagree with me." Bella grinned.

"You know it. How about we watch the thriller channel." Jacob offered a compromise. He knew they both like scary movies.

"Okay." Bella shrug her shoulders as she lean back against the couch.

They began to watch a movie with vampires and wolves. Thirty minutes into the movie Jacob heard a strange sound. Glancing toward Bella he realized she was fast asleep snoring. He chuckle. Pulling the fleece blanket from behind the sofa he place it over her.

He continue to watch the movie until it ended. He was not too impressed with it. Bella's head began to lean against his shoulder half way through the movie. He thought she look uncomfortable. Slipping his arms behind her neck he nudge her into his arms. With the movie over he found himself tired. Bella was sleeping so peacefully in his arms he did not have the heart to wake her up so he could leave. Slipping his shoes off he put his feet up on the table and lean his head back as he fell asleep with her curled up against him.

* * *

Bella woke up. She was so warm. She also noted she was not alone. When she open her eyes she saw that she had her arms wrap tightly around Jacob's chest. He was asleep. She blink a few times before she was able to focus. They must have fallen asleep while watching television. She remove her arms from his chest as she lean over to the table to pick up her phone. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. She had to get up in a few hours to go to work.

She wonder if she should wake him up. She knew he had to work tomorrow as well. Scratching her head she look up at his peaceful face. He look so adorable. She wanted so badly to lean up and press a kiss on his lips. She knew that would not be a wise ideal. What if he woke up and perceived her kiss as something more? She could not risk that. She was already in over her head with Jacob. He thought she was just a single lady trying to take this relationship slowly after a bad breakup with her ex. He had no clue she was pregnant. She feared how he would react to the news. She was also already invested in this relationship. It was going to break her heart once he walk away from her.

How could she expect him to continue being her friend when she had been deceiving him for months now? She would have been furious if the shoe was on the other foot. She knew she was running out of time. Already her jeans were starting to get tighter. She had gained five pounds in the first three months of her pregnancy. If the fact that she was pregnant by a stranger did not turn him off then her swollen fat body definitely would.

Feeling the nausea creeping up on her. She knew she had to get off of him before she got sick. It would not be attractive to him her vomiting in front of him. She tip toed to the bathroom. Opening the door she flip the light on as she bent down on her knees in front of the toilet. She was starting to think that her face was seeing the white porcelain object more than her ass these days.

A few seconds later she felt her dinner heaving from her stomach. She sat there for minutes but it felt more like hours until her stomach eased up. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead she lean back on her knees and closed her eyes.

She heard a soft tap on the door.

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob inquired.

"Yeah, be out just a second." Bella gulp hard as she tasted the bitter acid in her throat.

Pulling herself up she walk over to the sink and brush her teeth. She stared at her face in the mirror. She look like hell just like Jacob had said earlier. She prayed that the sickness would fade away.

Opening the bathroom door she step out to find Jacob leaning against the wall across from the door wearing a concern face.

"Have you been sick a lot lately?" Jacob ask continuing to look deeply concern.

"No." Bella shook her head. She hated lying to him. It made her stomach hurt when she lied so boldly in his face.

"Really. Why do you have crackers and ginger ale on your coffee table?" Jacob lick his lips as his eyes lock with hers. He was not about to let her lie to him. He suspected she was not feeling well the moment he saw her.

"I like them." Bella replied instantly.

"Uhuh. Honey if you were sick you should have just told me. I would have understood if you didn't want me over." Jacob reach out and wrap his arms around her pulling her face into his chest.

"I know. I just…well…I had missed seeing you." Bella found herself finally being honest with him.

"I know, me too." Jacob pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

Bella smiled as her arms wrap around his waist and inhale his scent. He smelled so good. She wanted to eat him up. His body was so warm. It made her stomach ease up as the warmth of his body began to sink into her cool body. She felt his pelvis pressed up against her. She found herself moving slightly trying to get a better feel of him. Was he hard? She bit down on her tongue as flashes of their lovemaking pop unwanted in her head. His hand rub her back in a soothing way. She realized that her nausea had gone away. In its place was now a incredible longing. Her body was aching but in a good way now. It wanted him. Hell who was she kidding she wanted him.

Bella's hands seem to have a mind of it own. She found them slipping underneath his t-shirt to explore the warm flesh underneath. She could not stop herself. It felt so good to touch his smooth hairless torso. She began to lick her lips as a incredible urge to take his shirt off and lick and the nipple on his chest. The man had a sinful body. She could feel the muscles rippled underneath her caress. She also felt his body starting to stiffen. The one spot that she was truly hoping would was pressed hard and long against her hip. She smiled wickedly as she realized that she had cause him to harden. It felt so incredibly empowering to know that she a simple girl could make a man as hot as sin like Jacob Black hard from just a simple caress.

Bella lean her head back to look up at his face. His eyes were closed but his face showed the passion he was fighting.

"Jacob." Bella whispered as he open his eyes and glance at her with eyes fill with pure unadulterated desire. She felt her body quiver.

"Bells." Jacob whispered. His voice was low and husky.

"Kiss me." Bella pleaded as she took a slight step back from him.

Jacob cock a eyebrow before his hands released her waist and found their way to holding her face firmly between his hand. He pressed his lips against hers. Bella's hands darted out and wrap around his wrists.

Pressing kisses on her lips he slowly move them over the rest of her face and down the side of her neck. Bella was on her tip toes as she felt the butterflies circling around in her stomach. It was a rush to her senses. She cried out just as he hit the one spot on her neck that always made her core explode.

"Awww…..yessss…" Bella cried out as she felt the warm liquid seep from her. It was true. You could really have a climax from just a simple kiss or caress. She had read about it in books. She had thought it was silly in the past but now she knew some fiction was based on the authors own experience.

Then on impulse he caught her lower lip and tugged gently. He tore his lips away from her silky skin with excruciating slowness.

"I want you but I don't want to scare you away." he explained hoarsely, eyeing her heaving chest intently.

Bella blink a few times before the words were able to sink into her head. He had been so patient with her over the past three months. He had allowed her to give him the signals when she wanted his touch or when she wanted distance. Now he was standing in her hallway asking for permission to make love to her. She knew she was lucky to have this man in her life.

"Your not going to scare me away." Bella spoke with a painful look as she threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

As he lifted her up in his arms taking them to her bedroom Bella couldn't help but think that it would be the other way around after all was said and done. She was going to lose Jacob Black. Bella Swan was going to lose the most incredibly sexy and patient man she had ever known once her secret was revealed.


	12. Unlucky In Love

It Takes Two: Chapter 12

Emily sat with Sam by her side in the small administration office of her specialist's office. Why did they need to see them? Why were they acting so alarmingly odd?

A tall slender man with a slight receding hairline sat behind the desk where a brass name holder inform them his name was Peter Smith. Pretty ordinary name thought Emily. The man himself was rather ordinary looking too.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uley my name is Peter Smith. I am a representative of Dr. North's office." He stated very formal.

Sam and Emily nodded their head as they glance quickly at one another with a worried frown. Sam grab Emily's hand and squeezed it for support.

"I have a report here on my desk that states Dr. North's procedure was successful. You are safely at your third month of pregnancy." Peter Smith glance back and forth between the couple for a confirmation.

Both nodded their head and smile happily. Mr. Smith wanted to get sick. It was this sort of thing he hated the most about his job. He was about to throw a enormous monkey wrench in their happiness. He just pray that Mr. Uley did not attack him. The man had enormous biceps he noted. He knew he had a secret alarm button underneath his desk in case of emergency. He had never had to use it and prayed he never did.

"Yes." Emily agreed.

"Good. The reason I requested your presence here is because I'm afraid there was a mistake at the donor clinic. I fear that they made a mistake and we did not find it until after the procedure." Mr. Smith cough nervously as he sat up in his chair and clasp his hands on top of the desk.

He saw the way Mr. Uley's eye brows furrowed closely together.

"Mistake?" Emily's lower lip trembled as the happiness in her eyes began to fade away.

"Yes, we believe that when your anonymous donor left his contribution the clinic did not label it correctly. It seems that on the same day you had your procedure another young lady had it perform shortly after you. We are not sure if just the wrong label was placed on the container or if they had sent us the same donation in both containers." Mr. Smith spoke slowly letting it all sink in. He saw the alarm on Mrs. Uley's face while Mr. Uley just stared at the wall behind him. His face grew stern and quite red.

Mr. Smith place a hand underneath the desk slowly. He was starting to fear Mr. Uley.

"What exactly are you telling us?" Sam finally spoke as he stood up abruptly.

"Your wife could be pregnant with your private donor or she might have the other patients donor." Mr. Smith gulp hard as he felt the smooth button under the desk.

"What the hell!" Sam roared loudly.

Emily jump up and grab Sam's arm as she fought back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes. It was all too much to think about.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Emily ask as she fought to remain calm. She knew if she lost it in the office Sam would go off on poor Mr. Smith. She reminded herself that he was just the messenger not the cause.

"We have to speak to the other patient. Then if you both agree we can take a test in your third trimester to check for the paternity of your baby." Mr. Smith replied nervously as he watch Sam's body convulsing. He was about to explode.

"Then what? What happens if I have her baby and she has mine?" Emily's voice rose as she squeeze Sam's hand tightly.

"Then we will have legal counsel here to help you and the other woman make that decision." Mr. Smith explained as he loosen his tie. He was starting to sweat from the nervousness.

"Okay. So in the meantime I am to go on planning this pregnancy as if nothing is wrong. You will contact us when you know more from the other patient." Emily ordered.

"Yes. I will definitely inform of you everything I know." Mr. Smith vowed.

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Smith." Emily yank hard on Sam's arm as she led him out of the office. She had to get some fresh air. She felt sick to her stomach. She felt like she was being closed in.

Once she knew Sam was safely out of the office she began to race to the front door of the building. She step out and let her head fall back as she suck in as much air as she could take.

She heard Sam cursing behind her just as she closed her eyes and let her body go limp as she went crashing to the ground. Sam cried out in alarm as he knelt beside her body. She had passed out.

"Baby, Emily….sweet Jesus." He weep as he held her in his arms.

After a few seconds went by he patted her face until she open her eyes looking at him with confusion.

"I think I had a bad dream." Emily whispered.

"NO. I'm afraid its impossible for us to both dream the same thing." Sam chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and held her so tightly against him. Emily began to weep like a baby. She hated her luck. Why did her happiness always have to cost her?

* * *

Jacob sat at his desk trying to design a new landscape for the upcoming hotel. He wanted to put in a good bid. He also wanted to show them something that was updated and yet a little over the edge. He wanted to try something new for a change. He had seen the blueprints for the hotel and new it was going to be very modern. So it needed landscape that match it.

He pick up his phone. She still had not called him. He was starting to grow worried about her. She had promised to go see the doctor today. She had gotten sick twice in two days. He knew she was hiding something from him. He could feel it in every fiber of his body. He had seen the way she tried to hold back from him when he question her health. He also notice how when they made love she seem to cry out when he touch her breast. He knew he was not putting too much physical pressure on her. She seem to be sore all over. Anytime he touch her she would cry out far louder than in the past.

Not that he didn't like it but he kept fearing he was hurting her somehow. He never wanted to hurt her. She had become so much more than a friend. He like her. He like the way she smiled, the way she cried at sappy movies, the way she suck down French fries covered in ketchup and most of all the way she look at him when she thought he was not looking. She was crazy about him and he knew it. Hell, he knew it because he was crazy about her. He could not remember the last time he had been this close to a female.

Grace. That was the last person who he had allowed his heart to open up too. She was the reason he had moved off of the reservation. She was attending college here and he got tired of driving a hour or two to see her every day. She had been the one to inspire him to take a few classes at the college where he found his calling. She had showed him a new world outside of the rez. He knew it had hurt his friends and family when he left to pursue her and his dreams.

Although his relationship had ended with Grace he did not regret the time they had shared or the experience he took from it. Grace was the sort of girl that a guy like him rarely got the opportunity to know. She was way out of his league. She was tall, slender, golden blonde hair with dark blue eyes. She was such a unique girl. She was all elegant one minute and then so down to earth the next. She had a spontaneous nature. It had brought him to his knees a few times. Other times it broke his heart. It was that very nature that had led her away from him.

She had help him with the interior design of the house he lived in now. It was one of the reasons he had begun building a new home. Sometimes he would find himself pleased with the house and other times he would see more of Grace in the house than himself. When he was on the back porch he saw his own work. When he laid in his bed he often saw her work. Her inner beauty. She had been so anxious to get it all designed she had put some of her own money into it. He had been furious when he discovered that she was using her trust fund money. She explained furiously that it was hers to use and if this was suppose to be her home too she had a right to use her own money. Eventually he had agreed. He never wanted her to think he could not provide for her.

He had just started his new business and all of his money was going into it. The irony of it all was that once they had finish picking every piece of furniture, every color of paint and every little detail possible she had decided to confess to him she was leaving the country. She was going to Europe to spend some time with her friends. He knew he would never see her again although she had pleaded to not look at it that way. Three months after her departure he received a skype with her explaining with eyes full of tears she had met someone new and was sorry she would not be returning to him.

The break up had devastated him. He had refused to let his heart ever get so involved again. It was then that he had let Grant guide him into the world of bars and a lot of other crazy things.

Now he was sitting at his desk worrying about another woman. A woman so unlike Grace. She was the exact opposite of Grace. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? He was not sure. He just knew that Bella was beautiful in her own way. She was also unique like Grace. She was so down to earth. She was very much a lady. He also knew she had a incredible sex thrive that match his. He smiled as he lifted his shirt to see the evidence of last night with Bella in the form of small scratches on the sides of his torso. She had been crazy and he liked it.

Exhaling out loud he turn his attention back on the computer in front of him as he tried to focus on his work. He still had a business to run and people who depended on him for their means of survival.

* * *

**The song in the second part is "Look at What you've done" by Jett**

Bella listen as the doctor explained that sometimes some women suffer more or less from "morning sickness" and that eventually it would pass. She also inform her they would be doing a ultra sound today. She had been so excited.

When the technician handed her a print out of her baby Bella felt her heart burst with joy. This alien looking thing was her baby. She felt tears stream down her face.

"Are you okay?" The technician ask with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. I am just so happy." Bella explained as she gulp hard trying to fight back the sobs of joy in her throat.

She got dressed and left with a prescription to help ease the nausea. She walk around in a daze. She would find herself staring at the small square black and white print out. She was going to frame it and put it on her desk at work she decided. It would be her first baby picture.

She found herself singing along with the radio as she drove back to her house. She had called in today. She knew her boss understood. She had tons of unused sick days piled up.

When she pulled into the driveway she saw Jacob Black leaning against his parked truck. She felt her blood boil. He was wearing a black polo shirt with his company logo on the left side. He wore a pair of dark denim with his brown work boots. She saw that he was wearing a concerned look. She found herself with this incredible urge to go and literally jump his bones right then and there. Her happiness was so overwhelming it was making her a lunatic.

She reach over to grab the picture when it hit her like a brick wall. She could not share this good news with Jacob. She could not let him know her heart was bursting with joy that she carried a small child inside of her womb. She could not share her desires of how she had long for a child of her own for so many years now. She could not confide in him how scared she was about raising this child alone. In fact until she told him of the mere existence of this child she would be force to hold this part of herself completely away from him. It sadden her deeply. She wanted to share this with him. She wanted him to be as excited as she was. Yet it was not his child. It was not his dream. It was hers. Hers alone. Just like she had intended it to be from the start. It hurt. It hurt so bad that she thought she would faint from the intense pain that soar through her heart.

She would have to tell him today. She had no other choice. She could not live a lie with a man whom she had so much respect and love for. Yes, love. She definitely felt love toward Jacob Black. Where or how far that love went she was not sure. She just knew that once he walked away her heart was going to explode in a million pieces. She would feel the earth shake and crumble beneath her when that moment came. It was approaching with every step he took closer to her. She exhaled deeply closed her eyes and then open them.

It is now or never Bella she whispered to herself as she got out of the park car.

* * *

_**Take my photo off the wall**_

_**If it just won't sing for you**_

_**'Cause all that's left has gone away**_

_**And there's nothing there for you to prove**_

_**Oh, look what you've done**_

_**You've made a fool of everyone**_

_**Oh well, it seems like such fun**_

_**Until you lose what you had won**_

Jacob walk up to her park car. When she first pull in she look pleased to see him. Then she sat there for a few minutes when he notice her expression turn to a grim look. He felt his heart leap out of his chest. What was wrong? Was she mad that he had showed up? Had he gone too fast for her? Surely not! He had spent the last two nights with her. Was that it?

Did she need her space? He hated having these doubts. He hated not knowing where he stood with this woman. He was going to tell her today that if they were going to have any type of relationship then they needed to be open with one another about how they were feeling and what they were thinking. This doubt thing was not a good thing for him. It made him sick to his stomach. He was use to be a very confident man. He knew what he wanted and he always got it.

With Bella he was always doubting his every move. He was going to put his foot down on the matter once and for all as he approached her. She slip out of the car and gave him a weak smile.

"We need to talk." She inform him.

Jacob felt the incredible surge of confidence suddenly deflated by those 4 words.

"Okay." He agreed as he took her bags and walk in with her.

Once they were inside of the house he spotted her nervousness as she chewed on the corner of her lip.

"Look Bella. I hope your doctor visit went fine." He decided to start the conversation.

"It did. I am fine." Bella agreed as she smile brightly at him.

"Good." Jacob exhaled with relief clearly on his face.

"I need you to sit down." Bella pointed toward the couch.

Jacob glance over at the couch and then back at her. The way her eyes pleaded with him to just do what she ask melted his defenses so he did as she ask.

"First let me explain a few things to you then you can talk." Bella place her hand up to stop him from saying anything else.

Jacob chuckled but nodded his head.

"When Edward and I broke up I was not too hurt by it. I mean I loved him but I understood that he did not want a commitment and children. I would never force that on anyone. I on the other hand knew what I wanted and I was not going to let anything or anyone stop me from getting it." Bella began as she clasp her hands in front of her. She stare straight into his eyes as she continued.

"I had this plan you see when I was in High School. I would attend college get a degree, then get a job with that degree. I would live independently for a few years before I would settle down with a great husband and a house with a picket fence. At the age of twenty-five I would have my first child and then later maybe two more." She gulp hard for air as she kept the momentum going. She knew if she stop she would break down in tears.

"So I found myself with a guy who did not want these things. So I decided to begin plan B. Plan B consisted of me having a baby by myself. I succeeded." Bella paused as she watch his eyes widen with shock as his eyes left her face and darted straight at her stomach.

Bella gulp hard as it began to sink into his head.

"Your pregnant." He cried out in awe. It was like a lighting bolt had hit him straight on top of the head. It all made sense to Jacob now. The sickness, falling asleep often, the sore breast and the incredible sex drive.

"Yes. I am three months along." Bella covered her stomach protectively from his eyes.

"Three months?" He frowned as he began to consider how long he had knew her.

Then it dawn on him. He had been with her for that long with a week or two more. Jacob covered his face with his hands as he contemplated the thought of him having a baby now. He could definitely financially afford it. He was also crazy about Bella. So it was really not that much of a crazy thing. In fact it was a blessing when he considered how much she wanted it too.

Jacob jump up from the couch heading toward Bella with his arms wide open when she block him from touching her. He look shocked and utterly confused.

"It's not yours." Bella mumbled.

"What?" Jacob lean in closer to hear what she was whispering while tears slid down her face.

"Its not yours Jacob." Bella said louder as she swallowed hard.

Jacob blink a few times as he felt the crushing pain of her felt like someone had just sucker punch him.

"What?" Jacob cried out in disbelief. He knew there had been no one else in her life since he entered it. So how could it not possibly be his?

"It happen a few days after our first night together. I went to a specialist and …." Bella choked on her words as she studied his face. He was so torn by her words. She look like she had just inform him that he was going to die in the next day or two. He was so blown away. She knew this was to be expected but it still hurt like hell.

"And what?" Jacob took a few steps back as he placed his hands behind his head glaring down at the floor.

"I was artificially inseminated by a sperm donor." Bella finally force the words out of her mouth.

Jacob's head pop up and he look so astonished. She thought he might hit her. She took a step backwards as she heard him growling.

"This is just fucking incredible Bella." Jacob cried out sarcastically.

"What?" Bella replied tersely.

"Karma hates me! I have to go. Sorry. I have to get out of here." Jacob stammered, hurt and confused. He could not stand there a moment longer while she look at him with such despair. He was the one who just got his heart ripped out not her. How dare her stand there looking like she was the only one who was hurting here.

He wanted no needed to hold her but then he thought of the lie. She had lied to him for months when had ask her repeatedly about her health. She purposely kept him in the dark.

"Jacob please!" Bella tried to reach out for him but he rush by so fast she nearly trip over her own two feet.

She heard the door slam a second later. Slipping down on her knees she covered her face as she sob so hard. Life was a strange thing, one second she was on top of the world and the next second she felt like she could just sink beneath the earth.

* * *

_**Give me back my point of view**_

_**'Cause I just can't think for you**_

_**I can hardly hear you say**_

_**What should I do, well you choose**_

_**Oh, look what you've done**_

_**You've made a fool of everyone**_

_**Oh well, it seems like such fun**_

_**Until you lose what you had won**_

_**Oh, look what you've done**_

_**You've made a fool of everyone**_

_**A fool of everyone**_

_**A fool of everyone**_

Jacob jump inside of his pick up truck and shoved the keys into the ignition. He turn the vehicle on and drove away. His heart was hammering against his chest. His breathing was heavy. His head was chaotic. So many things were swirling around in his mind. His stomach ache. He felt almost sick. He stared down at his hands on the steering wheels they were shaking.

"Why?" Jacob shouted out as he slam his hand against the dashboard.

_**This makes no sense. I go off and share my sperm for a loving couple and my new girlfriend has gone out and pick up a random strangers sperm. What has this world come too? Why? Why is this happening to me? I mean sure for a moment I was totally freaking out at the thought of suddenly becoming a father but as it sank in I was truly excited. What the hell is wrong with me? I should be fucking relieved its not mine. It's not like biologically I don't have a kid already coming into this world. Of course I could never claim him or her but still it existed.**_

_**Shit! Shit! I hate my life. I know I hurt her by leaving like I did but what did she really expect me to do? Did she think I would jump up and down with balloons and party streamers congratulating her for getting the child she always wanted with a complete fucking stranger!**_

Jacob felt warm tears slide down his face. He knew he was being unfair to Bella. After all she had planned it and performed it before their friendship had grew into something more. Except she had known for at least two months now that she was pregnant. Two whole fucking months she could have exposed this dirty little secret to prevent him from growing so damn close to her. She could have prevented this day. She could have been honest with him.

It just didn't seem fair to him. He wanted so badly for her baby to be his. Why a stranger? He had no doubts she could have gotten knock up by anyone if she had wanted it bad enough. Then he thought of Sam and Emily. Was it fair that he had shared his sperm with them and hid it from any future potential girlfriends and wife? Would he have never spoke of the truth behind their child's existence with the woman he had plan on sharing the rest of his life with? Could he have?

He felt his heart slipping back into a normal beat as it occurred to him that he too was holding back on a deep dark secret. The only difference between his secret and hers it would never have cause harm to his relationship. He had not had an affair with Emily. He had not walked out on his child. He had given two people a miracle that they so richly deserved.

Apparently some stranger had done the same for Bella. He grip the steering wheel tightly. He hated the thought of another mans seed inside of her. She should be having his baby not a strangers!

Then it occur to him this was how Sam must have felt when he came to Jacob that day in the diner. It must have hurt him like hell to plead with another man to put a child in the womb of the woman he loved above everything else in life. It also prove just how much Sam loved Emily. He was willing to put his petty jealousy aside to give her the one thing that would truly make them a family. He sighed loudly.

He felt like such an ass. If Sam could be above it could he not? Couldn't he still stand by her side? Did her pregnancy truly change his feelings for her? Did it stop him from wanting to hold her in his arms? NO.

So Bella was going to have a baby and it was not his. A true friend would stand by her side in her hour of need.

_**Yeah, some fucking friend you are Jacob.**_

He check the lights. It was a green. He turn the truck around and headed back to Bella's house. He could not leave her like that. It was not fair to her. They would work this out. Wasn't he just saying to himself today that if they were going to make this relationship work they had to be honest with one another. Bella had finally spilt the beans. She was a few months late in doing so but he remembered all the rules and how she explain she was not prepared for a relationship at the time he pursued her. He had been the one who dogged her not the other way around.

How many times had she been tempted to tell him? He was sure it had been killing her not to reveal the truth to him. Maybe she was afraid of his reaction. Maybe she was afraid she would lose him.

Well, she had been right to fear it for the most part. He knew that the practical thing would be to run now while he had the chance. A more practical guy would see this as a perfect out of a relationship that would take more work to keep it together.

He laugh out loud. No, he was not a practical guy. He was more of the glutton for punishment type. He pulled into her driveway and counted to ten before he slip out and ran to her door. He stood there staring at it.

Was this the right decision? Was he thinking rationally? Could he possibly be the friend she needed? Could he let go of his own jealousy and insecurities to help Bella through the next few months and hell who knew how long? Could he be man enough to love her regardless of what stood between them?

It hit him hard. LOVE. Yes, he was definitely falling in love with Bella. That was why it hurt like hell to know she had hid something so important from him. It was why he felt this excruciating green eye monster engulfing him. He would walk in there and tell her that if they were going to make this work she would have to be completely honest with him from this point on.

Should he tell her about Emily and Sam? Should he tell her about the irony of the situation? Would she believe him? Would she care? Would it be important to her? Then he recalled the privacy he had promise to honor with the Uleys about their baby. No, he could not tell her now. Maybe later if things grew more serious between them then he would have the right to reveal a secret that was not his alone to expose.

**** So what do you guys think? Did he make the right choice? If you want to know what happens next let me hear you roar!xoxox August


	13. Yes Jake Yes

**It Takes Two: Chapter 13**

Bella stayed on her knees with her hands covering her face. The tears pouring out like a waterfall. She felt her body quivering as she sob so hard. She knew this was a big possibility when she let Jacob talk her into a "friendship" only territory. She knew that it would grow into something more. After two months of pure friendship she found herself incredibly attracted to him. She had eventually gave into her need for him and had made the first move on him. She had felt so guilty but at the same time she also felt so incredibly high. Sex was a zillion times better pregnant. It was almost as if you knew you had nothing to worry about. I mean, you couldn't get pregnant again. Her entire body had been so sensitive these days. Every caress, every lick, and every thing that entered her body sent trillions of electric bolts to her nerve endings. Just brushing up against him made her ache. This past week alone she had allowed him to spend the night with her on two separate occasions. She could not get enough of him.

Now he was gone. She could not hate him. In fact he would be a fool to want to continue this relationship when it was bound to go nowhere. She was about to become someone's mother. It was a full time job. It was not like she would be available at his every beck and call. No. She had to accept the fact that it might have been for the best to end things while her heart was still guarded. Sure she cared about him. Sure, she desired him. But did she love him? She was not sure about that. She only knew that he was like a bright sun in her once gloomy world. He had brought warmth back into her cool existence. He had made her believe in rainbows again. He was a incredible man.

Bella squeeze her eyes tight as she tried to fight back the tears that fell like a waterfall. She did not want to hurt like this. She had to be practical. When she imagine Jacob with another woman holding that woman's swollen womb she cried harder. Yes, Jacob might not know it but he would definitely make a great dad one day. He just wasn't going to be the father of her baby.

She suddenly felt the warmth and strength of two hands as they grip her shoulders. She threw her head back fearfully nearly knocking Jacob out when their heads collided.

"Ow Shit!" Jacob cried out as he held his forehead.

Bella wince as she rub the painful spot where she had connected with Jacob's head.

"Sorry." Bella cried out as she continue to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey, shhh…It will be okay Bella. I am sorry for being an ass and walking out on you. I just…well…I needed to breathe." Jacob's voice soothe Bella's heart as she wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I know it was selfish of me. I did not want to lose you." Bella began to explain as she pressed her head against his shoulder.

"I know. I don't want to lose you either." Jacob whispered into her ear as he reach around and grip both sides of her face so he could look at her face as he spoke to her.

Her eyes were blood shot. Tears were running down her face smearing her makeup.

"Look, we will work this out. I am your friend if nothing else. I promise you I will not hurt you Bella. I will be here for you as long as you want me too." Jacob vowed as he gulp hard. His heart was breaking as he watch her frown turn into an enormous relieved look.

"Thank you Jacob." Bella pressed her lips hard against his.

The kiss was swift. When she sat back he still had her face gripped between his two large hands. He look at her with such endearment that she knew she didn't deserve his kindness or forgiveness. He was far more a bigger person that she would have been under the same circumstances.

"No thank you Bella. Thank you for letting me apart of your miracle." Jacob smiled thoughtfully at her.

Bella felt the fresh new tears burst out of her eyes. He was being too kind. She understood what he was telling her. For now they were still friends. But how far that friendship went they would have to wait and see.

* * *

Alice received the phone call early in the morning. Apparently Bella had received a letter from her doctor's office administration department. She was a bit confused. She had paid her bill in full. It was part of the policy before they would perform the procedure. Bella warn Alice she had a bad feeling about this letter. Alice of course told her to stop looking at the glass as half empty. It was not like they were going to take her baby back. Bella laugh and eventually calm down as Alice agreed to go with her.

They met in front of the office after Bella got off of work. When they were seated in the small office Alice got a sudden sick feeling to her stomach. The office was pretty cramped up. It look like Mr. Smith did not care much about decorating his office.

When he walk inside to greet them she understood why. He did not look like he cared much about anything. His suit had some wrinkles in it and Alice thought she spotted a ketchup stain on his dull gray tie.

"Hi. I am Mr. Smith." He began the introductions as he glance back and forth between the two young ladies.

"I'm Bella Swan. This is my friend Alice.' Bella responded as she gave a him a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm sure your wondering why we requested your presence today." Mr. Smith began as he cough nervously.

"Yes." Bella lick her lips nervously.

"Well, I have a report here that shows you were successfully impregnated." Mr. Smith's eyes glance at her still flat stomach.

"Yes." Bella nodded her head.

"Good. Now here is the part I need to explain carefully to you Ms. Swan. You see the clinic where you purchased your sperm donation made a slight mistake. It shows here on your chart that you chose a anonymous donor, is that correct?" Mr. Smith ask as he placed a soft smile on his face.

"Yes I did." Bella frown at him as she glance at Alice who look puzzled.

"Unfortunately at the clinic they made a possible mistake. I fear they might have given us a donation that was meant for another couple. The reason this is such a travesty is that this couple had brought in their own special donor. They got rights signed off by this gentleman. You and the other patient both had the procedure done the same day. It was not until later that the nurse discovered that the donor number on the first jar used for the other patient match the exact one on yours. So basically you might have conceived using sperm that someone else had legal rights too." Mr. Smith watch as the smaller one sat up in her chair with a startled look on her face.

Bella sat there for a few minutes staring at his desk before she lifted her head up looking at him with a odd expression.

"What does this mean exactly?" Bella swallowed hard.

"At the end of your trimester we can do a DNA test on the babies or we can wait until their births. " Mr. Smith explained slowly.

"Okay, then what happens if my baby was suppose to be hers?" Bella ask as her face turn suddenly pale.

"What? Hello that baby is half yours. Your eggs created that child just as much as his sperm." Alice shouted with a furious glare at Mr. Smith.

"She is correct." Mr. Smith nodded his head eagerly as he felt his blood pressure starting to raise.

"Then what? Will they try to take my baby from me?" Bella whispered as she glance fearfully at Alice.

"HELL NO! They can't do that. You will sue them and this damn office's pants off." Alice chuckle evilly as she place her arms around Bella's shoulders. She pulled her closer to her as she gave her a encouraging squeeze.

"We should calm down until the tests prove whose baby you have." Mr. Smith wave his hands up and down trying to cool off the fire that was bursting out of Alice.

"This test you want her to take at the end of her pregnancy, how will it affect her unborn child?" Alice look at him with a determined glare.

"There is a slim chance of miscarriage that late in the pregnancy but mostly it is only just a little uncomfortable for the mom." Mr. Smith replied with the knowledge he had been provided about the test.

"Well, we will discuss this with her personal doctor. For now let's go Bella. You are not going to fear losing your baby. I promise you they will pay for this bullshit!" Alice lifted Bella up out of the chair as she led her out of the office.

They walk slowly to the front of the building quietly. Bella was stunned. Why her? Why was this happening to her? What did this other patient think they would do switch babies? It was impossible to consider. It was like Alice said this baby was half of her. It was her child. She would not give it up. They could rot in hell before she would let anyone take her child from her.

* * *

Emily had found herself staring at the different ads for baby furniture. She was shock at how many different varieties there were to choose from. She wondered if her parents still had her crib? It would be nice to continue the tradition of her child laying in the very same bed she had. She threw the catalog down as she pick up the baby name book. She had already gone through all the A and B names that she liked and highlighted them. Sam told her he would listen to them tonight after dinner and they would see which ones they like together.

Emily knew that it was best to stay away from any names that started with J. She did not want Sam to wonder if she name her child in honor of Jacob. Although he was the biggest reason they were having this baby. She was still amazed at how calm Jacob had taken with the news of their pregnancy success. He had been so positive about the whole thing. He told Sam and her both that there would be no reason for a second try. Emily wonder if he was truly that egotistic about his sperm count or if he just had faith in medical science.

She rub her slight budding stomach as she recalled the visit they had nearly two weeks ago with the Specialist's office. It just seem like a bad dream now. How could they have made such a fatal mistake? She was upset with their office. She was so scared that Sam might go back to the office and demand his money back. He was so fit that he had to go to the bar that night and drink himself into a stupor. Embry had brought him home and placed him on the sofa. When Emily ask him if Sam had said anything about her pregnancy he confided that Sam was pissed about something but he never said what it was exactly. Emily had felt tremendous relief knowing he had not exposed their secret.

When he woke up the following morning Emily tore into him. She began to shout and cry explaining how close he came to telling everyone the truth. It was not just his secret but hers too. He of course began to apologize and swear never to act so foolish. Once she felt she had got her point across she had kissed him and sent him off to work wearing a bewildered look.

She loved that man but there were days he tested that love when he acted reckless. She knew deep inside laid a good honest man. He had many things to conquer until he became the perfect man she always saw when she look into his soul. He would someday know that she had loved him along that winding and potholed path. He was her soul mate. He was her very breathe. She was not about to let him go and do something so stupid that he could not find his way back to her or himself.

The phone rang causing her to break off her thoughts.

"Hello." Emily answered.

"Hey its Jacob." Jacob replied.

"Hey Jacob! How are you?" Emily smiled brightly.

"Good. Hey are you guys planning on doing anything tonight?" Jacob ask nervously.

"NO. Did you want to come by or go out and do something?" Emily ask.

"Well, actually I thought I would bring a friend with me. I would like you guys to meet her." Jacob lick his dry lips.

"Sure. We would love to meet your friend." Emily giggled.

"Great. How about 7 tonight." Jacob offered.

"We will be here." Emily agreed wholeheartedly.

Jacob hung up the call. Emily glance around the house glad that she had found the energy to clean up today. Lately she was tired more often. She knew it was to be expected but it sucked not having her usual amount of energy.

She wondered who this "friend" might be. She had to be someone special in Jacob's life in order for him to bring her over here. He rarely introduce them to women. She could count on her one hand how many actual girlfriends Jacob had. Jacob was more picky with his preferences about a girlfriend than he was with his one night flings. She hope that this was a good sign that he was starting to settle down some. Ever since his break up with Grace he had gone through girls like a mad man. Emily knew his sisters were deeply concerned about him. They had liked Grace but they had suspected she was not the one for their little brother.

Emily walk over to the fridge. She would make a dessert for her guest. She just hope that Sam was on his best behavior tonight. Tonight would be the first time they had seen Jacob up close since the doctor visit several months back. She knew that Sam was grateful for what Jacob gave them but he still felt a little agitated that Jacob had shared something with her that Sam was not capable of doing. She was glad he was bringing a friend. Maybe Sam would feel less threatened or insecure with Jacob near her and the baby in her womb.

* * *

Bella came home and kick off her two inch heels as she flop her sore feet on the table in front of her. She laid her head back on the soft couch. Today had been insane. First she had been overloaded at work then she went to the meeting that had thrown her life upside down. She knew Alice was right they could not possibly take her child away from her but it still scared her.

She wanted to weep but Alice kept bullying her into looking at the bright side. Her baby might turn out even better than she imagined. She was not sure how Alice came up with that concept? She had after all went through hours of picking the right specimen to be placed inside of her. What if the child turn out to be a different ethic origin. How was she going to explain that to her parents? She would love the child regardless but it was just going to prove to her parents that she had not thought this out because at some level of consciences she knew she was acting selfish. Maybe that was the ultimate price she was being forced to pay.

She heard a soft knock on the door. She exhaled deeply as she force her sore limbs to get up and move to the door. When she open it she saw a gorgeous man standing there with the most cocky smile you could imagine.

"I'm sorry I already gave at the office." She teased.

"You better not have given anything to the office. This is all mine." Jacob reach out and pull her into his arms as he hug her tightly and placed small kisses on the side of her neck.

Bella giggled as she fought her away out of his arms.

"Your bad." Bella playfully hit his chest as she turn on her aching heels and walk back into the living area. She found her comfortable spot once again.

Jacob stood in front of her wearing a shit eating grin on his face.

"What?" Bella whined. She was hoping he was not going to ask her to do anything that required her to get off of that couch again.

"How about we go meet some of my friends tonight?" Jacob ask as he knelt down lifting one of her feet into his hands.

Bella began to moan as his expert hands began to knead her sore feet. She was in heaven. The man was truly amazing.

"Yes…." Bella moan.

"Yes you will go with me or yes you're a God as usual Jacob?" Jacob cock an eyebrow as he teased her.

Bella rolled her eyes but laugh out loud.

"Yes we can go if you keep this up for about oh…twenty more minutes." Bella closed her eyes as she enjoyed the pampering he was showering her with.

"Sounds good." Jacob pick up her other foot and began to repeat the same actions. Bella moan even louder. Jacob swallowed hard as he felt his pants tighten from her moans. She was truly enjoying the massage but he was starting to think that maybe there were other parts of her that needed to be massaged as well.

His hands began to glide up to her ankles. She continue to keep her eyes closed as soft sounds slip between her closed lips.

Jacob gradually move his hands up to her calves and then slowly to her thighs. Bella squirm as his touch caused her to feel so lightheaded and yet so tingling all over. When his hands grew closer to her core her eyes gently open up to see Jacob leaning over her. She saw something strange in his eyes. He was definitely filled with lust but something else. His smile was so tender that it look like he wanted to say something to her. Instead he slipped his hands through her hair and pulled her face closer to his.

He kissed Bella like he had never kissed any other woman, driven by hunger sprung from the most sacred depths of his heart and soul. Desire flatten all his thoughts as he crush her body against his, taking her tongue into his mouth as deeply as he knew she would welcome him into the center core of her being.

His hands slipped to the buttons of her silk blouse as he pop each one loose with a slight flip of his wrist. He had plenty of experience in this area. He caressed her skin, groaning against her lips when his thumbs found the lacy material. He felt the hook in the front of this particular bra. Once again he pop it open with ease. His hands cupped her swollen tender breasts.

There was only Bella, warm woman in his hands, warm tongue in his mouth, and she matched him, each wordless demand of his body next to hers. Her nails were raking his back as she clung tightly to him as if her life depended on it. Then she move her hands up to his head where she grip his hair and kissed him back until he was almost breathless himself.

Cradling his face in between her small hands she pulled him away with a surprisingly strong grip, she look into his eyes as if to say the hidden meaning behind her gesture. Gently she push his head lower. In front of his face her nipples were hard and peaked. His mouth went willingly. He traced a worshipful path with his tongue from peak to peak, tugging gently with his teeth before closing his lips on her nipples.

"Oh God yes Jacob!" Bella trembled and grip his hair tighter as the small spasms grew in the pit of her stomach.

He could not stand it a second longer. He unzip her slacks, she lifted her hips up so he could pull them down with ease until they drop to the ground below them. Growling under his breath he stood up and pull his shirt off swiftly throwing it down next to her slacks. Then with urgency he took his pants and boxers off kicking them to the side. Bella turn her body horizontal on the couch to give them more room for their lovemaking.

Jacob crawled over top of her making sure not to put too much weight on her. His knee push her thigh aside as he laid his swollen member between her legs. Bella grab the muscular biceps, leading him to come closer to her.

"Touch me Jacob. Here." Bella took his hand and placed it between the opening of her thighs.

He groaned and shifted, rubbing in slow, erotic circles against her open thighs. When he palmed her between her thighs, she cried out softly as she buckled underneath him. He smile victoriously at her as if she was the prey and he the hunter. He knew he was driving her crazy. He enjoyed it. Every second of it.

Pleasure mingled with excitement and need on her expressive features. When she began to move wildly against his hand he knew he could not resist her any longer. He gently slip his shaft inside of her dripping opening between her thighs.

"AWWWWW…..yessss…." She moaned deep in her throat as her entire body lifted upward trying to take him all in.

He silenced her moans with a kiss. Moving slowly he rock her against him. Her lips curved deliciously as a long slow thrust of his hips hinted at what was to come and he smiled with wicked delight as he thought of all the ways he was going to take her before they ever left her house tonight.


	14. Apple Pie and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters:

***Thanks you guys for reading this! I have been blown away by the sweet things you guys have said and I want to let you know that it means the world to me! xooxo

Song: It Don't Get Any Better Than This by Meredith Brooks inspired this chapter ******

Chapter 14:

Jacob and Bella barely made it on time. Jacob had tried so hard to resist her after they had made love the first time but while she was in the shower he could not resist taking a look at her. It had been a mistake. The next thing he knew he was inside the shower helping to soap her up. A half an hour later when the hot steaming water turn to cold glaciers they had managed to get dressed.

On the way to La Push he told Bella about his childhood friendship with Sam. He also gave her the short version of how Sam and Emily had met, gone through, and how Emily's face was scarred from one of their worst moments. Bella was amazed that this couple were still together at all. Jacob waited until they pulled up into the driveway to announce that Emily was also pregnant.

Bella's hand had frozen on the door knob when he made that little announcement.

"Oh." Bella wondered why he had just waited until now to tell her this main factor in Sam and Emily's turbulent relationship.

"Sam and Emily had tried for years. They are excited about their "own" miracle." Jacob explained after he walk over to her side of the truck. He took her hand as he help her down.

Bella wrinkle her nose at him. Was he only going to introduce her to his friends with pregnant wives?

They held hands as they walk up to the quaint home of the Uley's.

A second after Jacob knock a man as tall as Jacob with a broader chest open the door. He seem to look at Jacob with a odd glare before he made an attempt at smiling at them.

"Come in." Sam's voice boom.

"Hi Sam." Jacob laugh. He knew that Sam was pretending to be annoyed by their presence but he knew it was a disguise.

Emily walk out of the kitchen with a warm apple pie in her hand as she look up at the happy couple and smile brightly at them.

When Bella step into the light Emily felt like she should know Bella somehow. Her face look so familiar.

"Hi you must be Emily." Bella extended her hand to Emily.

Emily continue to smile as she shook her hand.

"You must be…." Emily cock an eye brow at Jacob whose face turn beet red.

"Sorry, Bella. Sam, Emily this is Bella Swan." Jacob felt like such an oaf. Of course he had never mention Bella to them before tonight.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Sam's voice was still a tab loud as he shook her hand with a strong grip.

Bella just stared at him with awe.

"Haven't been around Native Americans much uh?" Sam chuckled as his serious face crumble into a big grin.

Bella felt her cheeks blush this time. She knew she must have look like an idiot the way she kept staring at him and Emily. She could not explain it but she was almost certain she had seen them somewhere before tonight.

"No." Bella admitted as she took a step back closer to Jacob.

Jacob's arm instantly went around her lower waist as he shared a ecstatic smile with them.

Emily gave Sam a look expressing how happy she was to see Jacob in love. She had warn Sam earlier that night that Jacob had found someone special. It was the only reason he would suddenly want to pop up in La Push with a girl. He never brought his flings anywhere near his homeland.

"Would you guys care for some apple pie and ice cream?" Emily offered as they followed her into the kitchen.

Bella inhale the pastry and wanted to weep. It smelt incredibly ten times better than any she had ever made.

"." Bella moaned as the scent of the pastry made her stomach growl loudly.

"Geeez, Jacob you need to feed your girl." Sam laugh as he patted Jacob playfully on the back.

Bella gave Jacob a sheepish grin as she rub her stomach. Jacob pulled out a chair for Bella. She slip in it and smiled sweetly at him. He continue to smile back at her as he took the seat across from her.

Sam wanted to smack Jacob in the face. The boy was so love sick it was disgusting. Then he caught Emily glaring at him and realized that he had that same look with Emily. He felt suddenly like a buffoon.

Emily began to place pieces of pie on the saucers while Sam spoon up the ice cream. Bella and Jacob waited for the couple to sit down before they dug in.

Bella took a big bite and began to moan. Jacob nearly drop his spoon as he watch a slither of ice cream leak out of the corner of her mouth. Sam cough as Jacob almost reach across the table to wipe it off with his finger. He glance at Sam who gave him a look that said "Your such a weak fool". So Jacob put his hand back in his lap.

Bella took her napkin and wipe it as she smiled happily at the other people at the table.

"Dear lord Emily this is fantastic. I like to bake but I must say this is incredible." Bella lick her lips as she praised Emily's culinary skills.

"Thanks. It is a family recipe." Emily smiled proudly as she watch the way Jacob and Sam share glances between them. It was obvious that Jacob had fallen for this young lady. Bella seem to be pretty smitten with Jacob as well.

"How is your business doing?" Sam ask Jacob trying to make conversation while the girls devoured their dessert.

"Good. I have a chance to make a bid on a new hotel coming up in downtown. I am hoping to get the business. It will be a nice to have something new to work with." Jacob answered.

"That is good. Mike told me to tell you he misses you at the garage and if you ever want your old job back, well, too damn bad I have it now." Sam laugh.

Jacob rolled his eyes at Sam. Both men knew that they were equally adapt at mechanical stuff. Jacob just decided to use his hands in a different way. He loved working on cars but when he finished he usually never saw that vehicle again. With landscaping after it was done it would need maintenance which he or one of his employees would tend to. So he got to see his master piece when ever he wish to.

"Glad to hear someone as good as me has taken it over." Jacob teased back.

"What do you do Bella?" Emily ask as she lick her spoon.

"I work at a publishing company. I am a editors assistant." Bella replied as she scrape the last bit of pie off of her saucer.

"Wow, you got yourself one that can read." Sam joked as he wink at Emily.

"Haha! Very funny." Sam rolled his eyes but winked at Bella.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Emily ask as she stood up from the table.

"Do you have any decaf?" Bella ask with a weak smile.

"I do." Emily smiled warmly at her.

"Honey let me help you with that." Sam began to get up from the table.

"Stop it. I can manage to make coffee on my own." Emily waved her hand at him as she walk past them to the kitchen.

Bella listen as the men discuss a mechanical issue that Sam was working on at work. When Emily return Bella slip out of her seat as she walk over to help Emily with the cups in her hands.

"Here let me help." Bella stated as she took the four coffee cups.

"Thanks." Emily went back into the kitchen and brought out the hot coffee as she poured it into the cups that Bella had placed in front of each of them.

Once they were seated again the girls finally got a chance to talk.

"So Jake tells me you guys are having a baby." Bella smiled happily at her.

Emily's smile began to evaporate. Bella frown as she wonder how her knowing that Emily was pregnant had caused Emily such a stricken look.

"Yes, we are." Emily nodded her head as she place the cup up to her lips.

The men were busy talking that neither of them had heard Bella's statement.

Bella wondered what else they should talk about. It occur to her that she and Jake had never discussed if she should bring up her own pregnancy to the Uley's. She did not want to embarrass him. She knew if they assume it was his and he had to explain otherwise it might put a strain on the evening.

"Your house is lovely." Bella decided to compliment the one thing she hope was safe to talk about.

"Thank you. Someday we plan on building on or just building a new one." Emily relaxed as she enjoy talking about their home.

"Are you renting or buying?" Emily ask.

"Uh?" Bella frown at her.

"Where do you live?" Emily chuckled.

"Oh, I am leasing my townhouse with the option to buy but at the moment I don't think I will be buying." Bella explained.

"Why not?" Emily ask curiously.

"I just…well…I hope someday to have a family and so I will want something bigger than my tiny townhouse." Bella tried to keep her response as safe as possible.

"Oh. So how did you meet Jake?" Emily ask.

"At a club." Bella look away slightly as her cheeks burn red.

She did not want to tell his friends how he had picked her up for a one night stand and then later hunted her down so he could pursue her. It would make her sound like a tramp. She was far from it.

"How long have you been going out?" Emily continue to pry. She was curious how this girl had snagged Jake? Not that she wasn't pretty enough. She was quite pretty and very polite. She also seem to be a tad shy. Jake normally went out with girls that would make Emily crazy. They were rude, obnoxious, and somewhat spoilt. This one did not fall under any of these categories. Emily was please with his choice this time around.

"mmmm…lets see its been nearly four months since we met." Bella thought back to the first time they had met at the club.

"He seems to be crazy about you." Emily inform her as she grin happily at her.

Before Bella could ask her how she knew that the guys decided they should take a walk down to the beach. Apparently Jake had not been out here in some time.

"Come on you will love it." Jacob promised as he walk around the table and entwine his and her fingers as they stroll out behind Emily and Sam.

* * *

Bella knew the time was coming that her friends officially got to meet Jacob. He had after all had introduced her to his friends. She was not sure how they would respond to him. Especially since she was four and half months pregnant the guys would wonder why he was really around her and the girls would no doubt think he was the sweetest man ever.

"Are you okay?" Jake ask as he rub her shoulders as they stood outside of the restaurant where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were suppose to meet them at.

Bella had not given them any exact reason for the sudden need to meet and dine together. She just hope they came in a good mood. That was the problem with couples. They often fought before they went somewhere and it wasn't until they got home that they makeup.

"Yeah, just a bit worn out." Bella sighed as she step back into his chest letting her body press up against him for strength.

Jake kissed the top of her head as he stared down the street watching as people came along. He wondered if she was nervous because her friends were going to meet him? Why was that such a scary thing? It was not like they could tell her who she could or could not see. Then he remembered it was just one of those girls things. He chuckled inwardly as he wrap his arms around her waist and rub her small pudgy belly. It was weird but it felt like the natural thing to do.

Bella just yawn as she covered his hands with hers. He realized that they were growing closer to one another than either of them were aware. He kissed her ear as he whispered to her.

"Your so damn beautiful." Jake said smoothly.

Bella smiled as she twisted in his arms and wrap her arms around his neck.

"No, darling you're the beautiful one." She stood on her tiptoes as she placed a gentle kiss on his mouth.

"Bella?" Emmett cried out in disbelief as he walk up on the couple.

"Shit." Bella mumbled before she turn to smile at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey guys." Bella wave at them.

Alice called out to them as she strolled up with Jasper holding her hand.

"Alice your girl here was kissing this guy." Emmett pointed straight at Jake.

Jake wrap his arm around Bella's shoulders as he squeezed her gently next to his side.

"This **guy** is my boyfriend, Jake." Bella announced to her friends.

They all look between themselves in stunned silence except Alice once again.

"Your girl is suddenly full of surprises isn't she." Emmett chuckled as he nudge Rosalie.

Rosalie glare between Bella and Alice. Once again she was the last to know of this major event.

"Well, I am getting tired of knowing this stuff last." Rosalie warn them both before she approach Jake and scan him over .

"He's a keeper." Rosalie gave Jake her approval as she watch Jasper and Emmett still absorbing him in.

"Thanks Rosalie." Bella laugh.

"Jake this is Rosalie, the man who loves to tease me unmercifully is her husband Emmett. This is Alice and her wonderful doting husband Jasper." Bella pointed to her friends as she gave them each special notice.

"Guys, this is Jacob Black." Bella beam as she turn to look up at him with eyes full of love.

"Nice to meet you." Each of the husbands shook his hand.

"Hey I don't know about you but my hair is frizzing from this heat lets go inside and talk." Rosalie moaned as she touch her hair that was starting to slip out of the cute little bun she had place it in.

They walk in and found their reserved table. After everyone had given the waiter their orders they sat back and began to question Jacob. He knew they were trying to figure out if he was worthy enough for Bella and secondly why in the hell he was with her knowing she was pregnant by someone else.

"So what do you do?" Jasper was the first to began the interrogation.

"I own a landscaping business." Jacob replied as he sip on his sprite.

"So how did you meet our little Bella here?" Emmett took his turn.

"At the club." Jacob knew Bella was blushing before he even glance over at her.

"Club?" Rosalie frown as she tried to remember when they all had went to a club together.

"Oh my God you're the guy she went home with that night!" Rosalie cried out excitedly.

"Bella you go girl." Emmett laugh as he sip on his tea.

"So does he know?" Jasper whispered to Alice.

"Yes, he knows." Alice responded as everyone else at the table look a bit nervous.

"Yes, I know that Bella is pregnant." Jacob announced to her friends.

"That's good. I would hate to be the one to throw that monkey wrench at you." Emmett roared.

The rest of the meal went pleasantly well as they talk about their jobs, the kids, and of course they had to each tell Jacob a funny story about something Bella had endured. She was pleased that the evening was going so smoothly.

"I need to go to the ladies room." Bella announced she push her chair back. The girls stood up to follow her.

"I'm okay. Just need to go potty." Bella push them back down in their chairs as she walk away.

She knew they were worried she was going to get sick again. The sickness had finally gone away. She was glad that part was past her. As she came around the corner where she knew the restroom was located she heard her name called out. Bella stop and search the busy dining area until her eyes landed on him. He was walking toward her wearing a nice suit and his hair recently cut shorter than usual.

"Wow Bella. Feels like I haven't seen you in ages." Edward called out as he approach her.

Bella felt her heart sink. Edward stood there looking as sweet as ever. She glance past him to see a beautiful blonde sitting at the table he had left. His date did not seem to happy to see him talking to her.

"Edward how are you?" Bella force a smile on her face.

"I'm great. You look better than the last time I saw you." Edward noted as he reach out to give her a gentle hug.

Bella stare up at him wondering why he kept eyeing her funny.

"What?" Bella ask as she frown at him.

"It's just …well…Jasper told me you were pregnant." Edward decided to ask the question that had been burning in his brain since he heard the news.

"I am." Bella stated proudly.

"Wow!" Edward ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"Sooo….who is the father?" Edward ask curiously as he began to look in the direction she had come from.

His eyes finally found her group of friends at a table toward the back. He recognize all the faces except one. A tall dark haired guy sat in the center of the table where her friends were laughing and talking to him.

"Is he the one?" Edward pointed in the direction of their table.

"No." Bella shook her head.

"Then who is he?" Edward ask curiously. His heart was aching. He knew this guy was important to Bella or she would not have introduced him to her friends.

"Honestly its not any of your business but if your going to stand here and insist I will let you know that he is my boyfriend." Bella said as her eyes revealed her frustration toward him.

"Wow! So he is not the father of your baby but he is the man in your life. Jesus Bella you have changed so much." Edward cried out in dismay as he took a step back.

"Have I? I don't think so." Bella shrug her shoulders.

"Well, trust me you have." Edward scolded as his nostrils flared. Bella knew he was starting to grow jealous over the situation. She had seen that side of him in the past a few times to recognize it.

"Stop it Edward. I don't belong with you anymore. You walked out remember." Bella pointed out the way it had ended.

"No as I recalled you threw me out." Edward snap angrily.

He reach out and grab her wrist as he glared down at her.

"Let me go. You have no right to touch me." Bella glared furiously at him.

"Oh but any other man who comes near you can?" Edward sneered.

"She told you not to touch her. Get your hands off of her." Jacob's tone was cold and deadly as he came up behind Edward. He had been watching for Bella to return from the restroom when he noticed she had not made it at all. It was then that he saw she was being held captive by Edward. He recognized the bastard from her house that day. If Edward did not remove his hand from Bella in ten seconds Jacob was going to hurt the man regardless of Bella's eyes pleading with him not to hurt Edward. Jacob understood Edward's pain of being dumped but he did not tolerate any man hurting a woman for any reason.

Edward release Bella's hand as he turn and snorted at Jacob before marching away from them both.

Bella gulp hard as Jacob reach out and pull her into his arms.

"You okay?" Jacob whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, need to pee though." She laugh lightly.

"Go on. I will be here." Jacob nudged her.

He waited until she was safely inside the ladies room before he glance toward Edward's table to give Edward a warning look. Both men knew about the other now. He had a feeling that Edward was going to start to be a problem for Bella. No man liked being replaced. The only problem was Jacob never let go of something if he truly loved it. He truly loved Bella and he was not going to let that asshole ever get near her again.

******** xoxox August*****


	15. My Hero

*** Thought I would give you guys two chapters today since I am getting close to the end! I have already 20 chapters written just editing them. So much work! Hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave me some love! LOL xoxox August*********************

Chapter 15

Bella sat quietly on the ride home. After she return from the restroom Jacob had led her back to the group. Neither of them spoke anymore about it. Bella was just relieved that Jacob had showed up when he did. She had been afraid that Edward was going to cause a scene with her.

She had been frightened by Edward's reaction to her news. She thought he would be happy for her. It never occurred to her that he would be jealous of her current situation.

She unbuckled her seat belt. Jake grab her hand tightly.

"Bella I am sorry if I upset you with the Edward scene." Jacob stated as he look at her embarrassed.

"Why? Why would you be upset? You saved me." Bella smiled tenderly at him.

"Thank God!" Jake exhaled loudly.

Bella rolled her eyes as she reach out cupping his face in between her hands.

"You're my hero Jake. You have been more than gracious about everything. I don't think there is another man out there that would have been as noble as you are. You are still here despite my pregnancy and despite the fact that I had withheld it from you all this time. I am the one who should be feeling embarrassed." Bella lean in kissing him tenderly on the lips. She released him as she turn to get out of the truck.

Jake was by her side in a flash.

He closed the door then took her house keys as he walk up to unlock the door. She followed him inside.

Bella sat her purse down on the counter as she headed straight for the couch. Her stomach was so full that she felt like she could explode at any second.

Jake followed her. He patted his lap signaling her to put her head on his lap. He knew she was tired.

"Okay I get to choose the channel tonight." Bella challenged him.

"Fine. But I get the fluffy pillow when we go to bed." Jake compromised.

Bella giggled. She knew he love her fluffy pillow and often she stole it from him while he was sleeping. She decided to allow him to have it tonight.

"Fair." Bella sighed as she curled up on her side enjoying the moment with Jake.

* * *

Jake was finishing up the details for his proposal when he saw Grant stroll into his office like he work there. Jake smiled at his friends arrogance. He was right there was some similarities between them.

"Hey." Jake called out as he hit the save button on his computer as Grant flop down in the leather chair in front of his desk.

Jake wondered what was bothering Grant so much that he just sat there quietly for a few minutes before he exhaled deeply and then stared at Jake hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Grant demanded as he crossed his legs looking at Jake with a hurtful glare.

"Excuse me?" Jake frown at Grant. Jake was surprised at Grant's outburst. He had rarely saw Grant throw a tantrum or even hell lose his temper.

"Let's see, I call my best friend and invite him out and he gives me all sorts of lame excuses. I go to work today and my secretary informs me she knows now why my best friend is so occupied lately. Apparently while she was out on a date with Edward last night they came across YOU with Edward's ex girlfriend. The very ONE that I ask if you slept with and you denied." Grant stared up at the ceiling for a moment as he struggled to remain calm.

"Then Jemma goes on to tell me about how upset Edward had been when he learn that Bella was pregnant and how you were her new boyfriend despite the fact that its not your baby. So here I am sitting there looking shocked as shit. I mean how do I respond to this news? I am suppose to be your guy and all. What is going on with you? A pregnant chick?" Grant grip the arms of the chair as he glared harshly at Jake.

"Okay, first of all I did sleep with Bella that night. I did not tell you because I did not want to give you her number. I found myself crazy as hell about her. Secondly I did not want to tarnish her reputation if it did not go anywhere. It's true she is pregnant but I did not learn about it until a few days ago. It's true its not my baby. Now as far as Edward goes he can suck on my nut sac. That bastard ever lays another hand on Bella I will personally fuck him up." Jacob growled as he glared back at Grant.

"So it's all true. Geesh!" Grant glanced around the room with a gloomy look.

"Yes. So what? I know we are friends Grant but you don't make decisions about what I do with my personal life." Jacob stated firmly as he lean back in his chair.

"I know dude. I just…damn it…I just never saw you as a guy who would hook up with a girl in her current condition. She is going to have a baby. A baby! Are you going to play daddy to this new baby?" Grant sighed heavily.

"I don't know Grant. I just know that I love her. I can't stop thinking about her. She has crawled underneath my skin and nothing or no one can do what she does to me. If it means I have to be someone's step daddy then so be it. I love her that much." Jake explained as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Wow! I just can't imagine you playing house. Sorry I can't." Grant chuckled sarcastically.

"Why are you really so mad about all of this?" Jake ask with concern.

"I am not mad. I just did not like being out of the loop, man. You lied to me. I ask you if you had a girl and you said no." Grant reminded him of some of his excuses he had gave him to back out of plans.

"I'm sorry about that. We were in the friend mode and I did not want to jinx it. Plus I knew you would give me a hell of a time when you learn that I was not just banging any chick that look at me. I want something more Grant. If that makes me less than a friend to you, then I'm sorry." Jake look sadly at Grant.

"It's not that we can't be friends if you have a girlfriend. It's just….well…you will change. You will start hanging out with friends that are couples. I know, I been there." Grant answered honestly.

"I promise that you and I will still hang out. I just can't pick up ladies with you." Jake responded.

"Okay if you say so." Grant replied but did not look too comforted by his answer.

"Come on it's not like I am getting married." Jake joked.

"God help us if that happens!" Grant cried out disgustedly.

"So what were you saying about Edward touching Bella?" Grant ask as he remembered Jacob's warning earlier.

"He grabbed her wrist and when she ask him to let go he wouldn't. Dude he was pissed off royally. I hope for his sake he just lets Bella live her own life without any involvement on his part." Jake replied as his eyes glowed with anger.

"I don't know what to you tell about that. I just know that Jemma said he took her home shortly after you guys left. She said he seem pretty upset about it all." Grant warn him.

"Well, he better get over it or I will personally show him how." Jake snorted.

Grant agreed with Jacob if Edward was smart he would definitely let Bella go.

"Oh and Grant your still my BFF." Jake smirked.

"Fuck you Jake!" Grant flip the finger at Jake as they both laugh and began talking about other things that did not involve Bella or the baby. Jake was glad that Grant knew. He could now have someone to talk about it. He was crazy about Bella but he suspected that their relationship would not be a smooth ride. It was always good to have a ear to chew on when he was upset. He knew that Bella did not need anymore stress in her life.

* * *

Jasper sat with Edward as they shared a drink at the bar down the road from Jasper's house. He had agreed to meet with Edward only because Alice had learned from Bella that Edward had been rude to her at the restaurant last night.

"I just can't believe it Jasper. How could she do that to herself?" Edward declared as he gulp down his fourth shot of tequila.

"What do you mean? Bella can do whatever she wants Edward." Jasper snorted as he sip on his drink. He did not want to go home drunk. Alice would have his ass.

"Sur

"It sucks! I loved her. Hell, I still love her. I hoped that with us apart she would see how much she missed me. No, instead she goes gets knocked up and then gets a new boyfriend. What the hell is his problem anyways? What kind of guy dates a knocked up chick?" Edward began to slur as he wave his hand at the bartender for another shot.

"I know you want me to tell you that Jake is a freak or a shit head but he isn't. He is a decent guy. He owns his own business. He didn't know she was pregnant until after they had gone out for several months. He stayed even after he learnt of it all. So in Alice's and Rosalie's book he is pretty fucking amazing. Now for me I think he is cool now but I have to wonder will he stick around after that bundle of joy pops out of her? I mean having a baby is a lot of work. Especially in the first few months. You get sleep deprived and then there is the breast feeding. It's harsh. The only way I stayed sane was the fact that it was for my child. How will Jake handle it I don't know. I just met him last night." Jasper gave him his view of Bella's new boyfriend.

"Your right. I will be patient. He will run once she has the baby. There is no way in hell he will stick around." Edward look hopeful again as he down his fifth shot of tequila.

"Okay lets say he doesn't. What does this mean for you?" Jasper frown at Edward.

"It means I have another shot." Edward vowed.

"Man, you're a glutton for punishment. Seriously Edward? I mean you rejected her once you think she will let you in her world again?" Jasper was shocked by Edward's idiotic view. He hoped it was the alcohol talking and not the man.

If Jasper knew one thing about Bella that was the fact that she didn't usually have do overs with ex-boyfriends. Her theory had always been if it didn't work out the first time then she doubted it would work out a second time. No one should change for a relationship. Bella understood that and accepted it. Now the question was could Edward accept the fact that he was just not the right guy for her?

* * *

Emily woke up in a drenched sweat. Her stomach was cramping. She cried out in pain as her entire body began to convulse. She threw the covers off of her as she race to the bathroom. She fell down in front of the toilet as she began to vomit.

Sam woke up startled. He felt over on Emily's side. She was not there. He sat up in the bed. He glanced at the alarm clock. It read that it was only two in the morning. He got out of bed and walk down the hall where he saw the bathroom light was on. He push the door ajar and saw Emily sicker than a dog. She was weeping.

"Baby what's wrong?" Sam rub his eyes as he stared concern at his wife.

"I'm hurting really bad." Emily cried out in pain as she her stomach ached.

"Is this part of the morning sickness?" Sam ask.

"NO! This is something else." Emily sobbed as she felt the acid in her stomach slipping up into her throat.

She gag so hard that she was sure she had pulled a muscle.

"What can I get you baby?" Sam ask nervously as he walk over to the medicine cabinet.

"Nothing." Emily shook her head as she began to gag again.

Sam was growing concerned when she suddenly stop getting sick but was laying her head down without any sounds.

"Em…Em are you okay?" Sam knelt down beside her. He could hear her breathing but her eyes were closed tight.

"Em." Sam nudge her. No response. Something warn him she was in danger.

Sam jump up and race to the phone. He dial 911. He just hope the ambulance would find his house.

After he gave the operator all the information they needed he knelt back beside her. He pulled her hair from her face. She look awful pale. Her skin was cool to his touch. He felt tears stinging his eyes at the thought of losing her or the baby. He knew it would kill her if they lost this baby.

"Em can you hear me?" Sam whispered in her ear. Still no response. He reach under her to pick her up when he felt something wet. Lifting her night gown up he saw a tinge of red on her underwear. He knew this was not a good sign.

"Shit!" Sam growled as he lifted her up and placed her on the couch. He raced over to the door to grab his shoes. He knew that once the paramedics arrived they would want to rush her to the hospital.

Twenty minutes went by before he finally heard the sirens blaring down the road. He felt a little more at ease knowing that help was almost there.

* * *

Bella came home from work with her trunk full of supplies. She wanted to start to work on the baby room. She had spent half of her lunch break online looking at all the varieties of baby furniture. She was so excited. She had finally settled on a set of furniture. She knew that it would go good with the theme of the room. She bought a can of ivory paint and the border with the theme she had chosen.

It had been hard to find a unisex theme that she liked. She couldn't wait to show Alice. She knew Alice had wanted to help her shop for it but she wanted to make her own decision and not one based on Alice's superior designer skills. This was her baby. Not Alice's.

She decided that she would let Alice go shopping with her when she had to create a baby shower list. Alice would of course pick out some expensive items but at this point she did not mind. She was just thrilled to be experiencing this moment for herself at last. She had fun joining along with Alice and Rosalie when they had their babies. This was far more exciting when it was your very own.

She walk into the house and began placing her bags in the spare room. Standing in the center of the now bare room she was overwhelmed. This was going to be her baby's room. Her eyes glisten with tears. This was the room that would hold her baby boy or girl. Caressing her stomach she felt a slight twinge. She wondered if it knew she was thinking about it? Was it possible that babies could hear your thoughts? She knew they heard the heart beat in the womb.

She walk out of the room and began to make her way back to the kitchen when the door bell rang. She was surprised at how early Jacob got off today. He had told her last night before she fell asleep that he would have a late day at work due to completing his proposal. He wanted to get it turned in a day early. She thought it was rather smart of him.

She open the door smiling until she saw the person on the other side. Edward. He stood there with a small bouquet of flowers. His smile was soft but his eyes gleam sharply. Bella gulp hard. She was not prepared for another confrontation with him. Not so soon after the last one.

"Hi Bella. I'm sorry. I wanted to give you these in person. I am so sorry for my behavior the other day." Edward look earnestly at her.

Bella felt her stomach clench up. She hated feeling scared of Edward. He had once been such a gentle and loving man. What had happened to change him so much? Funny, he had ask her the same thing. Maybe he was right she had changed so it was possible so had he. Breakups did horrible things to good people sometimes.

"Thank you Edward." Bella took the pink tulips and smiled warmly at him.

"I was just a bit thrown Bella. I mean I always thought eventually we would get married and have that family you wanted. I just was not prepared to do so on your timetable. I was shock that you started without me." Edward chuckled rudely as he stared down at his feet.

"Trust me you were not the only one surprised. I am happy Edward. I want you to be also." Bella lean her head against the door as she smiled sadly at him.

"I am trying. It's hard." Edward curled his lips in a twisted smile.

Bella knew he was struggling with his emotions. She was not sure what he was feeling exactly but she knew he was tore up. She had been with him long enough to read him like a book. They had been very close once upon a time.

"I know Edward." Bella reach out giving his shoulder a comforted squeeze.

"Do you? You replaced me so quickly." Edward took her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"It's not like I replaced you Edward. I moved forward." Bella gulp hard as she watch tears slide down his face as he kissed the back of her hand gently.

"It feels the same from where I stand." Edward lick his lips as he release her hand.

"Do not do this Edward. I can't." Bella shook her head trying to push away the unnecessary guilt he was trying to place on her.

"I know. Enjoy the flowers." Edward reach out caressing her cheek before he turn and walk away.

Bella watch as he got inside of his car and drove away before she closed the door and lock it. Taking slow steps she sat the flowers on the kitchen counter. She knew his intentions had been true but in the end he was trying to manipulate her into feeling something she could not allow herself to feel any longer for him. They were history. Jake and her baby was the present and hopefully the future.


	16. I Love You!

***** I do not own these wonderful characters! I truly love and blow kisses to everyone who has replied back. You guys make this worthwhile!**

**x0x0 August ****

**Chapter 16:**

Sam sat soberly next to Emily's bedside as the doctor read her results quietly at the foot of her bed. He was growing concern when the doctor flip several pages over wearing a frown consistently on his face.

"Mr. Uley as you know we have ran a few tests on your wife. It seems that she is having difficulties due to what we call placenta previa. What this means is that the placenta is attached low in the uterus. It may be fully or partially covering the cervix. This results in excessive bleeding. This is very hard on the mother and the baby." The doctor hesitated as he let in all sink in.

"Will she lose the baby?" Sam ask with a grievance frown.

"It is a risk. I wish she was further along before this began. I am going to order her to stay in bed for the next three months. It will be a bit frustrating for her but if you both want this baby you will abide by it." The doctor warn him.

"What else should I know?" Sam ask as his eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"We will have to deliver this baby by c-section. She might require a blood transfusion after the procedure. So it is important that she stay healthy and well rested for the rest of her term." The doctor sat the chart back down at the foot of her bed.

"I will make sure of it. Thank you doctor." Sam stood up and shook the physician's hand.

"Just keep a eye on her. If you see anymore bleeding or she experiences any cramping rush her back here." The doctor finished as he walk out of the room.

Sam sat back down and pick up Emily's small hand. He placed his forehead against her silky skin. He said a prayer for Emily and their unborn child. He could not bear it if she lost this baby. She would not recover from this extreme situation. She had been brave enough the last time something so traumatizing had happen to her. Her face was a constant reminder of how cruel life could be. She did not deserve anymore pain or heartbreak. She was a good woman. She was as pure as snow in his eyes. He began to weep as his own heart ache at the thought of losing this baby too. He was already invested in this little person.

Just last week they had been so full of joy when they were informed they were having a son. They had sat up late every night going through tons of baby books trying to find the perfect name for their son. His boy. Someone to carry on his name. His chest tighten as he thought of losing the dream that had taken so long to fulfill. He just could not bear it. He would go crazy with grief.

Emily began to waken up. They had given her something earlier to help her sleep. She had been in so much pain when they first arrived. The stress had cause her blood pressure to sky rocket.

"Hey beautiful. You gave me quite a scare." Sam whispered as he held her hand tightly in his.

Emily lick her parched lips as she fought to open her eyes. The drugs were still in her system.

"Sorry." Emily murmured.

"Do you want a drink?" Sam turn and grab the pitcher of ice water and pour her a small cup. He pulled out a straw and placed it in the Styrofoam cup.

"Here baby." Sam held it while she sipped on it.

"My mouth feels like I ate cotton balls." Emily grumbled.

"Nope. Afraid you missed out on breakfast entirely." Sam chuckled.

"Oh." Emily push herself up as her eyes began to focus on the room.

"What happen to me?" Emily reach out to touch her swollen stomach. She sighed heavily as she felt her son kick. She knew he was at least well and alive.

"Your not going to like what I am about to tell you. In fact your going to hate it but I know you will do whatever is best for our son." Sam began as he explain everything the doctor had told him.

Emily sat quietly listening to his every word. When Sam finished she placed her hand back on her stomach. She knew Sam was right she would do whatever it took even if it meant being in the bed for the next three months. She was usually a busy person. Laying about was going to frustrate her no doubt but she would stand on nails for months if it meant delivering her baby healthy and safe.

* * *

Jake arrived at Bella's house with dinner for two from the Chinese restaurant close to his work. He knew that Bella had been craving Chinese for a few days now. He knock on the door a couple of times when that did not produce Bella he rang the door bell. Still no response. He started to grow nervous. He knew she was home. He wondered if she had fallen asleep again. He sat the food down on the hood of his truck as he called her cell phone. It went to her voice mail. He frown.

This was why he needed a key he thought to himself. He knew they were too early for that step but with her in this type of condition someone needed to have away to get to her in case of an emergency.

He walk around the backyard where he knew her room was located and banged on the window. Still no answer. He walk back to the front growing worried.

Bella open the door rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand while yawning.

"Damn it Bella you scared me shitless." Jacob sighed as he pulled her into a long embrace.

"Sorry." Bella mumbled against his chest.

"Come on lets get this inside and in your tummy before it gets cold." Jacob grab the food and followed her back into her home.

He made her sit while he pulled out plates and silverware. Once everything was set he allowed her to dig in.

They began discussing their day. He love watching her talk about her job. It was apparent she was happy and skilled at her profession. He told her how Grant had come over and exploded in his office. Bella had been amused but also concerned.

"I had forgot that Edward worked with Grant. His date also happens to be Grant's secretary." Jacob informed her.

"Oh." Bella chewed on the mouthful of food as she considered telling Jake about Edward's surprise arrival at her doorstep.

She was worried he would do something hasty. Jake had made it clear that he did not like Edward being anywhere near her. On one hand she was flattered by his jealousy but on the other she did not want him to ever feel insecure about where she stood with Edward.

"I promised Grant we could still be friends despite the fact that my girl was having a baby." Jake chuckled wholeheartedly.

"Dear lord you guys are worse than women." Bella burst out laughing.

"Whatever! So what else did you do today?" Jake ask curiously as he lean on the table with his elbows on the table while he stared at her with lust in his eyes.

"OH! I picked out the theme for the baby room. I bought a few supplies to work on it." Bella smiled proudly trying to ignore his sex drive that was shining through his onyx eyes.

"Really." Jake felt a odd thrill course through him.

"Yeah, it's got some bright colors but it's a unisex theme." Bella pick up her drink and gulp it down.

"Why did you pick out a unisex theme?" Jake gave her a puzzled look.

"I told you I don't know what I am having." Bella replied with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Why don't you know? Your as far along as Emily and they text me the other day that they are having a boy." Jake inform her.

"Ahhhh! Because I want it to be a surprise." Bella cried out.

"Haven't you had enough surprises yet?" Jake cock an eye brown as he laugh at her.

"Shut up!" Bella threw the napkin across the table at him.

"I'm serious. I want that exhilarating experience of the doctor saying "it's a boy or it's a girl"." Bella explained.

"Okay, it's your baby." Jacob threw up his hands in defeat.

Bella stared down at her plate as she thought about his statement. "Its your baby". Of course it was hers alone but it felt strange for Jake not to say "our" baby. She felt suddenly uneasy. Why did that bother her? She had gone into this thing alone and had every intention of doing it alone. Now with Jake sitting across the table at her she began to realize she wanted him to enjoy this experience with her.

Was that even possible? Bella realized that he would not share the exact amount of happiness when she delivered this baby and brought it home. Sure, he would be thrilled for her but it wasn't the same thing. She felt her heart sadden at that thought.

"So are you going to show me what you got?" Jake ask as he look concern at her. She seem suddenly so sad it broke his heart. He wondered what had happen in such a short time that could have made her bright smile fade so quickly.

"Sure." Bella got up and walk quietly to the room where she had placed the items they would need.

Bella pick up the printout she had made at work to give him the whole picture of what she wanted done.

"I like it. It's nice Bella." Jacob wrap his arm around her shoulder as he gave her a supportive squeeze.

"Yeah, it is." Bella agreed.

"So when do you want me to start on this?" He ask with a excited tone.

"You don't have to do it. Alice and Jasper already agreed to come over and help me." Bella shook her head.

"Why not? Am I not strong enough for you?" Jake teased as he curled his bicep in front of her.

Bella laugh softly.

"Your strong enough alright but its not fair of me to ask you to help me fix up a room for a baby that is not yours." Bella explained as her eyes clouded up.

"What?" Jake cried out as he placed his hands on Bella's shoulders and lean down to stare into her eyes.

"Are you telling me it's Jasper's baby?" He ask with fake alarm.

Bella crack a smile.

"NO." Bella sighed heavily.

"Then if he can do it why can't I?' Jacob ask as he continue to stare straight into her lovely blue eyes.

"I just think I am being selfish with you Jake. I mean you have been so good to me and I truly don't deserve it." Bella's eyes began to flood with tears.

"What happen today to make you suddenly doubt my feelings for you?" Jake lifted her chin up as he wipe away the tears.

"Nothing." Bella sobbed.

"Then stop it. I have not changed my mind about being with you." Jake promised.

"Yeah but you will." Bella replied hoarsely.

"Why will I suddenly change my mind?" He drew his brows together in frustration. Where had her sudden insecurity about them come from? He had not done anything to cause her doubt about his intentions of staying by her side.

"Because….cause just this morning I had to put on my first pair of maternity pants. I mean I'm not enormous yet but I will be. You will be so turned off Jake. You should be. I mean you didn't do this to me. I did." Bella step away breaking his grasp on her. She turn toward the door as more tears began to escape.

"Bella, sweet stupid Bella." Jake sighed as he stared at her backside.

"Thanks Jake." Bella covered her face with her hands.

"Bella, men have sex with pregnant women every day." Jake laugh.

"Yeah, but it's with women that carry THEIR baby." Bella lash out angrily as she turn and glared at him.

"Damn it Bella. I don't care whose baby this is." Jake reach out and covered her stomach with his warm hand. Bella felt the slightest movement in her stomach.

Jake look as startled as she did. They both stared down at his hand. Again another movement. Bella gasp for air while Jake stood there wide eyed in shock.

"Did it just move?" Jake ask as he began to rub in circular motion.

"Yeah. Yeah. It did Jake." Bella bit down on her lower lip as the joy of feeling her baby's first real movement sprung fresh tears to her eyes.

"That was so damn cool." Jake's eyes shine with the excitement he was feeling as he stared into Bella's eyes.

"I know right." Bella agreed as she covered his hand with hers.

"Bella honey, let's take this relationship one day at a time. I can only promise you that as long as you will except me in your heart I will be here for you and however many more brats you have." Jake said sincerely but his eyes gleamed humorously.

"Your awful Jake. But that is why I love you." Bella heard the words slip out between her lips.

She saw the way his eyes darken and the way his hand stop moving instantly after she spoke the words that she had not expected to say.

Jake gulp hard. Bella took a step back as she studied his face for some kind of clue to how her declaration of love would affect them from this point on.

Jake stood there stun. He had to admit he had never felt this strongly about any woman before and certainly not this quickly.

"Oh God! I am sorry Jake. It's a emotional thing. Alice warn me that being pregnant would cause my hormones to go all haywire." Bella began to speak rapidly.

Jake moved closer and gently pull her into his arms.

"Don't you dare take it back. I love you too. I was just so surprised to hear you say the very thing I had been feeling for sometime now." Jake confirm his own feelings as his head dip down and his tongue darted out licking her closed lips. His tongue nudge the lips apart as it explored the inside of her mouth.

Bella's head fell back as she felt her knees starting to buckle underneath her. Once again Jake was causing her body to spasm with a mere kiss. If this was not love then she was not sure if she would ever want or need more than this man in her arms.

* * *

Alice was going over her list to double check she had not missed anything. She wanted to throw Bella the best baby shower ever. She knew how important it would be for a single mother to get all the necessary things she would need for the first year. She just wish that Bella had someone more permanent in her life to help with this baby. She knew that Bella was a strong and reliable person but she had no clue at what motherhood truly entailed.

Sure it sounded great and it was fun to watch someone else's child for a few hours but when you had that bundle of screams in your arms twenty-four hours straight it was a whole different matter. Then there was the problem of going to the restroom every few hours to pump your breast. While you were at work you were constantly feeling guilty that a stranger was watching your child grow up eight of those twenty-four hours.

Unfortunately Bella did not have the leisure of putting her career on the side to watch over her children until they began school. No, she was doing this strictly solo.

Sure Jake was a nice guy and he obviously cared for Bella but like Jasper she shared his doubts about how long he would stick around once that baby pop out of their little Bella. How long could any guy for that matter want to be with a woman who had a child that was not his own? Especially when he was not even ready for marriage or children of his own.

Then she thought about how helpful he had been the other day at Bella's with constructing the nursery. He had offered his opinion on more than one occasion. He was starting to appear invested in not only Bella but the baby as well. Alice was still torn about this new observation.

She wanted Bella to be happy with all of her heart. She was just starting to worry that if Jake left Bella shortly after the baby was born that Bella would close back up and never have a social life again. She had come so far and so fast in this relationship with Jake than she had with Edward. She had made Edward wait for over six months before they even consummated their relationship. Then they dated a year before she gave him a key and another six months before she allow him to move in with her. It had not been her ideal of course Edward had pressured her into that arrangement.

Alice knew that Bella had not been happy with that move but she also knew that Bella was fearful that he might find something better than herself. Alice suspected that the 'moving in" so quickly was more about Bella's insecurities rather than making a commitment.

Now Bella was blossoming into the beginning of her third trimester. She had finally gain enough weight that you could tell she was actually pregnant. Alice had envied how long it took before Bella's flat belly actually turn into a full bloom basketball shape. Alice had been enormous with both of her boys before her third trimester. Of course she did have large babies.

Alice open her calendar book and saw the pending date was only a day away. Bella and Alice were going to go to the doctor's office to have the test ran to let them know if she carried the child of her choice of donor or the mysterious other donor. Bella was frightened. Alice was frightened. They knew of the risks involved but Bella could not stand the thought of another woman worrying and scared about whose baby she carried and that is the only reason she had eventually agreed to the test. Alice was proud of her. Bella was far braver than Alice. She would have personally told the other couple to kiss her lily white ass before she would have gone through with it. Still, Bella knew how it felt to want a miracle baby and knowing that the couple could not in any fashion take her baby away from her no matter the results had also eased Bella's fears in concerns to the results.

Alice had started to say something to Bella about it when Jake was in the room and she had swiftly drag Alice out of the room in mid sentence. Bella had explained that Jake did not know about the mistake. Alice could not fathom why Bella had excluded him from this bit of information. Why would he care? He already knew it was not his baby either way the results came in. Bella just said she did not want him to worry about her or the baby. This was one of those decisions she was making on her own. So Alice let it go.

Seeing that everything she needed was listed and ready to go she pick up her purse and headed to the stores she needed to get her list from. She was so excited. Bella was going to be a wonderful mother no matter who the donor happen to be, Alice thought to herself as she drove into town.


	17. Confession

****Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters! Thanks again you guys your wonderful replies is what motivates me to write more and post quickly****

**Chapter 17:**

Jake arrived at the Uley's early in the day. He knew that Sam needed some help with the nursery despite his argument with Emily about how he could handle it. Emily had text him and pleaded with Jake to stop by and pretend he was just checking up on her and give Sam assistance.

"How is Em?" Jake ask as he step into the house.

"She is fine." Sam shrug wearing a worried frown.

"Okay how are YOU?" Jake patted Sam on the back.

"Scared to death." Sam sighed heavily.

"What's up?" Jake was worried now. Sam never show any signs of weakness. Sam was always the brave one.

"Let's go outside." Sam went to check on Emily before he followed Jake out to the front yard.

"Seriously you got me scare now." Jake lean against the railing as he watch his old friend lean up against the house giving Jake a serious look.

"Look, there is something you should know Jake. We did not want to tell you like this but it's been eating me alive. I mean every time I see you or talk to you I feel like such a pathetic ass wipe cause I promised Em we would tell you later after we knew more. But I got to talk to someone Jake." Sam sighed heavily as he wipe his brow and then stare up at the clear sky before he look back at Jake.

"Hey, I won't tell Em anything. You know I have your back. What is up?" Jake place his hands

behind his head as he prepare himself. If Sam had made Em a promise and he was willing to break that pact then it had to be something seriously intense.

"Okay, here I go." Sam exhale loudly as he began to tell Jake how they might have swapped his sperm with some stranger. Em could be carrying his baby or some other total stranger was. He watch as Jake's jaw drop to the ground. He knew it was freaking Jake out at the thought of someone he did not know or even have a legal chance of knowing raising a child that was partially his. Sam felt like hell.

Sam knew how pissed off he would be if the shoe was on the other foot. After all Jake had only agreed to do this for them because he knew of the importance of keeping their bloodline pure as well as knowing that he would at least get to see this child even if it was from a distance.

"So your basically telling me that some woman out there might be having my baby and not Em?"

Jake cough hard as he stood up straight. He place his hands on his hips as he stare hard at the floor of the wooden porch.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam blew out air between his teeth as he ran his hands through his hair with a nervous smile.

"This is bull shit. You guys better sue their asses off Sam. I …I …mean I specifically ask what they would do with my ….you know….fuck." Jake growl as he thought of his unborn son or daughter growing in the womb of a stranger. A stranger he would probably have no legal rights to contact in order to see him or her. Jake then thought of his own rights. Maybe he could find out. After all he signed a paper releasing his sperm specifically to Sam and Emily. Okay, he could not exactly take the baby from the mother but he had a right to know who took his seed. Right? He was going to call an attorney if they learn that this baby was not his.

"I'm so sorry Sam. This sucks. I mean you guys went through all of this trouble and still shit just keeps rolling down the hill for you guys." Jake cried out in disbelief.

"It is okay Jake. You know me and Em are made from tougher stuff. We survive. I just hate the thought that we might have a half mix child that will be resented or even made fun of. It will also expose what we did in the first place to get this baby." Sam drop his head as the thought of the humiliation he would have to endure once the tribe learn that the big bad Sam Uley could not produce off spring on his own.

Then he thought of Emily. The way Emily wore her scar daily. She had people constantly looking at her face. She just smile at them and occasionally if they had enough courage to ask how it happen she would respond in the most mature and understanding way. Sam was amazed at how much grace and dignity she manage to obtain even after all the shit he had put her through in the beginning of their relationship.

He figured if she could carry that scar everyday then he could take that humiliation with even a ounce of grace as she had then he would survive and he would protect his child from anyone who even made the slightest remark to him or her.

"When will you guys know...you know whose sperm was used?" Jake ask with a awkward frown.

"Tomorrow. We go for the test tomorrow." Sam sighed heavily.

"Sam your one of the bravest men I have ever know. I mean you and Em have gone through hell and back and no matter what the obstacle was you overcame it. I wish I was even half the man you are." Jake smiled proudly at Sam. He was telling his friend the absolute truth.

Since he discovered the truth of Bella's secret baby whenever he felt himself upset or confused about what to do in regards to Bella and her pregnancy he would ask himself what would Sam do if this was Emily? Every time Jake and Bella found themselves having issues he would ask that same question. No matter what the problem was he knew that Sam would do what was best for Emily. So Jake always tried to do what was best for Bella and not himself. If Sam could love another mans child why couldn't he? Was he not capable of that much love and consideration of another human being despite the DNA the child was created with?

"Well, it is true that I am braver and better looking than you Jake." Sam smiled affectionately at his friend as Jake caught on to his teasing tone.

"I'm serious Sam. I guess since you shared your secret to me I should make a confession of my own." Jake gulp hard as he watch Sam take his turn bracing himself for what Jake had to throw at him.

"I'm ready." Sam smiled.

"Bella is pregnant." Jake decided to blurt out the first half of the confession.

"Congratulations!" Sam's smile was wide and sincere.

"Whoaaa…" Jake put his hand up to stop Sam from trying to give him a hug.

"Your not happy with that?" Sam's eyes show his open surprise at Jake's reaction to the pregnancy.

"I am. I mean I am happy for her. You see it's not my baby." Jake gulp hard as he scratch the back of his neck waiting for Sam's next reaction.

"Uh? Did she cheat on you?" Sam gave Jake a hurt look.

"NO. I mean when we first met we were suppose to be only a one night stand for one another. I could not get her out of my head so I went and pursued her. I did not know at the time that she had gone out and are you ready for this part?" Jake cluck his tongue as he watch Sam's eyes brighten with curiosity.

"She got artificially inseminated. Yep." Jake nodded his head as Sam's face spread into an enormous smile along with a loud laugh.

"Go ahead. I know right, karma hates me dude." Jake rolled his eyes as Sam held his stomach from laughing so hard and so loud.

"I'm sorry Jake. Truly I am. It is rather ironic." Sam was struggling to catch his breathe as he straighten up and try to put on a more sober face. He could see how much it hurt Jake that his new love interest was pregnant with another mans baby.

"You know now that I think about it after you guys left that night Em said that Bella look so familiar to her. She could not place where she had seen her before. Maybe they had the same doctor." Sam thought out loud.

"God I hope not. It sounds like his office is incapable." Jake rolled his eyes with disgust as he recall the fact that Em might not be even carrying his own child.

"Hey you never know maybe she is the one carrying your baby after all?" Sam laugh innocently but both men knew that was nearly impossible.

"I love her Sam. I love her more than anything in this world. I am so scared." Jake swallowed hard as his eyes misted up with tears.

"Wow, so you finally met your match huh?." Sam wrap his arm around his shoulder as he gave him a quick squeeze.

"I think I have. I mean when I found out she was pregnant I was more upset that it was not MY baby than the fact that she was pregnant at all. I mean I should have been relieved when she told me it was not mine. I thought about how difficult this has had to be for you with Emily carrying my…I'm sorry I mean someone else's baby." Jake look away nervously.

He did not want to cause any more worry for Sam than necessary. He had been enjoying the easy canter between them. It had been difficult to be even in the same room as Sam after the procedure.

"I am okay Jake. Between you and me I hope it is your baby not because of just the whole Indian factor but because I know it will be a decent kid. You're a good guy Jake. You have great qualities and that is why a lot of the younger tribe members look up to you." Sam reveal.

"Thanks Sam." Jake gulp hard as he felt tremendous relief and pride in knowing that Sam Uley approve of him not just as a friend but as a man.

"I mean it Jake. If you love her the way you say you do, well you won't care about the details you will just care about the important stuff like her. Don't think that she doesn't carry her own fears or disappointments. You don't think that since you two have grown close that she might regret having gone through with the procedure? I am sure she would have never gone through it if she had a guy like you in her life. So help her not regret that decision. Help her enjoy the pleasure of having a baby and just love her and the child. My key advice to you is that you can say you love her but your actions will speak louder than words with a woman my man." Sam sighed heavily as he reveal the one thing that took him years of ups and downs to figure out. He hope he could make Jake's relationship start off lot less messy than his had.

* * *

Bella was relieved that Jake had gone off to help the Uley's today. She did not want to lie to him about where she was headed today. She had already withheld enough from Jake. She knew his understanding and forgiveness could only extend so far with her even if he did truly love her.

The procedure had cause a little pain but she had managed. Alice took her back to her house so she could keep a eye on her until Jake's expected return. They sat together in the living room playing with the boys. Alice kept pushing Bella to reveal any baby names she had chosen so far. Bella was scare that Alice would disagree with all of them.

Jake and Bella had sat one afternoon discussing names while Jake made fun of several of them in the book he was glancing through. Bella had to throw her book at him a few times when he continue to come up with some far fetched and even almost perverted names for her child.

They wrote down several names they both like. It was strange how she had imagined doing this by herself when she first made her mind up to go through this whole ordeal. Now she was so glad that Jake was in her life. He made it all more joyable. Ever since the baby made it's first movement underneath his hand he believed that the baby like him more already. Bella knew that was a ridiculous notion but it did warm her heart to know he felt a bond with her child.

"I can't believe after all of that crap they put you through these months that now they are telling us the results could take up to six weeks? You would think it would be placed on high priority list. After all they could have a pending law suit from this." Alice scolded as she place another glass of juice in front of Bella.

"I'm more concerned about how I am expected to cook Charlie a full blown turkey dinner with me wobbling around in the kitchen than the results." Bella confided as she look down at her swollen ankles.

"Lord girl surely your not cooking him dinner! You guys should come to my house for dinner." Alice cried out happily as she clap her hands together at the prospect of adding a few more people to her catered dinner.

"Seriously?" Bella normally would have decline such an offer but this year she had a feeling she was going to be less than successful in the kitchen than in the past.

"Of course." Alice patted her arm as her eyes gleam with the thought of how she was going to decorate the dining room.

"Besides we have another month before Thanksgiving. Geez, can't believe your already thinking that far ahead." Alice chuckled.

"Well, I don't spend much time with Charlie and now its even less." Bella rub her swollen stomach.

"Charlie knows how to drive and he knows where you live. It would not hurt him to come here." Alice replied with a aggravated tone.

"He knows that I have Jake helping me." Bella beam proudly.

When Jake had met Charlie she was a bit unsure how her father would react to him being in her life while she was pregnant. He told Bella after the visit how much he truly like Jake. That a guy who could be so loving and caring for a woman in her circumstance was a winner in his book. As long as Jake did not do anything to hurt Bella he was going to keep liking the boy.

Even Renee was looking forward to meeting Jake. Renee already made flight reservations for a few days before the baby was due. She was truly excited at being there for her only child when she became a mother. Bella just hope that Renee did not drive Jake crazy with her constant banter.

"You know Jake can come too if he is not going home to visit his family." Alice suggested as she flip through a magazine.

Bella had not thought about that. It would be their first real holiday together and although Bella knew how close Jake was with his family she hope he might choose to stay with her. Then it dawn on her that he had not brought her to visit his family. Was he embarrassed by her situation? Was he worried they would disapprove of her because of it? She knew his family had certain traditions due to their origins. She wonder if they even knew she existed? She knew she was making herself worried over something that was probably not a big deal but it did bruise her ego slightly. After all she had introduce him to all of her friends and family and anyone else who had importance in her life. So far she had only met Grant, the Uley's and a few of his employees.

"Jake is here." Landon squeal as he jump up and down in front of the window.

Jake had grown on both of Alice and Jasper's sons. When Bella saw the way he play with them she knew that her baby was going to be so blessed to have him in his or her life.

"Hey guys." Jake called out as Landon threw the front door open and springing up in the air so Jake could catch him.

"Landon what have I told you about opening that door before I give you permission?" Alice roll her eyes and try to give her son a scolding look but the adults in the room knew she was not upset with her son but more about making sure he was being safer.

"It was Jake mommy." Landon whined as he drop his curly blond head.

"I know it was this time but what if it was not Jake at the door?' Alice ask as she pick him up in her arms and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." Landon mumbled as Alice began to tickle him under the arms.

"Go find your brother and tell him to get ready for dinner." Alice set her son down as he race out of the room.

"So how are my girls today?" Jake's eyes sparkle.

"Well, this one is still as fat as ever." Bella grunted as she push her legs off of the couch trying to find her balance so she could stand up.

"I love my wobbles." Jake teased as he walk up to her and gave her a hand.

Bella rolled her eyes at him but smile tenderly at him.

"Yeah you say that now but in another month when I can't even walk straight up you might not feel this way." Bella grunted as she took a step in the direction of her purse. Jake sped by her grabbing it.

"I'm not entirely incapable." Bella gave him a angry glare as he place the purse on her shoulder.

"I know. I just like helping you anyway I can." Jake inform her as he wrap his arms around her ever widening waistline and place tender kisses on her lips.

"Then you can help me get in that big ass high level truck of yours." Bella snorted.

She knew how much Jake love his two ton Ram pick up truck but it was hard for her to get up in it now that she was so fat.

"Gladly." Jake wave at Alice as he walk by Bella's side.

"Call me later." Alice called out as she heard the door close behind the couple.

* * *

(earlier that day)

Emily hated the fact that they had to go to the doctors office for the procedure that was needed to determine if her baby was indeed Jake's or not. But she was guilty of being so thankful for a reason to get out of bed and out of her house. She was trying to stay optimistic during her pregnancy. She knew it was better to have positive energy flowing through her body rather than negative but she was seriously restless.

When the women of the tribe came by last week to throw her a surprise baby shower she was at least permitted to sit in the living room while she unwrap her gifts and play games that allow her to stay seated the entire time.

After everyone had gone Sam had made her sit in the handmade rocking chair that the Clearwater's had made personally for her while he put up all the beautiful new things. It was aggravating not to be able to do this task on her own. However, she told herself once her baby was born safe and sound in her arms she would bring her son home here into this very room.

Once the procedure was done Sam order her back into the wheel chair. When they reach the elevator they had been more than surprised to see Bella stepping out into the waiting room as well as the fact that she was swollen as large as Emily.

"Bella?" Emily cried out happily to see Jake's new love but surprised to see her in such a condition. She glance up at Sam who seem less surprised than Emily.

"Hey." Bella smiled awkwardly at the couple. Her friend stood protectively next to her giving them both a polite smile.

"What are you doing here? I did not know you were pregnant." Emily blurted out the question that was screaming in her head.

"Yeah, I am pregnant." Bella rub her large stomach with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Wow. You see Dr. North?" Sam ask suddenly with a serious frown.

"Yeah, he was the one who help me get this little miracle actually." Bella confessed as her blush grew darker.

"Really." Sam chuckle underneath his breath.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that Jake and I did not tell you that night we were over but we were kinda not ready to tell everyone quite yet. I mean I was a bit….you know…embarrassed." Bella stammered as she tried to find the right way to explain that she did not want them to judge her based on this situation.

"Why would you be embarrassed?" Emily cried out with a bewilder look on her face.

"It's not Jake's Emily." Sam decided to state the obvious answer to the question that no doubt Emily was wondering.

"Oh. Well of course not if she came here." Emily suddenly felt her own cheeks burning now.

"Why are you here?' Bella turn the questions toward the happy couple.

The couple glance at each other for what felt like a few minutes before Emily responded.

"He helped us get our miracle. No one knows this back home." Emily explain as she felt Sam squeeze her shoulder gently.

"Oh." Bella's eyes widen as she understood that Emily and Sam did not want anyone to know they had also come to a specialist to help them get their bundle of joy. She could not fathom why they would be embarrassed at least they were married here she was a single woman.

"I understand. I won't say a word to Jake." Bella made the gesture of zipping her lips and throwing the key.

"Jake knows but no one else." Sam said as Emily glare up at him.

"Oh okay. Funny, he never said anything to me." Bella frown at them.

"Well, we made him promise." Sam hurried up with a reasonable explanation.

"Oh. Well he is good at keeping secrets obviously." Bella glance down at her large stomach that was pushing her shirt up making it look she was wearing a tent.

"Bella, we are going to be late." Alice whispered.

"Oh yeah, it was good to see you guys." Bella wave at them as she follow Alice to the check in station.

Now that Emily was back home she realized that was why Bella had seem so familiar to her when she first met her with Jake. She had been to the clinic on the same day that Emily had gone. Emily was tempted to call Bella and ask her how her experience had been with the doctors office. After all they had messed up with Emily's donor was it possible that they had done the same with Bella? Why else had she return to the office. You did not go for monthly visits to his office. His office was designed for procedures not follow up care. Before she could think about it further the phone rang taking her away from her thoughts.

**** So both women know they use Dr. North's office and had the procedure but they are still clueless about the rest! LOL. Hope you guys like this chapter! *****


	18. Listening to Your Heart

*** Since you guys are begging me so nicely I thought would give you more! You know how to get more! Hehe! Thanks for your support guys!****

Chapter 18: It Takes Two:

Bella was truly amazed at how many gifts she had received. Alice had totally surprised her with the surprise baby shower. Alice had given her a fake date that was a week before the baby's due date as the official baby shower date. Instead of she had pulled it off the first week of November.

Jake had been apart of the scheme as well. He had purposely led her to believe they were going to spend the day walking the mall looking for the ideal baby chair. Bella had been excited at the thought of obtaining the chair but dreaded the long walk around the mall. She already felt like she struggle to breathe some days when the baby move around on her ribs. Bella was not complaining because she knew this meant her baby was strong and healthy.

Bella look around at the beautifully decorated reserved room at her favorite restaurant. Alice had gone all out. Just like Alice always did. Bella was so happy that she kept weeping. She knew she look silly but she could not help herself these days. If she was not aching then she was crying. It was so strange to be so out of control of not only your body but your emotions as well.

"Honey are you okay?" Jake reach out taking her hand in his as he stare into her eyes.

"I am fine. Just…well…so happy." Bella sobbed as he handed her another napkin.

"Oh." Jake chuckled as he patted her leg.

"Is she crying again?" Rosalie cracked up. She was surprised at just how emotional Bella had become with this pregnancy. Rosalie had been cranky as hell at this point of her pregnancy. It was nice to see Bella was not immune to the hormonal change.

"Leave her alone." Alice shove Rosalie with her hip as she bent down on her knees on the side of Bella's seat.

"Bella honey do you need something?' Alice offered as she rub Bella's shoulders.

"NO. Okay maybe a piece of that cake." Bella pointed to her beautiful two tier baby cake that had swirls of blue and pink with little yellow flowers perfectly covering it.

"Okay." Jake jump up and quickly cut her a piece of cake while the girls took pictures with Bella. When he return he saw that she appeared to be less sad and more happy as he place the pink and blue plate in front of her.

"So have you guys chose a name yet?" Jasper ask as he glance between Bella and Jake.

"Not yet." They both sigh in union. Everyone laugh as they reacted like the typical couple who were still fighting over the perfect name for their baby.

"I keep her telling her we need to find the perfect boy name. He is one of hell of a kicker." Jake announced proudly.

"I'm telling you a girl can kick as hard as a boy." Bella rolled her eyes playfully causing the room to laugh.

"She has a point." Emmett announce as they were reminded that he and Rosalie had a daughter who was also a serious kicker when she was in her mother's womb.

"All I know is when it starts doing somersaults in my stomach only Jacob's touch and voice seem to calm it down." Bella grunted as she felt her baby turning and twisting in her stomach as if it knew they were talking about it.

"Ahhh…how precious." Marian cried out.

Bella just smile at Marian who was worried that this baby might make Bella rethink coming back to work for her after her maternity leave was up. Bella had insisted every other day that she would return. She already went to several daycares that were within a block or two from her work. Jake had insisted he come along on some of the interviews. It had been rather cute but also a bit weird when the owner assume he was her husband. She hated having to explain they were not married.

Jake and Bella had experienced their first real fight after the second interview.

"_**Seriously Bella you don't have to go and tell everyone that this baby doesn't belong to me." Jake snap after they were both buckled up in her car.**_

"_**Jake, I'm sorry. I did not mean to embarrass you." Bella had felt so horrible at how she had blurted out the fact that Jake was not her husband nor the father of her unborn child when Mr. Parker was asking them questions as he filled out a application.**_

"_**I am sorry but it pisses me off at how quick you are to tell people that fact." Jake gulp hard as he tried so hard to refrain from raising his voice or hurting her feelings but it was starting to piss him off.**_

_**Whenever anyone they met or came across made the assumption he was the father she was always quick to inform them of their mistake. It irk the hell out of him. Was she embarrassed at the thought of people thinking she might have a baby by him? That was the major reason he was growing so damn irritated these days. Why did she feel the need to correct them?**_

"_**Jake I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Bella studied his face as he continue to stare forward looking out of the windshield as they drove back to her house.**_

"_**I'm not uncomfortable until you correct them." Jake snap.**_

_**He knew he needed to get his temper in check it was not fair to her and he did not want to overly upset her and therefore upset the baby but he could not sit by and allow her to hurt him even if it was not on purpose.**_

"_**Fine. Fine I will send out emails and text messages to everyone and let them know that this here is your baby." Bella's voice rose as her tone switch to a sarcastic one.**_

"_**Funny Bella." Jake growled as he grip the steering wheel hard.**_

"_**When the baby is born are you going to tell him or her "oh here is Jake but he is not your father. "?" Jake ask as he shot her a dirty look.**_

"_**Fuck you Jake. That is not fair." Bella cried out as she turn her head away while tears glisten in her eyes.**_

"_**Fair! What is fair Bella? I mean I do everything you ask of me and I try so hard to show you how much you and that baby mean to me. Are you embarrassed at the thought of people thinking you are having MY baby?" Jake grip the wheel harder as he told himself he needed to calm down. He was just disappointed and that in truth it was not his baby and he had no claim on it.**_

"_**Oh my God! Look who is talking Jake. I mean lets see I have introduced you to my friends, my co-workers and hell even my father. How about you? How many of your friends have I been allowed to meet? Oh and your family. Do they even know I EXIST in your life? What about the baby? Did you tell them? HUH?" Bella shouted angrily at Jake.**_

_**Jake sat there fuming until he realized how true her questions were. He had not told his father or his sisters about Bella's pregnancy. He hated to admit it but she had a solid point. He was not sure why he was hiding her situation from them. Maybe he was afraid of them misjudging Bella or worse suggesting he end it all together with her. He knew how horrible his sisters would be to someone as sweet and weak as Bella was. He knew that his father would be deeply concern about him being with any woman who was not a native American. He knew the importance of keeping their bloodline true. Hell, it was one of the major reasons he had helped out Emily and Sam.**_

_**Although now that might have been a waste of time. Now his unborn child could be existing in a Caucasian woman's womb. If he was truthful to himself he would admit that it was killing him not knowing the results of the test they perform on Emily. The thought of his child growing up and learning someday that his biological father was just a sperm donor made him sick to his stomach.**_

_**He thought about Bella's baby. How was she truly going to tell her son or daughter that she had not been in love when she conceived her child? How was she going to look at that innocent face and explain that someone out there help create it but other than that had no more use for it. It broke his heart. Why could she not see how he wanted to spare her child from that agony? She did not want her child to be teased by other children when their parents reveal the truth to them. Kids were unmerciful. NO, there was no way in hell he was going to let this baby go through that hell. No way.**_

_**They pull up in her driveway. Before he could get to her side she was already out of the truck huffing and puffing as she wobble past him to the front door.**_

"_**Go home Jake. Just go home." Bella push his hands away as he tried to reach out for her hand.**_

"_**No not yet. Listen to me first and then if you want me to leave I will." Jake swallow hard as he held her hands down at her side as he stare her straight in the eyes.**_

"_**Your right. I have been a total dumb ass. I did not even consider that you might want to know my family. I think a part of me was not ready to deal with them. I mean, trust me they would love you once they got to know you but you see they have this thing about interracial marriages. I'm not saying they are prejudice but honey we are a minority group." Jake smile weakly at her before he continue.**_

"_**I am sorry for jumping down your throat. I just love you and this baby so much. I want to be a part of his or hers life. I want them to see me as the person they can count on. I want you to look at me as more than your boyfriend and that guy who helps you out when you need it Bella. I see a long road ahead of us. I see a future for us Bella. If you will let me. I will stay here with you until my last breath." Jake held her chin in his hand as he watch tears slip down her cheeks.**_

"_**OH Jake!" Bella throws her arms around his neck as she embraces him.**_

"_**So I am sorry and I promise we will meet my family whenever you are ready too." Jake kissed the top of her head inhaling the sweet smell that was all Bella.**_

"_**I'm sorry too. Your right it was inconsiderate of me. We should have talk about this before we left the house today. In fact we need to go in the house now before I freeze my large ass off." Bella laugh happily as she wipe away the tears.**_

"_**Honey I like this large ass. If you saw what I did when I take you from behind you would understand why some men like a lot of junk in the trunk." He tease as he followed her in the house.**_

The guys had to help Jake make several loads to his truck. Bella was thankful for the large truck because there was no way even half of the gifts would have fit in her car. She knew she had been truly blessed by all of her friends and co-workers who came to show their love and support for her and her unborn child.

"Don't forget we have Lamaze class tomorrow morning." Alice said as she lick the icing off of her fingers.

"Oh about that. Would you be too mad if I ask Jake to come with me? I know he wants so badly to be apart of the baby's birth." Bella tug at her lip as she watch Alice's eyes narrow as she look at Jake from across the room.

"Nah. Just know that if he passes out in the delivery room your going to wish you had me as a coach." Alice joked as she gave Bella a big hug.

"Thanks Alice. It was so perfect. And all the gifts. I don't know where I am going to put all of this stuff?" Bella thought of the small extra room that they had set the nursery in. She hope it would hold most of this stuff.

"I don't think you will need to worry about that." Alice wink at her as Jake made his way to Bella's side helping her up out of the chair.

Bella wonder why Alice had given her that wink? What did Alice know that she did not? Surely there were no more surprises ahead. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep for a week.

"I need to get my babies home and in bed." Jake wrap his arm about Bella's waist as they wave good-bye to the few people who were still sticking around.

* * *

Jake waited until he was positive Bella was out for the count before he slip out of the bed. He tip toe into the living room. Pulling his phone out he hit the speed dial number set on 4. It took only two rings before his call was answer.

"Jake, I can't believe it's you. Where have you been these days boy?" Billy Black playfully scolded his only son. He had been a bit worried when no one in the family had seen or heard from him in nearly six months. It was not like him. He was a good son and a great brother. He always made sure that everyone was safe and well. Billy had a gut feeling that his son was in some sort of trouble.

"I am so sorry that I have neglected you guys. I have been swamped with new business and a ….well….dad I met the girl of my dreams." Jake held his breath while he waited on his father's response. He knew his dad would be excited to hear he was ready to settle down but when he told him everything about Bella he was not sure if that excitement would still exist for his son.

"What! Finally! I just told your sister the other day that I hope it was a woman keeping you busy." Billy laugh loudly into the phone.

"Oh, trust me she keeps me busy." Jake smiled tenderly as he look toward the close bedroom door.

"When do we get to meet this special girl?" Billy exclaimed.

"Well, dad you see there is a problem. I mean, it isn't a problem for me but it might be for you guys. First of all let me tell you that I love her more than anything and nothing nor no one will change that love for me. I have chosen her. I want only her." Jake gulp hard as he prepare himself mentally for the outburst that he expected from his father once he told him the whole story.

Jake started from the beginning and by the time he finish his hands were shaking so hard as his father continue to be unusually quiet through the whole story.

"Sounds like she has stolen your heart son." Billy said with a soft voice.

Jake blink a few times. He had not expected his dad to be so calm and understanding.

"She has dad. God she has!" Jake exhaled loudly as he wipe his forehead where sweat had form from him waiting on his dad's reaction.

"So when do we meet this special girl." Billy chuckle.

"I don't know. I don't like her traveling too far with her being so close to her due date." Jake explain.

"Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?" Billy ask.

"I will try but I think she has her heart on me being here with her and truthfully her being this close to her due date I would feel better being with her." Jake explain as he felt tremendous guilt for not being home with his family for the holidays.

"I understand. You better make it for Christmas or else Rachel will hunt you down and drag your sorry ass here." Billy laugh happily.

Jake smile. He knew his father was correct on that matter.

"Oh and son call us when she has the baby. I hope you can bring them both to see us on Christmas." Billy offered.

"Thanks Dad. Can you prepare the girls. I know they are going to go on the deep end with this." Jake chewed nervously on the corner of his lip as he imagine how Rachel and Rose would take this news.

"I will. Don't worry son. I will remind them that this is your life and if you love that girl that is all that matters." Billy advised.

"Thanks Dad. I knew I could count on you." Jake hung up the phone.

He put it back in his pocket as he quietly made his way back into the room where he lay down next to Bella. He was content. He was happy. He felt everything a guy in love with the woman he plan to propose to should feel. He just had to find away to go shopping with Alice for the perfect ring for Bella. He wanted to propose to her before she had the baby. He wanted her to know that he love her and the baby more than anything in the world. If he was really lucky she would say yes to the proposal and then maybe he could slip in the suggestion they give her baby his last name. He was sure that one might be a bit more difficult to get a yes to but he was going to try damn it. He love them both regardless of what anyone else might think.

* * *

Emily was watching television when she suddenly thought about how odd it was that they had ran across Bella at her doctor's office.

"Sam, why do you think Bella was at Dr. North's office?" Emily ask as she pop a grape in her mouth.

Sam had nearly forgot about that incident. It had been severely awkward not to mention ironic since he had just teased Jake about the possibility that she might have gone to the same Dr. as Emily just a few days earlier.

"I don't know." Sam shrug his shoulders.

"You don't think they messed up with her procedure too?" Emily pop two more grapes in her mouth as she consider all the plausible reasons for Bella to be there on the exact day they had gone to do the DNA test.

"God I hope not. I hate to think of anyone else going through this mess." Sam look over at his wife wondering what crazy ideal was rolling around in her head. She had too much time to think these days he often told her.

"You did not seem so surprised by her pregnancy." Emily gave him a sharp look.

"Jake told me a not long before we ran into her. I promise not to breathe a word to anyone. Sorry." Sam gave her an apologetic kiss on the forehead.

"It is just weird. I mean we even saw her the day we had the procedure done. Remember she was with that same friend we saw her with the other day. Could it be possible that she is the other woman?" Emily look seriously at Sam.

Sam's eyes widen. If that was the case he knew how happy that would make Jake. It would also suck for them. Still the possibility could be that Em was carrying Jake's baby and Bella was carrying the one she had chosen. He knew it would disappoint Em if their baby was not pure native American but she would love it with all her heart regardless.

"I seriously doubt it. It would be just too coincidental. Don't you think?" Sam chuckle.

"I mean what are the odds that Jake would hook up with the very woman who accidentally got his sperm! Fate is not that kind." Sam laugh loudly at the ideal but his gut scream that it was a possibility that would definitely ease some of Jake's burden if it were true.

"Yeah, your probably right. You should tell Jake though. He could ask her. You know….so we would know." Emily suggested with a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes.

"I don't know Em. I would hate to get his hopes up." Sam flash her a worried smile.

"I understand. Your probably right it just could not be that simple for Bella to be the one who might be carrying Jake's baby." Emily push the bowl of grapes away and put her attention on the program she had begun to watch before she let her mind wander off.

So what do you guys think? Who is having Jake's baby? xoxox August


	19. Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: Do Not Own the Characters or Profit from this story

***Thank you guys for making this so much fun to write! ***

**Song Inspiration: Soul Mate by Natasha Beddingfield

Chapter 19:

"It looks like your starting to dilate at a one and the baby has already done its job and is down where its suppose to be." The Dr. smile happily at the couple.

"What does that mean?" Bella look at him with two large frightened eyes.

"It just means that your progressing where you should be. You only have three weeks left until your due date Bella." The doctor answer.

"Could I have it before then?" Bella nearly shriek.

"Honey, it will be okay. The baby is practically at full development." Jake sooth her as he squeeze her hand.

"How do you know that?" Bella snap at him with a worried frown.

"Remember we read the book together." Jake chuckle as he watch her slowly relax.

"It gets worse before it gets better." The doctor tease Jake as he gave Bella a understanding smile.

"Sorry guys. I just…well…you know it is getting closer and becoming more than just a dream." Bella explain to them as she gave them both a worried smile.

"You will do wonderful Bella when it is time for you to perform." The doctor predicted as he shook Jake's hand before he left the room.

Bella slip off the bed and began to dress. Jake fought back the silly smile that was tempting to emerge. Bella was definitely starting to go in panic mode and Jake thought it would be him to go there not her.

"I am so sorry that I am acting like a idiot. I mean it Jake I am scared." Bella chew on the corner of her lip as she stood before him fully dressed.

"I know baby. I promise I will be by your side thru it all. We can do this." Jake pull her into a tight embrace as he felt the baby kick against him. He smile proudly. Yeah, this baby knew Jake would be there for it and Bella.

"I hope your right." Bella sighs as she leans her head back to look up at him.

"I love you Bella." Jake replies with a serious face.

Bella smiles happily up at him.

"I know. I love you too Jake." Bella puckers her lips giving Jake the signal she wanted a kiss.

Jake was more than happy to oblige her in her request.

* * *

"Okay you better do this proposal right. You will only get one shot." Alice warns Jake as they waited for the clerk to bring them the tiny velvet box that held the ring they both had agreed fit Bella's personality and taste. Although Alice wanted to see Jake purchase her a big ring similar to the one Jasper had got her she knew that it was not what Bella would want. She would want a simpler ring. Something that just show that she was wanted and loved. So she took Jake to the rings that were smaller than her own but were still quite elegant.

"So give me the details." Alice gave Jake a stern look as she place her hands on her hips.

"Okay, so I was thinking that I might take her to this nice French restaurant…" Jake began when Alice immediately put her hand over his mouth stopping him in mid sentence.

"No. Bella thinks it is cheesy and embarrassing to be proposed to in public." Alice shook her head vigorously. She knew Bella better than anyone. Bella did not like public surprises.

"Suggestion?" Jake looks away disappointedly.

"Think about you two as a couple. What does she like? I mean is there anywhere special in particular she likes to go?" Alice began to consider all the places she had gone with Bella hoping to find the perfect location for the couple but was struggling with it.

"She loves the park." Jake shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know. It is cold at the moment." Alice shivered at the thought of standing out in the cold November wind as the man you love try to propose to you.

"I got it! My house." Jake cried out with exuberance.

"Uh?" Alice gave him a disgusted face.

"Our first night together was at my house. Well the place that I apparently store my stuff at these days." Jake chuckles as he tries to recall the last time he spent a night there.

"Okay." Alice waits patiently for the rest to follow.

"See, I am in the process of having another house built a little further out on the outskirts of town. I have been so busy with Bella and the baby that I nearly forgot all about it. For now though I could take her to my house. I could have dinner catered and flowers and candles all through out the house. What do you think? Too much? Too little?" Jake looks nervously at Alice.

"I like it but you have to let me decorate it." Alice's eyes brighten up at the thought of preparing Bella's proposal evening.

"Deal. Now how are you going to present her with the ring. Details Jake. Remember its all in the details." Alice lecture him.

"I thought after we ate dinner I would get down on one knee and propose?" He stated confident in his decision until he saw her face wrinkle up.

"NO." Jake cried out disappointed again his ideal was not worthy enough.

"Jasper put my rings inside of a cupcake. My favorite cupcake I might add. So we need to do something similar for Bella." Alice started considering all the possibilities when Jake began to laugh loudly.

"What?" Alice ask curiously.

"Ginger ale. She is always drinking the stuff. It was the one drink that help ease her stomach. How about instead of serving champagne we put it in the glass filled with ginger ale." Jake look hopeful.

"I like it." Alice cries out happily as she claps her hands together eager to get started.

"Alright well I better get back or she will be seriously mad. I was suppose to be running a few errands and bringing back six tacos for her to snack on." Jake smiles contentedly as he shares a quick hug with Alice and heads to the nearest Taco Bell.

* * *

"I don't know Marian. I mean I like the structure of the story but I still think this author needs more time to write a better story. He has potential but he is still green." Bella answer with her honest opinion. She knew that Marian adore the new author that they had picked up and she wanted him to be successful but Bella did not think this story was going to be the one that put him on the best seller list.

"Fine. Fine." Marian throws her hands up in defeat as she rolls her eyes at Bella. She knows that Bella is right but it still irks her. Marian hated when Bella calls her out and gave her a swift reality kick to the ass.

"I like him. I mean it. You need to just have Hannah work with him a little." Bella sighed as she felt a terrible pain in her lower back. She adjusted herself in her seat.

"Are you alright." Marian frown at Bella. She had notice that in the hour they had gone over all the new authors they had pick up Bella had move in her seat about a zillion times.

"Yeah, baby is just really low." Bella grunted as she gave Marian an assuring smile.

"So today is it, uh. You will be gone for the next three months." Marian pouted.

Bella had agreed with Jake she needed to take off of work a week before her due date. She did not want to risk going into labor while at work. The girls were already a basket of nerves around her as it was. If she went into labor they would kill themselves trying to get her to the hospital.

"Yep. I mean it Marian if you guys need anything you can call me or send me email." Bella waves her pointy finger at her. She knew the girls were against the thought of her working while she was at home.

"Oh yeah, Jake would rat me out." Marian snicker as she shook her head in amazement at Bella's serious work ethics.

"I have my ways with him." Bella snicker back. Both ladies laugh together as they both knew that Jake was wrapped around Bella's little finger these days.

"You should get going. Jake will no doubt be at your house waiting for you with dinner served. Lucky bitch." Marian smile warmly at her.

"Served from the closest restaurant delivery service." Bella chuckle.

She had felt so guilty for her lack of cooking these days. It was just too hard on her once she got home she just wanted to sit on the couch or work in the nursery. She did not have as much attention for anything else these days.

Bella's phone began to ring in her pocket. She knew it was Jake. He always called to make sure she was okay before it was time for her to head home.

"Hey big momma." He tease her.

"Hey stud muffin." She tease back.

"So how about you drive over to my house after work. I really need to finish covering up my flowers and trees before the freeze kicks in tonight. I promise my couch is just as comfortable as yours." He smirk.

"Fine. Just make sure you have food when I arrive. I am seriously starving and exhausted." Bella sighed happily.

"Deal. Bring that appetite and that beautiful curvy body to me." Jake commanded.

"Curvy uh? More like a whale." Bella huff.

"Baby it won't be long and you will fit that sweet body back into your old clothes." Jake comforted her.

"If you say so. I don't see how I am going to ever be that size again." Bella snorted.

"We will work it off of you." Jake said with a sensual tone.

Bella blush slightly. She had missed being intimate with Jake. The past two weeks she was either tired or just too sore to do anything other that cuddle. She did not know how he was dealing with the lack of sex in their relationship. She knew he love her but she still felt guilty that he had to be deprived.

"Promise." Bella pleaded with a pouty smile.

"Promise." Jake agreed.

"Alright stop talking to the girls and leave your damn work at work. Come home to me baby." Jake made a kiss sound before he hung up.

Bella stare at her phone grinning like a idiot. She was so lucky to have him. Soon she would have him and her baby. She could not imagine anything more wonderful happening to her than this.

* * *

Emily woke up with a startled look on her face. There was pain deep in her lower back.

Emily cried out to Sam frightened.

"Sam!" huffing and puffing she waited for Sam. A second later he came busting through the door.

"What?" His eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm hurting real bad Sam. Get me to the hospital now!" Emily shouted as her heart began to race. She knew it was time. This time tomorrow she would hopefully be fine and holding their son in her arms.

"Shit!" Sam race to the front of the house grabbing his keys and then back to the room he pick up her suitcase that they had prepared months ago.

"Be right back baby." Sam tried to remain calm as he race out to the pickup throwing everything inside and starting it up. He came back in and found her sitting on the side of the bed holding underneath her swollen stomach.

"Don't even think about it. I am carrying you." Sam scolded as he lifted her up in his arms like she was mere wind.

"Oh baby. We are going to go have this baby." Emily laugh nervously as the pain continue to come in bursts.

"Yeah, well lets hope he doesn't try to make a grand entrance on the way there." Sam joke as he buckle her up.

Both knew that would be horrible if that happen. With her condition she was forced to have a c-section and a possible blood transfusion afterwards.

No they did not need that to happen in the truck or they could possibly lose them both.

"Sam don't kill us in the process." Emily pleaded as she was thrown around slightly as he push the pedal down as hard as he could.

"I will try not too." Sam gave her a weak smile. His whole body was on alert. He was totally petrified he might not get her there soon enough. He remember everything the doctor had warn him about. He would die if he lost them both today. There was no way in hell he could live with out her or their baby.

* * *

The doctor stare at the test results. He was puzzled. How was this even possible? He look over both files again and realize that he had not considered this other possibility. He just hope that they manage to get out of this with at least the clothes on their back when they announce to the two patients the test results.

He call his attorney first to make sure what he was looking at going against when Ms. Swan and Mrs. Uley learn about the results that he had in his hand.

* * *

Bella knock and rang the door bell but Jake had not answered. She concluded he was in the back yard. She open the door making her way inside of his lovely home. Funny she thought she had rarely been in here since their first night in this house. As she follow the path to the living area where she hope to throw her fat exhausted body on she notice that the only lights coming from inside the house was candles. Why was he burning candles? Had his electricity gone off?

She got to the couch where she found a note stuck on it with a piece of tape.

_**Don't you dare lay down. Come upstairs. I need your help with something.**_

Bella eyes widen with anticipation. She just hope that if they did have sex she did not pass out on him. She was extremely tired. As she began to walk up the stairs she notice small rose petals all over the steps. Her heart skip a beat. Why did he have petals leading up to his room?

_**Oh my God the man is too damn romantic for his own good! I swear I will stay awake for this!**_

Bella found herself in front of his door. Turning the knob hesitantly she gulp hard when she saw the scene that was in front of her.

The bed had rose petals all over it. In front of the bed was a small table for two. It was beautifully decorated with candles lit. Food that Bella could already smell hit her senses instantly. Standing in front of the window with the most beautiful smile Bella had ever seen stood Jake wearing the exact outfit he wore the night they first met.

Her heart skip a few more beats. The pit of her stomach had butterflies racing about. There was more to this evening alone with Jake. She saw the way he was looking at her as he cross the room to her. His eyes shine so brightly that she made a small sobbing sound. Yes, tonight was definitely more than just a romantic dinner for two.

"I'm glad you did not ignore my note." Jake smile tenderly at her but his eyes held a mischievous look that made Bella grin like a idiot. Yeah, Bella thought he is up to something.

"Me too. The bed looks far better to lay on." Bella cock an eyebrow as she tease him.

"First lets eat. Then I will feast on you baby." Jake took her hand as he gently led her to the table where he pull out the chair for her.

Jake sat across from her. Lifting the silver platter he presented her with tacos, strawberries, and of course her other all time pregnancy favorite cheesecake.

"Funny." Bella smile widely.

It was the three things she often ask him to pick up for her.

"I thought we could enjoy your favorites. " Jake reach out and pick up the fine china that Alice had brought over and place a little of each food item on her plate.

"Thank you." Bella continue to grin as she watch him serve her.

"How was your last day of work?" Jake ask casually. His heart was thumping so hard he was certain she could hear it.

"It was okay. Sorta sad. I mean I know I am coming back eventually but still kind of sad. The girls threw a little farewell party for me." Bella answer as she took a big bite of the crunchy taco.

"I'm sure it was really hard for you to walk away from all of those unread manuscripts." Jake chuckle as he watch her eat. He look at the champagne flute wondering if he should suggest pouring her a drink or wait until she requested it.

"It was." Bella laugh as she wipe her mouth.

"I love you Bella. I love you and this baby more than anything in this world." Jake found himself

saying the words he had rehearse all day while setting up this special occasion.

"Jake, are you okay?" Bella's smile drop as she look concern at Jake.

"I am not okay Bella." Jake stare down at his plate for a second before he look back at her.

"What's wrong Jake." Bella's face was tense.

"Let me fix you a drink first." Jake reach for the glass. Bella stop him.

"NO. You tell me what is wrong first." Bella demanded as tears glisten her eyes.

Jake release the glass and then got out of his seat as he stood in front of her.

"Bella, I am better than okay when I am with you. I feel like there is nothing I can not accomplish. There is nothing that can get in my way. I have fallen so madly in love with you. I can't breathe or think of anything but you and this baby." Jake's hand reach out touching her swollen stomach.

"We love you too Jake. I love you more than I ever imagine possible. Your like the sun to me. I can't live with out it and I can't live with out you." Bella cover his hand with hers.

Jake reach out and took the flute turning it upside down in the palm of his hand. He set the flute back on the table while he grasp the ring inside of his hand. Kneeling on one knee in front of her he took her hand.

"Bella will you do me the honor of marrying me. I want to be your best friend, lover, husband and the father to your child." Jake's eyes were fill with tears. Bella's eyes match his.

"Oh Jake." Bella gasp as she gulp for air.

Millions of things were circling around in her head. Reasons she should say yes and reasons she should say no but her heart only had one answer.

"Oh Jake, Yes, Yes!" Bella fell into his arms holding him so tightly that Jake thought he might die from suffocation but if he did he would die a happy man.


	20. Welcome Sam Uley Jr

*****Thanks guys! You have been so wonderful with the replies! I feel so blessed!**

**Song Inspiration:Somebody's Miracle by Liz Phair*****

**Chapter 20:**

"I'm scared Em." Sam confessed as he whisper next to Em's head.

They were in a sterile operating room. They place a blue tent like sheet in front of Emily's face. At first Sam was irritated by it but once he took a peek over it and saw them slicing Emily open and gushes of blood sliding down her body he sat back down. He thank the Lord that Emily did not have to see what they were doing to her.

"Me too. It's okay Sam. We are going to meet our baby." Em whisper back. She hated how they had her hands bound. She wanted so badly to hold Sam's hand the moment they brought her baby boy into this world.

Sam was fighting the urge to look back over that sheet to see what was holding them up. He was growing impatient. Sam push a loose piece of hair from Emily's face. He notice she look rather pale.

"Are you okay?" Sam ask.

"Yeah, just tired." Emily answered with a yawn following it.

"Won't be much longer." Sam smile affectionately.

"Hope so." Emily sighed.

At that moment they heard a loud shrieking noise as the doctors brought their son out and clear out his throat.

Sam jump straight up at the sound of the baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uley we have a boy." The doctor announced happily as he cut the cord and handed the baby over to the nurse that stood by his side.

Sam's eyes widen in disbelief. He look down at Emily who was smiling with small tears sliding down the sides of her face. Sam wipe away the tears as he lean down and kissed her fully on the lips.

"You did it baby. He is big!" Sam cried out proudly as he watch the nurse like a hawk. He yearn to hold his son.

He watch as they clean him up and he threw a fit as the nurses fuss over him. Sam saw the dark black hair on the top of his head. He notice too that the baby's skin was dark. Perhaps if there had been a mistake with the sperm that Em's genes was stronger and the boy would be just as dark as them and no one would think anything about it.

"Okay Mom we are finishing up putting you back together again. Dad you can follow the nurse if you like." The doctor suggested as he watch Sam straining his neck to see the baby.

"Go Sam. I will see you both soon." Em laugh as Sam look at her and then back at the baby. He was torn where his loyalty should lie.

"Okay." Sam kiss Em again and follow the nurses out to the nursery.

Em allow herself to fall asleep. She was exhausted and knew soon sleep would be a luxury.

* * *

Dr. Matthews finish stitching up Mrs. Uley and was finishing up his charts so he could head home when he got a urgent fax from Dr. North. Dr. Matthews wonder why Mrs. Uley's fertility specialist was sending him a urgent fax?

Opening the interoffice envelope he pull out the sheet of paper that was sealed inside.

Mr. Matthews,

I tried to call your office late yesterday but you were not in. Please contact me ASAP. It is urgent that I speak to you about patient Emily Uley.

Thank you, Dr. North.

Dr. Matthews frown at the odd message. He look at his watch. It was only five am. There was no way the Dr. North's office would be open yet. He folded the piece of paper up and neatly place it in his pocket. Picking up his coffee he finish making his rounds before he could go home and sleep for a few hours.

* * *

Jake rolled over on his side as he pick up his phone as it rang nonstop.

He look at the screen. It was Sam. He look at the clock by the bed. It was too early for Sam to be calling him. His heart began to race. He sat straight up in bed and flip the phone open and up against his ear.

"Sam, what is wrong?" Jake ask urgently.

"Nothing is wrong. He is here." Sam cried out happily as he held the little bundle in his arms.

"Who?" Jake knew he was asking a lame ass question it had to be the baby but he wanted to be sure before he made the assumption.

"My son Jake. You have to come see him. He is so big. God he is so beautiful." Sam felt tears once again in his eyes. He was starting to feel like a over emotional teenage girl. He could not stop smiling and crying ever since he held the little bundle of joy in his arms.

"On my way." Jake cried out happily as he threw the blanket off of him and step out of the bed.

He hung up the phone and sat it back on the night stand.

"Jake where you going?" Bella yawn as she struggle to roll over on her back.

"Em and Sam had their baby. I have to go see him." Jake stated with such enthusiasm that Bella sat up looking wide awake and alert.

"Right now?" Bella frown as she glance at the clock.

"Yes now." Jake reach down picking up his jeans he had place on the chair the night before.

"Why?" Bella tug on her lip as she watch him with suspicious eyes.

"Why what?" Jake chuckle as he pick up his t-shirt throwing it on frantically.

"Why are you acting so crazy? I know they are your friends and all but why this sudden excitement about seeing their baby?" Bella rub her stomach as she watch his face, movements and any other reaction he had.

Jake was putting on his shoes when he suddenly froze. Bella was acting oddly to him. Why did she think it was strange for him to want to get up to the hospital? Was he over reacting? If so he better get it in check before he got to the hospital. He did not want to act like a proud father in front of Sam. It would take all of the joy out of their day. After all IF it was indeed his son he was really not the boy's father. He gave up those rights. His happiness fell flat at that the thought.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just…I guess …I know how badly they wanted this. I am just so excited for Sam. His happiness was contagious." Jake turn to look at her. He saw the questions in her eyes. He could not bear to tell her about the secret now. It would hurt her. He knew that if she learn that the Uley's son was possibly his she would feel insecure about his love for her child.

"Well at least let me get dress and I will go with you." Bella suggested as she grunted trying to get her heavy body out of the bed.

"I will go make us some coffee." Jake stated as he walk out of the room swiftly. He did not want Bella to see how confused he was feeling. Jake was glad that Bella had brought him back to reality before he had gone off and done something reckless.

They finish their normal morning routine before they left together to meet the newest Uley family member.

* * *

Jake felt as if someone had kicked him in the chest. When Sam place Samuel Jr. in his arms he could not help feeling a burst of pride surge through him. The question that kept searing into his brain was this his son or not? He knew the Uley's did not truly care whose DNA Junior had they were just happy with the blessing they received. Jake was so happy for them but his heart ache. Bella sat across the room.

He could not read what she was thinking. She seem to be keeping a calm but blank look as she watch him with Sam Jr..

"How do you feel?" Bella look at Emily.

"Better. Although once the pain killers stop working the pain is horrible. Luckily the nurse said that I have to stay here for a couple of more days until the pain has subsided and I am able to get up and about." Emily replied while she smile proudly at Jake and her baby.

"That is good." Bella rub her belly as she continue to watch Jake with the baby.

Bella was completely confused. One part of her was sincerely proud of how well Jake was with the baby and she knew that when her time came he would be just as loving and affectionate but another part of her had a strange feeling that there was a deeper reason for Jake's glowing eyes and big grin as he look adoringly down at the Uley's son. She could not put her finger on it but he almost acted as if he was the newborns father and not Sam.

"Do you want to hold him?" Em ask as she saw the way Bella kept studying Jake's reaction to her son.

"Sure." Bella agreed as she produce a nervous smile.

"What's wrong Bella? You scared to hold a baby?" Sam teased. He had had that same look when the nurses first offer to let him hold his son.

"A little." Bella admitted.

Jake sat the baby gently in Bella's arms. Bella lock eyes with Jake. Yeah, she knew there was so much more to this situation than she had been informed. She decided to not ruin their happiness at the moment. She would question Jake later when they were alone.

Bella tore her eyes from Jake's as she look down at the baby. He was handsome Bella thought. She gulp hard as she stare at the wavy black hair that puff dead in the center of his head. His nose reminded Bella of a button. It was too cute. She look down at the small hands and fingers and felt her heart flip flop. She knew soon she would be holding a different cuddly bundle and she could claim it as her own.

She kept looking at him. She realized suddenly she was looking for a trace of Jake in this baby.

_**Why would I see Jake in this baby? Sure they had the procedure but that doesn't mean they use Jake's sperm, right? I mean I'm sure it would have been easier on them to use an anonymous donor.**_

Then it hit her. Was it possible that Jake had donated for their cause? Bella's lips tremble. She fought back the emotions that were bursting to the surface when she lifted her head up to look at Jake. Then she glance at Em and Sam. They look guilty to Bella. She felt as if she was suffocating. She needed air. She needed to get out of this room.

She knew that if her seriously demented brain was working properly and her conclusion became reality that she would flip out. She did not want to ruin this day for them. The Uley's had gone through so much and they deserve all the happiness that came their way.

"Here. I need to go to the bathroom." Bella look straight at Sam as she waited for him to pick up his son.

She smile at them not wanting them to suspect she knew. She was sure it would worry Em and Sam both if they suspected she knew the truth.

"There is a bathroom right there." Sam pointed at the close door.

"That's okay. I need to take a walk and stretch my legs." Bella shook her head as she slip out of the room.

She saw Jake smile sweetly at her before he walk over to Em's bedside. He was definitely fascinated with the baby. Too fascinated Bella cried inwardly as she made her way to the public restroom.

* * *

"Is Bella okay? I mean I hardly know her but trust me she did not look like she was pleased to see you holding a baby." Emily question Jake.

"What?" Jake frown as his stomach clench in knots. If Bella suspected then she would no doubt question him about it and he was not prepare to lie to her. They had made a promise to tell each other everything no matter what was at stake.

"Did you tell her Jake?' Sam ask with a worried tone.

"NO! I swear guys I have not even hinted at such a thing." Jake gave them both a sincere look.

"I'm telling you she is upset." Emily chewed on her lower lip as she wonder what had caused Bella to look like she was going to cry despite the brave face she put on.

"You know we ran into her at Dr. North's office the day we had to get the DNA test done." Sam announce to Jake.

"Why was she there?" Jake glance between them with a shock expression.

"Jake, she was there the day you came with us and the day of the procedure as well." Emily look at both of the men who were still trying to remember those two days.

"Oh my God! She was there that the day I went." Jake cried out with alarm.

He began to remember her coming out of the elevator. She was the woman he was eye fucking while on his way up to talk to Emily's doctor about his part of the procedure. That was why when he saw her at the club he had a nagging feeling he had seen her somewhere before.

Why had he never put the two situations together before? His heart was racing frantically. Was it possible that she was the other woman who MIGHT be carrying his seed? He knew it was a ridiculous and selfish conclusion to come to.

"See I told you!" Emily stuck her tongue out at Sam.

"What does this mean?" Jake look at them both with frightened eyes.

"We don't know." Sam flash Em a warning glare. He knew she had a theory that Bella could be carrying Jake's baby if their little bundle of joy was not Jake's.

"Ask her. Ask her if she had to have a DNA test done?" Emily rolled her eyes at Sam as she encourage Jake to pry in Bella's privacy.

"I will. I need to go find her." Jake hug Em and then Sam. Glancing down at the baby he smile affectionately at the both of them and congratulated them for the fifth time before he left the room in search of Bella.

* * *

Bella found her way to the bathroom. She splash some cool water on her face and neck. She was seriously hurting all over. She knew this was a natural thing to feel at this point in her pregnancy.

She stare at her image in the mirror. Her face was swollen. She hated the way she look. Then glancing down at her swollen stomach she rub it and found herself smiling. It would not be much longer and she would be here holding her baby.

When she saw the image of Jake holding the Uley's baby pop into her head she felt a twinge of jealousy surge through her. She hated feeling petty. She knew how hard the Uley's had wanted this baby. If Jake was indeed the father who was she to be pissed about it?

After all she had gone out and got pregnant with the help of a donor and then waited three months to tell Jake she was pregnant at all. She had to be fair about this situation. She had to remind herself that if Jake did donate his sperm for them he did it out of love for them. He was a special guy in her book. One of a kind. Still, it did hurt to know that even after she had reveal her secret that he had not trusted her enough to confess his own secret. It also made her feel and look like a fool.

She stare at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Jake did truly love her and her unborn child. There was no doubt in her mind or heart on that matter. She just wish she had not walk in that room being left out on the little secret that the trio had been sharing all these months.

She took a few long breaths before she walk out of the ladies restroom. She place a happy smile on her face. She decided in that moment she was not going to question Jake about the baby and his connection to him. It was none of her business. If and when Jake wanted to tell her the truth then he would in his own good time. She was not going to judge him or the Uley's. This had happen before she came into his life. They had both made serious life altering decisions before they fell in love. She had no right to be angry with him or push him on the subject. After all she owed him that much she told herself.

* * *

Jake found Bella shortly after he left the room. He was relieved to see that she look much better than she had earlier. He wonder if Emily had over reacted to Bella's reaction to him holding Sam Jr? After all she was on pain killers and quite emotional over the birth of her son. She could be way off, right?

Then he recall Emily and Sam's questions about how coincidental it was that Bella had been there on the same exact days that they had been at Dr. North's office. Was it possible that she was the other patient the doctor had made the mistake with? If she was the one did she know that the Uley's were the other patients in this matter?

He doubted it. He knew that if she had a inkling that was the case she would not have offer to come here today with him. No. He knew that she was as clueless as they were.

_**IF she is the other patient, Jake. Don't get ahead of yourself.**_

"There you are beautiful. I was starting to worry about you." Jake greeted her as he wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Why?" Bella pretended to be unaware of her earlier reactions in the room.

"You just ….well…you look sick. Are you okay?" Jake ask as they walk to the elevator.

"I am fine." Bella smile up at him as they step inside.

"Good." Jake smile back.

Both of them were trying so hard not to pretend that neither of them had questions that they were seriously afraid to have answer.


	21. Sponge: Trying to Absorb It All

**** Okay wolfies, the next chapter will be split in two parts and it will be last of the story! So be patient you are almost at the end of the ride!

Song Inspiration: Everything by Alanis Morissette

Chapter 21:

Bella sat at the table fill with assorted flavors and colors of food. She was amazed at how much Alice had served for one simple Thanksgiving dinner. Sure she cook a pretty good dinner when it was her and Charlie but this was far more grander.

"Bella, where is Jake?" Emmett ask curiously as he sat next to Bella.

"I told him he should spend some time with his family. He had neglected visiting with them because of me." Bella replied softly so only Emmett heard her answer.

"Why did you not go?" Emmett ask as he spoke softly. He sense that Bella did not want everyone to hear what they were talking about.

"I just wanted some time by myself." Bella shrug her shoulders as she pick up the bowl of mash potatoes.

"Sweetheart there are about ten people in this room. Your not alone." Emmett tease as he handed her the platter with thinly slice Turkey.

"You know what I mean. I just…needed to breathe." Bella sighed as she produce a weak smile for the rest of the people in the room.

"Okay so you two just got engaged and you now think you need some space. Girls." Emmett chuckle as he sip on his beer.

"Can you just drop it Emmett, please." Bella's eyes pleaded with him to stop making her feel guilty. She had been doing it all morning since Jake's departure.

She had been the one to suggest he go see his family while she spent the day with Charlie and her friends. Jake had refused the suggestion until she told him that she would feel less guilty if he was with his family. So he eventually caved in and she had got her way.

When they had return home from the hospital Bella pick up on Jake's odd mood. He smile, he even joke with her but there was something wrong with him. Bella wish that she had never gone to the hospital with him that morning. If she had never gone then she would never have suspected or consider the possibility that Jake could be involve in creating Sam and Emily's miracle.

* * *

Jake drove with the radio blaring trying to keep his mind off of the thoughts that had kept him up all night. He had held Bella while she slept. He knew that she was worried about something. He just was not sure what her worries were about. He also knew if he ask her and she was honest with him would he be able to answer her honestly. What if she figure out that he was apart of Emily's and Sam's miracle? How would he answer her?

He had promise Sam and Emily never to reveal their secret. However at the time he had not plan on falling in love and getting married so soon after the conception. He decided to ask the Uley's if he could reveal the truth to Bella. After all she would understand how important their baby was to them and would never share their secret. He knew that she would love him despite his part in the conception. After all it was done before they officially met.

If Sam and Emily agreed to let him confess to Bella then he would ask her about the other question that was a burning a hole in his head. Was she possibly the other patient who might be carrying his child? What if she wasn't? Would she be upset to learn that another woman might be carrying his child? It just did not seem like he could win no matter what he did. He could possibly hurt her no matter what he did or what question he ask. He hated this. He hated feeling so unsure and hiding things from her.

He pull into the driveway and smile tenderly. He saw that everyone had already arrived. He saw the smoke slipping and twisting out from the chimney stack. He knew his family would no doubt wonder why he had not brought Bella today. After all his concern for her health had been the reason he had turn down their offer in the first place.

Once again he would have to fib a little. He hated it. He hated withholding information from the very people who love and trusted him the most.

* * *

"Okay kiddo they are gone tell me what's up?" Jasper ask as he took the wash cloth away from Bella.

"What do you mean?" Bella laugh as Jasper gave her a big hug.

"You suddenly don't want Jake around? You guys just got engaged and now you want him to spend time with his family? I know you almost as well as Alice." Jasper reminded her that they had been friends for several years now.

"It's crazy Jasper. I just…it's hard to explain." Bella chewed on her lower lip as she walk over to the kitchen chair and sat down with a loud moan. Her legs were killing her.

"Talk to me." Jasper lean against the counter and gave her his full attention.

"When Alice and I went to get the DNA test done to see if I might have been accidentally inseminated by another couple's sperm we ran into Sam and Emily Uley. They are friends of Jake's. At first I was surprise to discover the couple needed that sort of help." Bella pause taking a few breaths.

"When they had the baby Sam called and woke us up at six am. Jake flew out of the bed and was getting dress like a mad man. You would have thought it was his own baby being born." Bella look down at the floor.

"It sounds like he was happy for his friends. I would have done the same for you." Jasper shrug his shoulders. He did not see how that would have upset Bella.

"When we got there you should have seen the way he look at the baby. I mean he was so proud. I saw it his eyes and the way he lovingly held the baby against his chest. He was truly excited about this baby Jasper." Bella whined. She knew she was sounding petty and perhaps even paranoid but her gut instincts had been screaming that day that there was a connection between Jake and this baby.

"Okay you could have misinterpreted his feelings for this baby. I mean you guys are really close to your due date. Maybe he was considering how soon it would be your baby he held." Jasper figure he would play devil's advocate on this subject. He knew how women tended to jump to conclusions with the smallest detail.

"Jasper when I held that baby I look at him and thought how beautiful he was and then I found myself looking for any trace of Jake I could possibly see. How morbid is that? I mean why would my brain suddenly go in that direction? Then when we were driving home it occur to me. That the other day was not the first time I had seen the Uley's at Dr. North's office. I can recall at least one other time and on that day Jake was with them." Bella exhale deeply as tears stung the back her eyes.

"So you think he could have been a potential sperm donor helping this couple out." Jasper wrinkle his brows as he consider the possibility. It was definitely a thought to consider. Still, why wouldn't Jake have just told Bella? Then it hit him. Of course the Uley's did not want anyone to know about his part in it.

"Yes, I mean it makes sense. Sam called him all the time when ever they learn anything important about Emily's pregnancy. He kept him involved. Why would he do that?" Bella ask as her eyes closed tightly trying to hold the tears at bay.

"I can see why you might think that. Why don't you just ask him?" Jasper ask. He never understood why women did not think more logically and just came forward with their fears or questions. Why they felt the need to investigate and cumulate evidence was beyond him.

"Because….I ….how do you ask your future husband a question like that?" Bella laugh lightly as she wipe a single tear that manage to slip out of her eye and down her cheek.

"You would rather start off your marriage with a possible secret this big between you?" Jasper lecture her.

"No." Bella shook her head.

"Then ask him Bella. So what if it is true? Will that make you love him less?" Jasper ask with knowing smile.

"No." Bella shook her head again.

"Then ask him. If your wrong he will just laugh about it. If your right then he should be honest with you. I would think that you would hold honesty as one of the most important factors of a relationship." Jasper tease as he pull her into his arms and gave her a tender hug.

"I know now why Alice loves you so much,." Bella mumble against his chest.

"Really. Cause I am clueless." Jasper laugh.

* * *

Jake drove home relieved to finally leave his family and go home to Bella. He had been happy with his family and he had manage to keep their questions to a minimum about Bella and the baby and of course the engagement. He knew that his sisters were concerned about his relationship with Bella. Especially since she had not been with him today. He had continued the charade that today was about them spending some time with their families before the baby arrive and they were both stuck at home with a bundle of joy.

Jake's father had waited until they went to his truck before he inform him that he thought Jake was full of bull shit but he respected his privacy and there for he would not push the subject. He also inform Jake that if he needed a ear he was there for him. It had comforted Jake to hear that. He always knew his father was there for him and his sisters but sometimes it felt good to be reminded .

Jake flip open his phone and dial Sam's number.

"Hey Jake." Sam answered.

"Hey. Look I need to ask you guys a favor." Jake began as he tried to find the right way to request permission to break the pact they had made ten months ago.

"Shoot." Sam chuckle.

"Look, I can't ask Bella if she is the other patient without revealing to her about my participation in Emily's conception. I am dying here Sam. I want to ask her if she might be carrying my baby. I also don't like hiding this from her. I think she suspects that I am more connected to Sam Jr. than simply a god father." Jake sighed loudly as he finish his request.

"I see." Sam look over at Emily who was smiling contentedly while breastfeeding their hungry son.

"Do it. But please ask her to not reveal it to anyone. After all she is about to become your wife. You should never start off a marriage with lies and secrets." Sam saw Emily's eyes widen with disbelief. He knew Emily understood that he was giving Jake permission to tell Bella about what they had done to get their son.

"Thank you Sam. I promise to let you guys know in return if she is the possible other patient." Jake promised before he hung up the phone.

Jake turn the radio up and sang along feeling a lot less burden. He knew that once he got home he would sit down with Bella and tell her everything. He knew her love would not change and his definitely would not change even if she was not having his biological baby.

* * *

Dr. Matthews woke up from his nap and began his usual routine when he reach in his pocket for some money for a soda and felt the piece of folded paper in his lab coat. He open it up and felt horrible. He had forgot to call the doctor's office before they close for the holiday. He just hope that whatever the Dr. needed to speak to him about could wait for one more day.

After all the Uley's were doing well and the baby was healthy. Everyone seem happy and content. He did not see why it was so dire for him to speak to Dr. North at all. He put the fax in front of his computer screen so when he came in the morning to check his email he would be reminded to call Dr. North's office the moment they open up.

* * *

Bella had fallen asleep on the couch after Jasper had drop her off. She had ate far too much. When she sat up she felt like she was going to get sick to her stomach. She reach down rubbing her stomach when she felt a strong pain shoot through her stomach and into her back. It took her breath away.

**Whoa! That was painful.**

Jake came in a second later wearing a uneasy smile as he flip the lights on and saw her sitting up on the couch holding her stomach with a frighten look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He ask with sincere concern as he saunter over to her.

"Yeah, had too much food." Bella answer with a guilty smile.

"Me too." Jake agreed as he rub his stomach. It had been hurting ever since he left his father's house.

He was not sure if his stomach ache was due to the conversation he was going to have with Bella or from all the food he had consume at his father's house.

"Would you like me to get you some ginger ale?" He offered.

"Nah." Bella shook her head as she prop her legs up on the coffee table in front of her.

"I'm glad your awake we need to talk." Jake blew out a long breath before he clasp his hands in front of him and stare at the table rather than look at Bella.

"What's wrong?" Bella felt her heart start to flip flop. She knew something had been bothering him and now she fear he was about to reveal what it was.

"Bella before I met you Sam came to me and told me that he and Emily had tried everything and that she could not get pregnant. He said the doctors ran tons of tests on Emily and they could not see why she could not conceive a child. So Sam ask me if I would donate my sperm to help them conceive a child." Jake turn his head and stare hard at Bella.

Bella just look at him with tears in her eyes.

"So Sam Jr. is your baby." Bella mumbled as tears slid down her face.

"I don't know." Jake chuckle sarcastically.

"What?" Bella wipe away the tears furiously as she gave him a stern look.

"Apparently when the doctor did the procedure there was a possible mistake. They might have place my sperm in another woman's body." Jake watch her face to see how she would react to this juicy part of the story.

"Your kidding me?" Bella pull herself up on the couch sitting on the very edge of it.

"No. When you ran into Sam and Emily that day at Dr. North's office they were there to have a DNA test done." Jake continue to watch her face closely.

She look at him with such alarm that he knew it was true. Emily had been right. Bella had also gone on that day for the same procedure.

"Bella? Bella?" Jake called out to her.

Bell sat there completely zone out. Her chest was heaving and her hands were shaking.

"Jake, oh my God. I went for the same procedure." Bella cried out.

Jake's head drop. He had hope she would say that but he did not believe it would happen. He imagine she would say that they should sue the doctor's office and how sorry she was for him never did he allow himself to imagine her saying these exact words.

"Are you trying to tell me that my baby might be your baby too ?" Bella stood up and took a few steps away from him.

"I don't know Bella. We need to talk to the Dr.'s office. I mean they never gave us the name of the other patient." Jake answer honestly.

"So…did..I mean is that why you have been so good to me all this time? Did you believe I was the one carrying your baby all this time?" Bella shouted angrily as she took a few more steps away from him.

"What? Oh no Bella. I did not even know about the mistake until Emily was nearly six months along. Sam confess to me and at that point none of us even consider you as the possible patient." Jake jump up.

"How do I know your telling me the truth?" Bella gulp hard.

"Bella I promise you on my mother's grave it never occur to me that you might have my child in your womb. I swear it. I have love you, for you, and your baby because I do, not because I suspected it was mine all along." Jake took two long strides so that he was standing in front of her and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"How did this become so complicated?" Bella cried as she press her head against Jake's chest.

"I don't know. I just know that no matter what the results are I will love this baby as my own. In fact I was going to wait until you had it to ask, no beg you to give it my last name. I want to be this baby's father no matter what Bella." Jake vowed as he held her tighter.

Bella push her head away from his chest as she look up at him.

"Do you mean that?" Bella's eyes sparkle with happiness.

"I do." Jake kiss the tip of her nose.

"Then yes. No matter what the results are I would be honored to have our baby have your last name." Bella stood on her tip toes as they share a passionate kiss.


	22. Baby Black

**** Okay Guys next part of this chapter is the finale! Hope you enjoyed it! I feel like weeping. My first baby, is finished! Thanks you guys for making this such a wonderful experience for me !

Song Inspiration: Again by Natasha Beddingfield...its a awesome song!

Chapter 22: It Takes Two:

"I know you think it is funny but I don't." Bella scolded Alice. They had agreed to do a little shopping on Black Friday. Bella knew that she would not be able to keep up with Alice's usual marathon.

Alice was a shopaholic in Bella's book. Although Bella had benefited from some of her sprees she still thought that she needed some serious rehab when it came to shopping. Bella laugh inwardly as she imagine Jasper having two men in white coats dragging Alice into the rehab building.

"Come on honey I am usually the dreamer in this group but today I am telling you that if this baby is indeed Jake's Fate was working overtime on you. I would like to think you could be carrying his child but the odds are your not. It's like winning a lottery when the odds are like a zillion to one." Alice sip on her coffee as she pick up a few scarves eyeing them over before placing them back on the counter.

"I know but it would be so damn cool wouldn't it." Bella giggled as she pick up a pair of leather gloves. She look at the size. She thought of Jake driving with these babies on. Then she saw him wearing them to bed and caressing her body with the smooth leather. She shivered.

"How are you feeling?" Alice ask cautiously.

She had noticed that Bella kept rubbing her lower back every half an hour when they first started shopping. Now it seem that Bella was totally unaware of how often she place her hand on her stomach and took a few deep breaths. Alice sense that Bella was in labor and she was truly unaware of it.

"I like these. Do you think Jake would?" Bella ask as she rub them against her cheek.

"Depends on what you plan on using them for?" Alice cock an eyebrow giving her a sinful smile.

Bella swatted her with the gloves and then the pain hit her again. She grab her stomach bending over as she drop the gloves and her purse.

"Bella." Alice cried out as she sat her stuff down and bent down to check on Bella who was still bending over and panting.

"That ….freaking….hurts….shit…" Bella groan as another spasm hit her stomach and down into her lower back.

"Honey, I think your in labor." Alice warn her.

"Don't be silly, I have three more days." Bella huff.

"Well you better tell that baby that because I am telling you all morning long you have had signs of labor." Alice cluck her tongue.

"How do you know?" Bella cried out with a slight harsh tone.

"I don't know I only had two babies." Alice snickered.

"Shit." Bella moan as the pain finally began to slip away. She slowly pull herself back up. She glance around the store. People were staring at her. She knew they were just curious. Still she hated being the center of attention so she grab her purse and walk out of the store.

A few minutes later Alice walk out with a small bag.

"You purchase something while I was out here possibly in labor?" Bella gawk at Alice in disbelief.

"Fine smart ass. I bought these." Alice shove the bag in Bella's arms. Bella open the bag to see the gloves she had like for Jake.

"Sorry." Bella regretted her harsh judgment.

"It's okay. You will get even more pissy once the real part of labor kicks in." Alice laugh merrily.

Bella hope that Alice was kidding because what she was feeling hurt like hell and if then was

suppose to get worse she fear she might not survive this delivery.

"I better call Jake." Bella pull out her phone.

"Hey darling. Did you buy me something lovely?" Jake ask as he sip on his beer watching a game on the television.

"Actually I did. Hey I just thought I would give you a heads up that I might be in labor." Bella suck in her lower lip as she waited for him to respond.

"What did you get….what did you just say?" Jake sat straight up in the recliner and sat his beer down slowly on the table.

"Alice thinks I am in labor but I don't know." Bella sighed heavily.

At that moment Bella felt something strange happen to her body. She felt something warm and liquidy flow down her pants legs and into her shoes.

Her head glance down at the floor as she saw the murky substance flow into a small puddle by her feet. Her grey maternity pants had an enormous wet spot in the center where her crotch was.

"Bella…honey." Jake called out he had heard her gasp and then heavy breathing.

Alice lock eyes with Bella's and then down at the puddle. Alice flash her a smile of satisfaction that she had been right about Bella's condition.

"Bella….sweetheart….Bella…hello…" Jake began to shout as he worried that something had just happen and Bella was not able to talk to him.

Alice took the phone from Bella's ear as she stood there frozen like a statue.

"Jake you might want to meet us at the hospital NOW. Her water just broke." Alice hung up the phone and pulled Bella to the nearest exit. Bella look like a zombie. Normally Alice would have laugh her ass off at Bella's reaction but she knew that Bella was frightened and she did not want to do anything to annoy her. She just wanted to get her to the hospital before she pop out the baby in her car.

* * *

Jake grab his keys and race out the door. Then he remember Bella's suit case. He got out of the truck and race back in the house and finally mange to locate it in the room. He race back out to the truck and remember he had forgotten to lock the door. He jump back out of the truck and lock the door.

Once he was back inside of his truck he made a mental note that he had done everything he needed to before he pull out of the driveway. He was burning rubber as he push the petal down as hard as he could. He was totally terrified. He had hope that he would be with her when the labor started. He knew he had plenty of time to get to there before she actually had the baby. He was not going to miss out on this. Then it hit him hard.

_**Shit! Renee!**_

He was suppose to go pick up Renee from the airport in a hour. That was why he had agreed to stay behind and let Bella have some girl time with Alice. He knew she was worried about how much her mother would smother her once she arrived. She had sweet talked him into picking up her mother.

He flip his phone open as he dial Jasper's number. Surely Jasper would know what Bella's mother look like.

"Jasper hey it's Jake. Alice is taking Bella to the hospital. I need you to do me a favor, I'm on my way to Bella but someone needs to pick up Renee from the airport." Jake said rapidly.

"Slow down. Don't get yourself killed." Jasper laugh.

"I'm trying but I don't want to miss it." Jake cried out anxiously.

"Trust me you won't. It takes them hours of pushing and screaming profanities at you before they pop it out." Jasper chuckle as memories of Alice giving birth to his two kids replayed in his head.

"Still can you pick her up for me?" Jake pleaded.

"Sure." Jasper agreed happily.

Jake gave him all the information he needed to know in order to pick her up. Then he found himself in the emergency parking lot. He park his truck and grab her suit case and race up to the doors.

The sliding doors open as he ran swiftly through them.

"Sir, please slow down" A nurse scolded him.

"Sorry, my girlfriend is having a baby." He called out.

"Congratulations but still slow down." She called out as he slow himself to a fast walking pace.

Jake stood in front of the elevator doors pacing back and forth waiting impatiently for the doors to open up. He knew that if she had been brought in she would be on the labor and delivery hall. The doors finally open and he step inside and push the button that he hope he recall was the one they had gone to when Sam and Emily were here.

Ironically Emily had gone home first thing this morning. Now it was his turn to be here with Bella. His heart hammer against his chest. He clutch the handle so tightly he hope he did not break the damn thing.

The doors open and he race to the nurses station.

"Hi, is Bella Swan here?" Jake ask as he panted for air.

"Let me see." The tall nurse with dark red hair look amuse by his frantic outburst as she glance slowly at the chart.

"It seems she just got here. We are prepping her now." She replied with a calming voice.

"Prepping her?" Jake frown at the nurse.

"She is getting in a gown and they are starting her I.V." The nurse explain as she smile warmly at him.

"Oh. What room?" Jake ask.

"Room 311." The nurse replied.

Jake glance at the numbers on the walls and found his way to the room. When he open the door he saw Bella was already in the bed. She look relieved to see him. His heart was leaping with joy. It was finally going to happen. Their day had come. They were going to meet their baby. His heart swell with pride. He found it odd that he felt more joy and more anxious about Bella's birth than he had with Emily's. He figure it had more to do with the fact that he was going to raise this baby as his own and it would call him Dad.

_**Dad. I am going to be somebody's daddy. Breathe Jake. Breathe. Be strong for her. Do not let her see your fear.**_

Alice stood up flashing Jake a big smile as she walk over to him and took the suit case from his death grip.

"Go on. She needs you." Alice whispered as she rolled her eyes at the silly grin that was plastered on his face.

The nurse finish checking Bella's vitals and stroll out of the room. Jake rush to Bella's side as he lifted her hand up and gave her a supportive squeeze.

"Are you ready?" He ask her as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Yes and no." Bella replied honestly as tears glisten in her eyes.

"No?" Jake frown at her.

"I'm scared Jake. I am so scared I am going to be a horrible mother. What if I mess up?" Bella bit down on her lower lip as her fears began to creep up on her. She was overwhelmed emotionally.

"Are you kidding me. You are going to be a amazing mother. I will be here with you at every step along the way. If we mess up that's okay. We can have another one and hopefully do better." He joked as he kiss the back of her hand.

"Another one? Are you kidding me. This labor crap hurts." Bella moan as another spasm hit her hard. She squeeze on Jake's hand until it passed.

"Shit Bella you have a strong grip." Jake cried out as he tried to open his hand flexing his fingers.

"Sorry." Bella began to cry.

"No, no honey it's okay. You squeeze my hands or my arms or anything else that helps ease your pain." Jake laugh.

"Remember your breathing technique. Remember what we learn in class." Jake began to coach her. He saw Alice was still in the room sitting in a chair by the window looking at them both. He knew she was finding them hysterical and he would have too under normal circumstances but at the moment he was frightened as hell and he had to be strong for his Bella.

* * *

Three hours later just moments after Renee walk into the hospital Bella finally push her last push as her healthy and screaming son was born.

"Wow that was fast." The nurse made the remark as she began to clean the baby.

Bella and Jake had to disagree with her. The three hours she spent pushing and grunting had felt like a lifetime for them both.

"Oh, look at him." Jake cried out happily. The doctor had allowed him to cut the cord. He felt warm tears sliding down his face afterward.

"He is so beautiful Bella. I told you it would be a boy." Jake hooted.

Bella rolled her eyes happily as she finally felt her body starting to relax. It had taken everything out of her to give birth. She had a new found respect for Alice for doing this twice and understood why Rosalie was so reluctant to have another one.

When they place her son in her arms she simply forgot all the pain, the heartburn, the achy legs and morning sickness. All of it was gone. This little miracle she held in her arms was worth every second of discomfort she had experienced.

"So what is his name?" The nurse ask curiously as she waited to take back the baby so they could run the normal tests.

Jake and Bella look at each other and giggled.

"We don't know yet." Bella sighed.

"It's okay. You have time to think about it before you put it on the certificate. For now we will put baby Swan on his I.D." The nurse inform them.

Jake look at Bella frantically.

"No, his last name is Black. That part we are definite about." Bella corrected the nurse.

"Oh okay. Sorry." The nurse apologized as she took the baby out of the room.

"I was afraid this would happen. What are we going to call him? He can't go by Baby Black forever?" Bella chuckled.

"Did you notice how black his hair was?" Jake ask curiously.

"Yes, I did. I also notice how adorable he look." Bella sighed contentedly.

"I still say we should call him Taylor." Jake shrug his shoulders.

"Lucas Jacob Black." Bella said out loud to see how it sounded.

Jacob stare unbelievably at her. He felt so honored. His chest rose with pride. He lifted her hand up to his lips and began to kiss it tenderly and then up her arm until he got to her face. He planted a tender kiss on her lips before he look at her with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Bella." Jake cried out happily.

"I take it you like it." Bella laugh happily as well.

"I will like it even more when you become Bella Black." Jake tease her as he smile proudly at her.

"Me too. But can I rest first?" Bella ask as she let out a long hard yawn.

"Yeah, you deserve it. I will go check on Lucas. Lucas." He like how it sounded to his ears. Their baby finally had a name and now he was going to go bond with his son while the baby's mother got some well deserve rest.


	23. Finale: Jake You Are The Father Of

_**Chapter 22: Part Two: The End :) xoxoo**_

Sam sat in the nursery watching as Emily fed their son. He knew that Emily was happy to be home and finally able to walk around the nursery that she had not been able to participate putting together.

"This is crazy Em." Sam sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I know. I still can't believe what Dr. Matthews told us. How is it possible that this baby is not Jake's and not the other donor's either. It just does not make any sense. Then whose baby am I holding?" Emily fought back her tears.

She knew the baby would pick up on her discomfort. She did not want him to worry about a thing.

Minutes before they got ready to leave Dr. Matthews had strolled into their room and ask the normal questions about how she felt and so forth. Then he hit them over the head with a bomb.

Apparently Dr. North had contacted Dr. Matthews with the DNA results. Dr. North requested that Dr. Matthews have a swab test done on Sam before they left. Somehow the baby was not connected to the "other" donors baby and it was not Jake's either. Emily knew on one hand it was a relief to Sam to not have to look at the man who was responsible for creating the very life he could not. On the other hand he was pissed off that the mess was this outrageous. How was it possible that they had no clue exactly who the father of their son was?

Sam was insulted when they requested a swab test. He inform them it was next to impossible for him to be the father. Dr. Matthews began to ask Sam if he had any tests perform with results that would lead to think this negatively about being the actual father? Of course Sam had not had any tests or results to offer the doctor to refute the ideal of him being the father. Dr. Matthews was being kind and so patient with them both. Emily had been so embarrassed however that their family doctor had to put Sam in a situation that was already hard enough for him.

"I am going to sue them Emily. I am sorry I know that I might expose our secret but damn it they do not deserve to get away with this. This is just cruel and just plain fucked up." Sam growl as he stood up and began pacing back and forth in the room.

"I know Sam." Emily sighed heavily as she pulled her sleeping son from her breast. She realize that he had fallen asleep while eating. She lifted him over her shoulder as she began to pat his back. She did not want him to wake up later with gas on his stomach.

"I need to call Jake and tell him. Maybe Bella got her results in. Who knows she might be having his baby after all." Sam snorted.

"I doubt it. I think they never got Jake's actual sperm." Emily disagreed.

"It's possible. I mean someone could have drop it and just stuck another sticker on the damn thing hoping no one would notice the difference. Shit there are a million excuses they could find." Sam grunted as he listen for his son to burp. When it came it was low but deep. They both laugh.

Sam took him from Emily's arms as he place him gently in the crib.

"All I know is that I have you and Sam Jr. and that is what makes me the happiest. If you want to sue them I will back you up." Emily gave Sam her support as she wrap her arms around his neck and place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Emily." Sam stated with a warm smile on his face.

"I love you too Sam. Now let's take a nap while he is." Emily yawn as Sam follow her to the bedroom.

* * *

Bella held her precious son in her arms. She was relieved that Jake had manage to push everyone out of the room so she could have some mommy and baby bonding time. It had been an incredible day. She had this little precious baby in her arms and he seem so content to be held by her. She caress his smooth skin on his tiny little fingers. Then her hands reach out smoothing over the black wispy fine hair on top of his head. He was definitely a keeper in her eyes.

When Jake reappear in the room he held Bella's mothers camera in his hand.

"She insisted that I take more pictures of you two." He laugh as he plop down in the chair next to Bella's bed.

"I swear she is going to fill up two albums before I leave here." Bella giggled happily.

"Can't blame her. You look truly beautiful with him in your arms." Jake reveal what he had been thinking all afternoon when she got the chance to hold her son.

"He is gorgeous isn't he." Bella smiled proudly.

"Why wouldn't he be. He takes after his old man." Jake smirk.

Bella's smile pause on her face as she look at Jake. She was surprised by his remark. Sure Jake was Lucas's father in every way that matter but biologically that was still up in the air.

"Crap it's Sam. I forgot to call them." Jake wince as he answer the phone.

"Hey man. Guess what I am a dad too now." Jake exclaimed excitedly.

Bella watch as his facial expressions began to twist. She was not sure what Sam was saying but it was apparent to her that it was not all good. She hope to God everything was okay with Sam Jr. She knew it would break Jake's heart if something happen to that baby. She look adoringly down at Lucas and thought about how lucky the two of them were to have Jake in their life.

A few minutes went by before Jake hung up the phone and sat back down wearing a sullen expression.

"What's wrong?" Bella ask softly.

Jake sat there with his face covered by his hands. Bella heard him take a few long breaths before he remove his hands and stare sadly at her.

"Jake?" Bella felt her stomach twisting in anticipation and fear to hear what had happen to make him look so awful on such a joyous day.

"He isn't mine." Jake gulp hard.

"Who isn't?" Bella look frantically at Lucas and then back at Jake.

"Sam Jr. he isn't my baby." Jake's voice trembled.

"Oh Jake. I'm so sorry." Bella felt her heart break and the loss that Jake had just been dumped with.

"I don't understand. Whose baby is he?" Bella's voice crackle.

"Well apparently he isn't your anonymous donor's either. So that means that Lucas here is probably not mine biologically. Sam thinks they never sent my sperm to the damn Dr.'s office in the first place." Jake snorted furiously.

"How did they get the results? I mean why haven't I been informed yet?" Bella ask with a frustrated sigh.

"They said that Dr. North's office had Dr. Matthews tell them before they left the hospital this morning." Jake answered.

Bella felt like weeping but she did not want to upset her son or shed tears on him.

"Is that what they plan on doing to me too?" Bella ask nervously.

"I don't know." Jake shrug his shoulders as he reach out and touch the wispy hair on top of Lucas's head.

"I swear to god Jake we are going to sue their stupid moronic asses off." Bella cried out.

"I know Bells. Sam is planning on doing the same thing. He is really pissed off because they made him do a swab test before they left." Jake tug on his lower lip as he thought of the embarrassing situation that put Sam in. Sam had a lot of pride. When someone step on it Sam reacted usually with fist. In this case he was planning on getting every penny they paid the lousy Dr.'s office and more.

"Swab test?" Bella ask with a puzzle look.

"They need to make sure he is not the father." Jake stated with a angry glare.

"Has Sam ever had tests done on him? I mean is that why he is sure that he is not the father?" Bella flash Jake a hopeful smile.

"No. He said that when Emily's tests came back fine he knew it was his fault. He did not see any reason for putting himself through all that." Jake explained.

"It would be so great if he was the father." Bella thought out loud as she place a tender kiss on her sons soft forehead.

"Yeah, it would be. But hey this is life as we know it." Jake sighed with a sarcastic grin.

"Jake I don't want to know the results." Bella suddenly found herself saying the very words that had cross her mind more than once since she learn of the possibility that Jake could be her unborn child's father.

"What? Why not?" Jake sat up looking alert and upset.

"I don't want it to change how we feel about Lucas or us as a couple." Bella confided her fears.

"Honey it would never change anything between us. Any of us." Jake reach out and took Lucas into his arms as he stare down at the dark skin face of the newborn that had stolen his heart.

"I know you say that but look at how it changed your view of Sam Jr. A few days ago you were looking at him with so much pride in your eyes. Now when you look at him you won't see a part of you in him anymore. It will change. It will change us." Bella's voice crackle as tears once again threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Bella I don't want to upset you or do anything to hurt you but I need to know. It will eat at me until I do." Jake hope he was explaining it in away that would help ease her fears but still make her understand why it was necessary for him to know.

"Okay Jake. But I promise you that no matter what they say he is YOUR son. As long as you will claim him." Bella vowed as she smiled tenderly at Jake and Lucas.

"Nothing in this world could stop me from loving him or you." Jake gave her his own vow as he smiled happily down at his son.

* * *

Jake helped Bella get dressed. Their two days was up. It was time for them to go home and take care of their son without any assistance. Renee had pleaded with Bella to let her stay a few more days but Bella had insisted that she leave for her flight like she had plan. Renee had fallen madly in love with her grandson. She could not get enough of him.

When Charlie had arrived he was just as bad. He promise Bella and Jake to try and come out for a visit at least once a month. In return Jake agreed when they went to visit his family in La Push they would try to stop by to see him. Charlie was excited.

Renee had agreed to go to the house and make sure it was ready for them to come home. Her flight did not leave out until the following morning.

"How is the happy couple?" Dr. Matthews ask as he steps in the room.

"We are great." Bella smiled happily.

Jake place his arm around Bella's shoulders while Lucas sat snugly in his car seat on the floor.

"So your fertility specialist, Dr. North told me that there had been a mistake at his office in concern with your donor. " Dr. Matthews stated as he frown at the couple who look like they were preparing for the worse news ever.

"Yeah." Bella nodded her head.

"He says that the results will be in the mail. You should receive the actual paperwork that his office received." Dr. Matthews explain.

"What? Aren't you going to tell us?" Jake look startled by the Dr.'s answer.

"I can if you wish." Dr. Matthew shrug his shoulders.

Jake and Bella both knew that he was a bit worried to give them the news that was not his place to do so.

"Bella he said the assigned donor you requested was not the father of the baby. Instead it was someone else's. He could not give me the name based on the privacy of the patient and donor." Dr. Matthews replied with a sad smile.

"So will it give us the actual name of the donor that was used?" Jake cried out angrily.

"I am not sure Mr. Black. I would suggest you guys call his office." Dr. Matthews suggested.

"Okay. Thanks Dr." Jake shook the man's hand and reminded himself that Dr. Matthews was only a messenger. He could not get pissed at him for doing his job.

"Good luck guys." He wave at them before strolling out of the room.

"This is fucked up Bells." Jake ran his hands through his hair as he started to count from ten backwards. He hated the not knowing process of this situation. It was truly bullshit and he was going to seriously kick ass and take names later once they got to court over this mess.

"Hey, we have a healthy baby. Dr. North at least got that part right." Bella hope to show Jake the bright side of the situation.

"Yeah, he did." Jake picks up the car seat and follows Bella out of the room. He hopes that by the time they get home he will be calm enough to keep up the pretense that their lives were just perfect. He knew that Renee would refuse to leave if she thought there was trouble in paradise. She had already warn him about how special Bella was to her and that she would personally stick her boot up his ass if he hurt her or Lucas.

He understood right away why Charlie was no longer married to that woman.

* * *

A week later…

Jake, Bella, Sam and Emily all received a request to be seen by Dr. North at his office. All four of them were glad to know that the man finally had the balls to face them. When they arrived at the same time and set in the waiting room together the secretary kept looking at them with a worried frown. Bella suspected she knew why the four of them were there although this was suppose to be a private facility.

After having to wait for twenty minutes they were finally shown into a private room where two men in suits sat at the end of a table with Dr. North in the center of them. As the four of them found a seat. The first man in the suit Mr. Bobby explain he was the attorney for the sperm bank and Mr. Thorton Dr. North's attorney.

"First of all let me tell you how sorry I am that you fine people are in this situation to begin with. We have never in all of my years came across this type of situation ever. I assure you." Dr. North began to speak first.

"Now with that said I will read your results further. I understand that because of the privacy clause that Mr. Black signed we were not at liberty to discuss his name with Ms. Swan at any time." Dr. North gave them a weak smile.

"Sam and Emily, you guys are a odd occurrence for this office. I knew we should have requested you be tested Mr. Uley before we perform the procedure. Apparently the sperm that was use for Mrs. Uley did not work because she got pregnant by you shortly after the procedure was done." Mr. North smiled proudly at the happy couple that wore identical shocked faces.

Jake and Bella stare at the happy couple. Sam and Emily grab each other holding onto one another for several minutes. Before Sam's face suddenly change back to concern.

"Are you sure Dr.? I mean your office has made mistakes before." Sam gulp hard.

"I am positive." He smiled happily at them.

"Now Ms. Swan I know that you choose your own anonymous donor but in your case it was not his. I am truly sorry. This is where this gets difficult to explain." Dr. North gulp hard as he glances between the two lawyers.

"Ms. Swan it appears that you were inseminated with Mr. Black's sperm after all." Dr. North sighed heavily.

"Wait a minute if Bella had Jake's sperm whose did you put in my wife?" Sam cried out furiously.

"We don't know. We won't ever know because it did not take." Dr. North adjusted his tie as his hands shook.

"We apologise to all of you for this mistake. And the attorney are here to offer you a compensation for your grievances." Dr. North look at the lawyers as he sat back in his chair.

"Wait a second. Bella had my baby?" Jake look at Bella who had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, I am afraid so. You will also be compensated for our mistake." Dr. North cough nervously.

"Oh my god!" Jake stood up in his chair and pull Bella up. She was sobbing as he wrap his arms around her squeezing her tightly.

"Air …Jake…need air."She choked as her face was pressed against Jake's chest she was sure there would be a imprint of on her face.

"I take it you are happy with this outcome." Dr. North and the attorneys look bewildered by Mr. Black's outburst and affection toward Ms. Swan.

"We are happy that it's my baby but we are not happy with any of what has occurred here." Jake wipe away the tears from his face as his eyes glared furiously at the Dr. and the two attorneys.

Once the meeting had come to an end both couples walk out of the office with each a check to start a college fund for their children and a little extra for themselves.

"You know this is incredibly odd." Sam told them as they sat in a diner across from the hospital together.

"I know. I can't believe it." Jake was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know I was wrong. I mean I consider the odds and dude it was so not in our favor." Sam stated to Jake.

"I know I guess Karma is back on my side at last." Jake reach over and kiss Bella passionately in front of everyone.

"Yeah, well I hope it stays on our side." Bella agreed with Jake.

"You know I knew our baby was too damn good looking to be Jake's." Sam smirk.

Jake and Bella glance at one another and burst out laughing while Emily just rolled her eyes at her husband.

The End

**** So did I do well? I did not want it to end. I had enjoyed writing this story and hearing from each of you guys! xoxo August


End file.
